


It Should Have Been Us

by Aponi_Aquene



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard Friendship, F/F, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family (Once Upon a Time), Swan-Mills Family Fluff (Once Upon a Time), United Realms (Once Upon a Time), Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena Ships Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, mommy Regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-06 02:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 71,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: Set after the S7 finale: Regina is finally settling into her life as reigning Queen of the United Realms. It's hectic but she gets through it. She has an abundance of friends and family to help her get through it all. She's living the life she always dreamed of, one full of love and happiness but something is missing. Someone rather, an Emma Swan. The woman she has learned to suppress her feelings for in their time apart. She decided to leave her to live her life but when the woman resurfaces out of the blue, looking and behaving like her old self and informs her that she left her husband-determined to prove to herself that there was a happy beginning out there waiting for her, Regina offers her a place to stay until she finds a new home. She felt that being a good friend was more important than some silly little crush. Emma accepts and their friendship picks up from where they left off and it quickly becomes like old times. Some fun, drama, a few silly magical mishaps, and love helps them to learn that a happy ending doesn't always look like one in a traditional fairytale and true love can show up in the least likely of places. They just had to allow themselves to find it.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It Should Have Been Us [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501279) by [cesibear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear). 

> Hi, I want to explain a few things. Okay, so this is based after Regina merged all of the realms. So there is a lot going on. Since they went back in time, I sort of just left them there. they've created a new timeline of their own. This means that there are now two Robins. Adult Robin just adopted the name Margot to make things less confusing. There are two Henrys. Wish Realm Henry and (adult) Henry Mills. Henry Mills goes by Henry D and Wish Realm Henry goes by Prince Henry. Hope is still a baby but there are tons of time jumps. I do let y'all know if time has passed. usually Hope or Robin are the indicators (hitting milestones etc.) 
> 
> Overall, I wanted to write something sweet and super fluffy so that's all this is. It's not meant to be taken as more than something to make you smile and give you the warm and fuzzies. 
> 
> One more thing, there is a (female) OC in this that Regina dates and I think I should warn y'all incase. I don't really go into much detail about her but it's there. Okay, anywho, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Warning for language and sexual content.
> 
> Also, sorry for mistakes.
> 
> Check out the artwork accompanying this fic by the talented Cesibear!

Chapter One

It was the perfect day to enjoy a cup of coffee outside on the patio of Granny's; warm, sunny, quiet. It allowed her to sit and observe her new world. The world that she had created. Her kingdom. It had only been a few months since she's brought all the realms together. She spent most of her time in Storybrooke but sometimes she would venture into the Enchanted Forest when she needed time alone. She had made a second home there in her childhood home. She preferred that place to her castle. She was told that as a Queen, she should have taken up residence there but she didn't want it so instead, she offered it to her sons. It interested only one of them. The oldest of the two. It surprised her that Prince Henry didn't want it since he grew up in a castle back in the Wish Realm but it turns out that he just wanted to be near her and to live a normal life. She did not particularly care who had it, she was just relieved to have it off her hands. She refused to stay there; too many negative memories. The youngest moved into her house on Mifflin with her. She appreciated that because she really enjoyed spending time with him and getting to know him. She understood that he needed a mother, and he hadn't connected to any of his other mothers. It was as if once he realized that Emma was not his real mother, a switch flipped and he no longer wanted to have anything to do with her. This confused Regina, but she didn't push. Besides, Emma didn't seem too bothered by it. She already had two other children, so she didn't stress over the love of one that was created from a wish. Either way, Regina was there for him and played her motherly role as best she could. He seemed to appreciate it and she appreciated having him around.

When she left him that morning he was stretched out on the couch playing video games. She could kill Henry D -which was what they called the older Henry for teaching him about video games and starting his younger self's obsession with the brain-rotting garbage. Instead of nagging him, she kissed him on the forehead and told him to have a nice day. She then set off to begin her day. She wished that he had accompanied her for lunch because he needed the fresh air but she supposed that he'd get out someday. She didn't know how long he had been cooped up though. He was having trouble socializing from what she could tell. She chalked it up to him being a prince because she understood that royals did not exactly learn how to build true friendships. He also was very serious, and he needed to learn how to loosen up. She wanted him to at least try to have fun. Video games didn't count. 

Regina sipped her coffee and continued her people watching. Something caught her eye. A blonde woman dressed in prince-like attire was walking up the pathway. In any other world, she would have looked out of place but ever since the merging of the realms it was not unlikely to see someone walking the streets of their town dressed in attire from the middle ages. She resembled Emma somewhat, perhaps it was the golden hair but ever since Regina brought the realms together, she found that there are multiple versions of all of them. Some versions resembled them physically, and some did not. For example, there are other versions of herself ranging from princesses to Evil Queens. All of them have different backstories. In fact, Regina had met with a version of the Evil Queen a few weeks ago that went by the name of Ravenna. She was very blonde and fair. Regina's total opposite. She is unapologetically evil. She explained to Regina that she did not wish to be redeemed or change her ways but she will not give Regina any problems and so far she has kept her word.

There are multiple saviors in town as well. Each different from the next. Each realm had its own savior as well. She had met with all of them and told them that it was okay to take a rest and as far she knew they had been doing just that.

The gorgeous blonde woman smirked at her and threw Regina a wink. Regina bit her lip and held the woman's eyes until she reached the steps. The woman then threw her a look over her shoulder before she disappeared inside the diner. Regina has yet to speak to her even though there was a clear attraction there. They did this every time they crossed paths. Regina couldn't date anyone who resembled her son's other mother so much. She had issues with this and it went for everyone. Even when Nook asked her out, his physical appearance reminded her of that idiotic pirate too much and she declined. They remained friends, however.

She sighed and stared into her cup. This was so complicated. Perhaps it was better just staying single. She barely had time to socialize anyway.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't even realize that someone had taken the seat across from her until they spoke.

"You have no idea how much it freaks me out that someone is walking around here that is supposed to be another version of me. Like what the hell…" The familiar voice muttered with a sigh. Regina looked up to find none other than Emma Swan sitting across from her. She hadn't seen or heard from Emma in about two weeks. She was worried sick and so was older Henry and the Charmings. It was like she up and disappeared. Hook wouldn't pick up the phone either and they were never home. She feared that Emma got overwhelmed and left town. Regina was relieved to see that that was not the case. She had tried to call and message her but received no reply. Seeing Emma now, she just assumed that Emma was busy with her daughter and using her free time for resting.

"Yeah..." Regina sighed. "I don't know what that's about."

"I saw another you," Emma announced with a chuckle. "She looked like a bandit. Sort of like the one that Isaac created."

Regina nodded. It didn't bother her. She had seen stranger things in her lifetime. "I saw her."

"Freaky." Emma chuckled. "Anyway, good afternoon."

Regina smiled. "Afternoon." she looked at the baby in Emma’s arms who was looking directly at her. Her smile grew. "To both of you." the baby smiled around the pacifier as if she understood Regina.

"She loves you," Emma admitted softly. "I kid you not, she was so fussy but as soon as she saw you, she calmed down." she laughed. Sincerely laughed. That was such an obscure sound coming from Emma these days.

Regina examined Emma for a moment. She almost didn't recognize her. The woman looked so much lighter and less burdened. That smile was so radiant. It has been a while since she's seen a genuine smile from Emma. Her cheeks were regaining their rosy tint and the bright sparkle in her eyes was returning. Her hair looked healthier than ever and full of life yet again. Oh, how Regina had missed this Emma Swan. She was staring at the old Emma. Wait, was this another version of her?

"You… you look happy." Regina told her. She just felt the need to address it.

Emma smiled brightly. "Well, let's just say that I let go of something that was holding me down for too long," she said. Regina's eyebrows furrowed, and she frowned in confusion. Emma's smile remained as she said, "I left Hook, Regina."

Regina gasped in surprise and her mouth fell open. "What?"

"You're my best friend in this world and in any other so I'm telling you first. I'm filing for divorce. Very soon, I will be a free woman." Emma stated matter-of-factly. She then shrugged a shoulder. "You never approved of him, anyway."

Regina's head was reeling. This was an interesting way to start her afternoon. Regina never approved of Emma's relationship with the pirate so Emma was right there. Regina felt that Emma was too good for him and she deserved much better but at the same time, Regina felt that no one would ever be good enough for Emma Swan. Hook, however, was the lowest, and he treated her so terribly. Regina hated that, and it broke her heart watching Emma go through that. She remembered how she felt when Emma told her that he had proposed and that she said yes. All she felt was dread. She was so worried about Emma and then she realized that it was Emma's life and she shouldn't interfere. It hurt to watch Emma lose herself for all those years though.

"What happened? I thought you two were true love." Regina hoped that didn't come out as bitter as she felt it had. Emma seemed unfazed.

"I don't care about that," Emma whispered. "You know, I don't think what he and I had was ever true love. I think we both wanted it so badly that something manifested that resembled true love magic but it wasn't real. I thought I loved him and he thought he loved me. We fooled ourselves into it until it felt real and eventually we did fall in love but after all of this, after I've settled into this life, I realized that this was not what I wanted and apparently he felt the same because not even three hours after I told him that I wanted to split up, he was down at a tavern picking up women." she shrugged. "That's not true love."

"Well, no shit," Regina mumbled before she could catch herself. She winced and looked up at Emma and found the blonde woman gazing at her with her soft eyes.

"I'm an idiot." She admitted. "I'm screwed up from my childhood and I just wanted to be accepted by my family. Hook was there, and he wanted me so I made myself love him."

Regina shook her head. "No. You were surrounded by true love. You were a product of it so it makes perfect sense for you to desire it. You were told that love was a part of your happy ending so you sought out what you thought you needed."

"I didn't know until I saw you being crowned and receiving your own happy ending... beginning, that love didn't have to be romantic to make you feel whole," Emma explained. "It took a while, but I realized that I had everything I needed... My family. My parents and brother, my kids… you." Emma seemed almost shy on the last part and her cheeks colored a deep crimson. Regina didn't draw any attention to it because she wanted Emma to unload the burdens on her heart. Emma continued, "I also understand that love needs to start within myself."

Regina felt a warmth in her chest at Emma's words. She was also so happy that Emma was finally putting herself and her needs first. She deserved that. She deserved happiness. "I'm glad to see you on this journey. Having been on a similar one myself I can tell you that it is not an easy one but it's worth it to find your inner peace. You will always have me, Emma."

Emma's gaze fell downward before meeting Regina's again. "I know."

"Good," Regina said seriously. "Now, what?"

Emma shrugged. "I guess, I wait for Hook to sign the papers but as of now, Hope and I are looking for a new house."

Regina raised a perfect eyebrow. She felt herself becoming enraged. Sure, she was 'good' now but she would still throw Hook's ass in the ocean with an anchor attached to his ankles for Emma in a heartbeat. "He-"

"No!" Emma said quickly. "No, I left. I didn't want to be there. He didn't ask me to leave."

"Oh…" Regina calmed down then. "So, where are you staying, right now?"

"We got a room at the bed-and-breakfast," Emma said. At Regina's expression, she began shaking her head. "It's okay, it's just me and an infant. I'll be okay until I find a place."

Regina huffed. “What's wrong with your parents' castle?"

Emma made a face. "Do I seem like the castle-type to you?"

"Why not? They installed cable, wi-fi and they have a refrigerator now." Regina pointed out with a wag of her eyebrows.

Emma snorted. "No. It's still a castle." she waved a finger at her. "You gave your castle to our son!"

"Fair enough but I only want you to live there temporarily." Regina reasoned.

"I can't live with my parents again. I don't care how big a castle it is. Besides, they don't even know about me and Hook."

Regina nodded and leaned back in her chair. "So, come stay with me. I have more than enough room." Her own offer surprised even her but she stood by it. She couldn't let Emma stay in that cramped room with a baby when she had more than enough room at her place. Sure, she had three other residents but she knew they wouldn't mind the temporary arrangement.

"Regina…" Emma sighed.

"Emma, if you don't want to stay with me that's fine but don't bullshit me by saying you'll put me out," Regina said firmly. "I have a room for you and if you feel cramped, we can go to the estate."

"I don't... I would love to stay with you but do you really want a four-month-old in your space?" Emma asked. "They are very noisy."

Regina blew out an irritated breath. "Emma, this is not my first time. I'm sure I can handle an infant."

Emma wrinkled her nose. "That's fair. I honestly have no reason to object."

Regina nodded with a smile. "Good. It would be nice to have a baby around…" she trailed off. "And I guess it'll be okay to have you there, too. It seems like the two of you are a package deal."

Catching onto Regina's teasing, Emma grinned. "Nice, but seriously if we start to bug you, please tell me."

Regina scrunched her face. "Oh, you know I will."

"Yeah…" Emma snorted, "When are you ready for us to move in?"

"Now is fine." Regina said with a small shrug of her shoulders, "Do you have to get your things?"

Emma hummed the affirmative. "Yeah," she stood and walked around the table. She offered her the baby. "Can you hold her?"

Regina looked at the offered infant. The little girl was smiling even wider and her green eyes were sparkling with happiness. How could she say no to the face that was mostly Emma's? She took the baby from her and cradled her in her arms. Oh, she was so light and soft. She missed this. "Hi, sweetie."

The baby continued to smile. Emma groaned then chuckled. "God, I love how happy you make her." before Regina could say anything, she began backing towards the diner, "A few minutes," she said before running off.

Regina looked at the baby then. "Okay, so we wait, Princess." She looked into the baby's eyes and it was like she was staring into Emma's eyes. They were the same exact shade of green and shape. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips to the baby's forehead. That received another sweet smile. Regina chuckled.

* * *

It was indeed two minutes when Emma returned with a duffle bag on one shoulder, a baby bag on the other and the car seat in her hand. "I haven't gotten all of my things from my place yet," she explained.

Regina nodded. "Just let me know if you'd like me to go with you to get the rest."

Emma smiled. “Okay."

Regina stood. She pressed Hope against her shoulder, holding her securely. She shut her eyes then the three of them vanished from the diner in a plume of purple smoke. They reappeared in the second-floor hallway of 108 Mifflin Street.

Emma looked around and nodded. "Did some redecorating?" She asked waving a hand at the olive green walls. Regina made a face.

"Zelena felt that this place needed a bit of her in it as well," Regina said. She rolled her eyes. "At least she left the bottom floor alone. I like white."

"Oh yeah, well, it goes with the whole mayor and white house thing." Emma pointed out. "Tell your big Sis not to mess with the flow."

Regina looked over her shoulder and gave Emma smirk, "I'll tell her," she then turned forward. "This way. I'm sure you'll like to put your things down."

"Mmm… yeah. Kinda,"

Regina chuckled. "Okay, this way."

She held the baby snuggly against her who seemed content just being cuddled. She was so much like Henry in that way. As long as he was being snuggled, he was just fine. They must have gotten this from Emma. She wondered if cuddling Emma made everything okay. She shook that idea off and focused on the task at hand. Emma had enough on her plate. She didn't need Regina making things awkward between them. She led them to a room that was across from the one that Henry used to occupy. Prince Henry was weirded out by it so he moved into the attic. Older Henry’s room was left vacant and untouched.

"Okay, here we are." She angled the baby so that she could push the door open to the guest room. She then stepped inside. The room was dressed in cream and rose gold from the drapes to the bedspread. A desk sat on the opposite side of the room beside a tall wardrobe. Beside that was a closet and opposite that were dressers on each side. This room was likely larger than the room at Granny's. Besides, Emma had an entire house and a backyard for her to stretch out in.

Emma stepped in behind her and looked around. "This is nice. Wow. I love it."

Regina smiled. "Good. I hope you're comfortable here. Oh!" With a flick of her wrist, a cloud of smoke appeared beside the bed. When it cleared, it revealed an off-white and yellow cradle. She looked at Emma. "Okay?"

Emma smiled. "It's perfect. Thank you, Regina."

Regina nodded and reached out for Emma's hand. She took it into her own and god, her skin was so warm and soft. She squeezed Emma's hand. "Anytime, Emma."

They shared a smile. Regina stood there staring into Emma's eyes until something caught her eye. The time on the bedside clock. Regina gasped and checked her watch to make sure it was right. "Oh my god."

"What?" Emma asked seeming slightly alarmed.

Regina kissed Hope's cheek and handed her back to her mother. "I have to get back to work."

"Oh!" Emma gasped. "Right. Okay well, we will see you when you get back. Perhaps we can have dinner?"

Regina smiled softly. "I'd like that."

Emma grinned. "Good. See you then."

Regina nodded and backed out of the room, "So I will let you get situated. See you around five-thirty."

Emma smiled. "Okay."

"Bye," Regina said before leaving the room quickly. She shut the door behind her, giving Emma some privacy. She stood outside the door for a moment with her hand still on the knob. This was a good idea. It was safe for Hope to be in a home full of witches to protect her. On the other hand, she was sure that Emma and Hope needed the love that was within these walls. It would be okay. She didn't need to worry. Everything will be okay.

She exhaled softly before poofing from the house and returning to her office.

* * *

Emma looked around the room. It was definitely way nicer than the room at Granny's. It had a totally different feel to it. It felt like home. That was an almost unfamiliar feeling for Emma. Even though in the past couple of years, she had a home, she had never found a place that felt like home. Not when she lived with her parents and sure as hell not when she lived with Hook. She never felt truly comfortable but this, this felt right. She liked it. It was nice. She walked over to the bed and plopped onto it. She cuddled the baby to her chest. She knows that Hope was too young to understand what was going on around her but she knew that her daughter knew that she was in a new place.

She just hoped that she would understand someday why her parents split and regardless that they couldn't be together, they still loved her and would do anything for her. Emma tried her hardest to stay but after a while, she just couldn't. She was far too unhappy. Even though she was living a fairytale and had found her 'happy beginning', she was missing the most important part, happiness. She was miserable in her life at the time. Her entire life in Storybrooke she had been spent walking on eggshells. Worrying about making sure that everyone found their happiness even if it cost her own. It was draining the life from her and one morning she woke up and didn't recognize herself in the mirror. She had lost her vibrancy and light. She looked exactly the way she felt on the inside, tired and lifeless. Seeing that, seeing her heartbreak manifested in the physical was enough to push her to try and do something about it. She spoke to Hook and told him how she felt. He was of course less than supportive. He played the victim and pointed fingers. She suggested couples therapy but that was a bust as well. This drove her to tell him that she wanted to split up. He didn't take that well. Instead of facing it, he ran off for days. so much for growth, huh? Emma shrugged it off and packed herself and Hope up then went to Granny's where she had been for about two weeks. She needed time to herself and time to think without getting input from anyone else. She feared that her parents would push her to fix it and she did not wish for that. She knew that Regina never approved of the union and she knew that she would never say she told her so but she didn't want to disappoint her. Well, that's how she felt the first couple of days. As she sat and processed her feelings, she realized that worrying about what others thought is exactly what had gotten her into this situation.

Once she let go of all of these expectations and lived her life the way she wanted, she would be fine. She knew that was easier said than done. She also knew that it would take time for her to get to the place where she wants to be. It wasn't an overnight process but she was ready to take her time healing and growing. She has taken the first steps.

Emma laid Hope down on the bed. The baby looked at her and put her fingers into her mouth. She smiled at her daughter. "Do you like it here?"

The baby smiled. Emma was almost positive that she was only happy to hear and play with her mother but she pretended that her daughter told her that they should stay there while they searched for their own space. Emma nodded. "I agree. I think this would be a great temporary home for us."

She kicked off her shoes and laid beside her daughter. The baby turned her face and looked at her. Emma placed a finger on her cheek and inhaled deeply. For the first time in perhaps her entire life, she felt okay and she wanted to enjoy that. They hung around in the room and rested a bit before Emma decided that she wanted to get started on dinner. She sent Regina a quick text asking her if she had free rein of the kitchen. Regina replied with an eye roll emoji followed by a message that read, 'of course, Emma. knock yourself out. I mean, not literally but…’ Emma snorted and replied with a tongue stuck-out emoji.

Emma took Hope with her downstairs. The baby sat in the car seat happily with her plush swan that Regina had given her. By far that was one of Emma's favorite gifts. Hope seemed to enjoy it as well. The little tinkling should it made when it moved, intrigued her. They reached the bottom floor and headed for the kitchen. They passed the den where Prince Henry was playing video games. At the sound of Emma and the baby, he peeked over the couch. Emma smiled at him but didn't stop. She had a difficult time connecting with him. Perhaps it was the fact that this Henry reminded her of the weak version of herself or maybe it scared her that this is what Henry would have turned out to be had she raised him. He wasn't so bad now but he was pretty terrible back in his realm. Being with Regina was working for him. He was becoming loving, considerate and compassionate. He should be proud of himself but Emma didn't know how to feel so she avoided him.

She hurried to the kitchen and stepped inside. She set the car seat on the kitchen island. She then took the tablet from where it was tucked underneath her arm and sat it on the counter. She read the ingredients for the chicken and rice that she was going to make for dinner. Simple enough to not give everyone food poisoning. She nodded to herself and set off to gather the ingredients. Once she did so, she set everything down before going to search through the freezer for the chicken. She knew Regina had some. She found it fairly quickly. She took it out and set it on the counter as well.

She then stepped back and went to grab a pan from the cabinet. She pulled out a baking dish. She rinsed it, dried it and set it down next to the food. She looked at the frozen chicken and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked as he entered the room. Emma glanced up.

“Your mom said I can stay with you for a bit,” Emma answered. 

“Why?” He asked.

“Why not?” Emma threw back.

Henry sighed. Seemingly dissatisfied with that answer, “What are you making?”

"Dinner."

"Can't we just order from Granny's?'" He asked.

Emma unwrapped the chicken and dropped the frozen meat into the dish. She looked up at him and sighed. This kid was definitely getting the hang of living in this land. He certainly had the annoying part down. "Do you have Granny's money?"

Henry made a face. "No. I don't work. I'm royalty."

Emma scoffed. Regina was making this kid into such a brat. "Alright then, shut up." She said calmly then returned to the task at hand. She read the recipe.

Okay, the chicken needed to be thawed, cleaned and marinated. Emma didn't exactly have time for that so she waved a hand over the pan and the chicken was suddenly thawed and ready to go. She glanced up and found the Prince watching her with a judgy expression. "What?" She asked. The man shrugged. "Don't tell Regina," she warned.

"I won't tell her and you buy me food from Granny's." He said. He made a disgusted face, "...because I do not want any part of that concoction you're creating there."

Emma made a face. "Oh shut up. How about you keep your mouth shut and I won't put snakes in your bed?"

Prince Henry knew what Emma was capable of. He's seen her powers in action. He did not want to piss her off and end up on the receiving end of them. He nodded and began backing out of the room. "Deal." He said before turning on his heel and quickly leaving.

Once she was positive that he was totally gone, she shook her head with a long sigh. She looked at her daughter. "Your brother. Well, one of them. The other isn't much better but he's older so he's less annoying."

Hope smiled at that and Emma returned it. "We love them anyway." She told the baby. She hoped that her children would get along. The age gap would definitely be an issue but it wasn't like she could change that. They had to deal with what they've been given

"Okay so let's get to work on this dinner for Regina," Emma announced clapping her hands together. She knew that this was going to be quite a surprise. When Emma offered dinner, Regina probably thought that she meant takeout. Nope. Emma wanted to show off her newly honed cooking skills. If this went well, Regina and their host would have a delicious hot meal waiting for her when she got home and if it didn't, Emma would just order from Granny's. She sighed. "Okay, here goes."

She began adding the seasoning and the vegetables. She added a bit of broth then covered up the dish. She felt that it looked good enough when she headed over to the oven and popped the dish inside. She looked at her daughter and smiled at her then proceeded to wash her hands. She moved onto the rice and broccoli. Once, that was on the stove, she walked over to her daughter. She gave the small infant a smile. Emma picked up the tablet then scrolled through it until she found a story to read Hope while they waited. “'The Ugly Duckling'." She read aloud.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Regina stepped into her house and let out a long exhausted sigh. Her job was never done as the realm's reigning queen. She loved it but it was nice to just come home after a long day and put her feet up. She stepped out of her heels and hung her purse up on the coat rack. She tossed her keys into the bowl by the door. That reminded her that she needed to get Emma a spare key. Oh yes, Emma and Hope Swan-Jones were staying with her temporarily. She was excited to have them around and the idea of catching up with Emma and getting to know Hope better was quite appealing. In spite of the circumstances, she was glad that Emma was taking care of herself and had mustered the courage to free herself but she figured that Emma was hurting given that she had been with Hook for so long and they shared a child. She would just keep a close eye on her and be there if she needed her. 

She walked through the house and got a whiff of something delicious. She followed the scent all of the way to the kitchen. There she found Emma setting a dish onto the counter. Regina's brows rose and she couldn't help the smile. She thought it was absolutely adorable. Then again, she thought that anything Emma did was adorable.

"What's this?" Regina chuckled as she padded into the room. Emma looked over her shoulder and gave her a grin. 

"Food!" She said happily. "I've learned to cook and I couldn't wait to impress you with my new found skills."

Regina stepped further into the kitchen. She passed the baby that was fast asleep in her car seat. Regina touched her little toes before heading over to Emma. She stood beside her and observed the food in front of her. Emma was transporting rice from a pot to a serving dish. It all looked and smelled amazing. 

"I'm sure it's delicious." 

"The table is already set," Emma informed her. "I'll just put everything out then take Hope upstairs and put her down."

Regina looked at her friend. She had matured so much and she was so amazed by that. "I'll put her down." She offered. Emma didn't hesitate when she looked up at her.

"Would you?" Emma sighed in relief. "Thank you. I would like to just set the food out."

Regina smiled and placed a hand on her back and rubbed gently. "It will be my pleasure." 

Emma returned the smile. That was when Regina stepped back and walked over to the counter where the baby was perched. She leaned over and unbuckled her from the car seat. She pressed the baby against her, her little head on her shoulder. "I will be right back." She said before leaving the room. On the way, she saw Henry standing there in the doorway of the living room. 

"Hi, sweetie," Regina said before leaning over and kissing his cheek. "How was your day?" 

He shrugged his shoulders. "Interesting. Why are Emma and Hope here?" 

"I invited them to stay with us," Regina announced. She didn't ask him how he felt about it because it was sudden. She was almost positive that he wouldn't mind and neither would their other housemates. Besides, it was temporary. 

"Why though?"

Regina sighed. "Why not?" 

"She has a house on the other side of town." Henry reasoned. "Why is she not there… with her husband?"

Regina wrinkled her nose. "If she felt ready to tell you, I'm sure she would have." She hissed. "It's not our place. I would also appreciate it if you were polite to her and made her stay here pleasant."

Henry sighed and nodded. "Okay." 

Regina kissed his cheek again. "Thank you."

She heard the click of the front door opening and closing. She looked at her son and sighed. "Now, I have to explain it to your aunt." 

Henry chuckled. "Good luck."

Regina rolled her eyes then blew out a breath. She turned and headed for the foyer where she found Zelena and Robin removing their shoes. 

"Hey, sis." Zelena greeted. Robin giggled upon seeing her aunt and ran over to Regina. She wrapped around Regina's legs hugging her. Regina combed her fingers through her hair.

"Hi, honey." She placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face. "How was your day?"

"Good," Robin said happily. She reached up and touched the baby's foot. "Is that Hope?"

Zelena's head popped up then. Her brows furrowed. "Regina, where you get the baby? I thought we weren't in the baby stealing business anymore?"

Regina made a face at her sister's joking. "I never was in the baby stealing business. That's Gold's shtick."

Zelena snorted and nodded. "That's true. Seriously though, where'd the baby come from?"

Regina sighed and felt that she just needed to tell her. "Emma. It's Hope."

"What?" Zelena looked worried. "Where's Emma? Is she okay?"

Regina nodded her head. "Yeah, she is." She patted the baby's back. "Hey, come with me to put her down? I'll explain."

"Yeah, sure," Zelena answered sensing her sister’s urgency. 

Regina looked at Robin. "Go ask Emma if she needs help in the kitchen?"

Robin gasped and her face lit up. "Emma?!" She squealed then she took off for the kitchen. Neither Regina or Zelena said anything to her about running. The child was clearly excited since she was a fan of Emma Swan.

Regina tilted her head towards the staircase then headed up the stairs. Zelena followed behind her. Once, they reached the second floor, Regina began giving her a recap of what was going down with Emma. She didn't go into much detail except that Emma was separated from Hook and Regina had invited Emma to stay with them until she found a suitable home for herself and her daughter. 

"If you think it would be too cramped then let me know and the three of us will go to my parents' estate instead," Regina said. 

Zelena stayed silent for a moment as she tried to process the large amount of information she was just given. Regina pushed the door open to the guest room and walked inside. That was when Zelena finally spoke.

"Good riddance," Zelena said. Regina looked over her shoulder as she walked over to the crib. "I'm glad that Emma finally came to her senses and kicked him to the curb. That man..." She huffed out a breath. "Good for her! She can stay however long she pleases!"

Regina nodded. "Thank you!"

Zelena nodded back. Regina laid Hope out in the crib. She made sure that it was safe then headed back to her sister. 

"Does she want us to get rid of the pirate?" Zelena asked as they stepped out of the room. Regina gave her sister a look. 

“Sadly no.” She answered. The two of them chuckled before heading back downstairs. 

When they entered the dining room, Regina found Henry and Robin already seated at the table on either side of Emma. There was a lovely spread. All of the food looked amazing and smelled fantastic. Regina and Zelena took their seats. Regina across from Emma on the opposite end of the table and Zelena between Regina and Robin. 

"This looks great," Regina said as she moved her chair in.

"Smells good as well." Zelena chimed. "Hello, Emma."

"Hey, Zelena," Emma said brightly. "Don't worry, I asked Regina before using anything."

Regina snorted. "She did."

Emma grinned. "Wine?" She offered. "Honestly I can only have one glass. I'm breastfeeding so."

Regina glanced at her son and saw as he visibly paled at the mention of the word. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to Emma. "Yes, that makes sense."

Emma's smile grew as she filled Zelena’s glass, then motioned for Regina’s. Once she was done with the sisters, she sat and filled her own. She went to sit the bottle down but Henry spoke. 

“I’d have some.” He said, 

Emma looked at him. “Uh, no.”

“Why not?” He asked. “I had it back home.”

Emma looked across the table at Regina. “How old is he?”

“Eighteen.” The man said. “Time works differently in our world.”

“The legal drinking age is twenty-one,” Emma said with a shrug. “Sorry, buddy.”

“Oh come on, Em. Give the boy some!” Zelena chuckled. “I’m sure you didn't wait till you were the drinking age when you got started.”

“I didn't.” Emma shrugged. “Which is why I ended up pregnant and in prison at seventeen. I want my children to be better than I was, so my answer is no.” she looked across the table and caught Regina’s eyes. “Do you agree?”

How could she not? Frankly, she enjoyed watching Emma put her foot down in such a way. The fire in her eyes and the firmness in her tone was a turn on. At this point, if Emma told her she couldn't drink, she would probably obey. She felt like putty. She cleared her throat. “Uh, yes, whatever you say, Emma. I have your back, you know this.”

Emma dipped her head. “Thanks.” she turned to Henry. “Sorry.”

“The wardens have spoken.” Zelena teased. 

Henry shrugged. “Fine.”

Emma looked surprised but nodded. "So, let's eat."

Not having to be told twice, everyone dug in. Henry, of course, piled his plate up high. Regina didn't mind as long as he ate it all but wow. Robin tried hers first, eager to begin her dinner. 

"Mmm...." the child said as she chewed the chicken. "Yummy!"

Emma laughed. "Good. I’m glad you liked it."

The adults at the table tried theirs as well and they all agreed. Emma had done a great job. After expressing this to Emma, they all fell into easy conversation. Robin told everyone about her day at school. Everyone smiled and listened. Regina then spoke of her day and so did everyone else. It was a nice dinner. Everything was so still and calm and everyone seemed to enjoy that. The first couple of weeks after the merging of the realms was hectic and chaotic. It took a lot of work but they eventually got everything worked out. Now, Storybrooke was back to normal and everything was alright again. 

Regina had come to appreciate her peace. Having Emma around and knowing she was okay made her feel so much better. 

When dinner came to an end and Henry had eaten all of it. Emma reminded the kids that there was ice cream in the freezer. Regina thought that Henry was too full but he, of course, sprinted into the kitchen behind Robin to get some. Zelena accompanied them, claiming she was going to supervise but Regina and Emma both knew better.

Regina chuckled as she stood and started picking up the plates closest her. Emma was doing the same on the other side of the table. "I'll get the dishes, Emma. It's fine." She offered. "You gave us a really nice dinner. It's the least I could do."

Emma looked up at her with a smile. "It's okay. You've been at work all day."

"And you've been here with a new baby. That's a job all in itself." Regina pointed out. "Really, I don't mind."

Emma sighed. She looked like she was not going to give in. She was stubborn that way. "How about this..."

Regina raised a dark eyebrow. "I'm listening."

"We both do it?" Emma said. "I rinse and you load the dishwasher?"

Regina looked unsure and like she wanted to protest but she knew that if she didn't give in, they would be standing there debating all night. She nodded her head. "Fair enough."

Emma grinned. "Perfect." She said before turning on her heel and heading out of the room. Regina chuckled to herself before following. 

They found that Zelena, Henry, and Robin were no longer in the kitchen. The half-eaten carton was still there though. Regina rolled her eyes and headed over to the sink. Emma, of course, shooed her away. Regina gave her a playful eye roll before taking her place in front of the dishwasher. Emma turned the faucet on and began rinsing. 

"How is Hope liking it here so far?" Regina asked curiously. She knew that even at that age, children had their opinions.

Emma handed her the plate. "Well, she likes it. She's curious about everything because it's new. I also think she was looking for you." 

Regina nibbled her lip. She thought that was cute and all but it gave her an idea and it worried her. "Emma,"

"Yep?"

"Can I ask you something?"

The blonde woman responded with a nod. "You can ask me anything. You know that." 

"It's personal."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and handed her a glass. "You know I don't have a problem opening up to you. I don't have any secrets with you."

Regina nodded. "Okay." She inhaled softly. "I was just wondering... how Hope is doing with everything. Does she notice that her father...?"

"Oh!" Emma gasped then she chuckled, "Regina! Jesus. You had me so nervous only to ask that?" 

Regina shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want to invade your personal space or insult you."

Emma shook her head. "No. Look, it's nice being able to discuss these things with you because my parents are going to be less than understanding." She raised a hand. "Don't get me wrong. I don't give a fuck what they think but I can be open with you in a way that I cannot with them."

"Oh." Regina didn't know what else to say.

Emma smiled at her. "Yeah so to answer your question... I think Hope is too young to understand. Near the end he wasn't exactly spending an abundance of time with her so you know, babies forget. So I don't think she misses him that much."

Regina nodded. At least that worry was gone. "Okay. Good."

Emma grinned. "Thanks for worrying about us though."

Regina looked up and gave Emma a smile. "I'm a worrier as my sister says."

Emma chuckled as she lowered her head. "That's not a bad thing. When you care for someone, you want them to be okay and when you think they aren't, you worry. That's natural. It's always nice to know that you care so much about us." She looked into Regina's eyes and Regina felt her cheeks growing warm. She felt a nervousness in her stomach and a shyness came over her. She hasn't felt this way around Emma in years. Those feelings were coming back. She wouldn't allow it.

She cleared her throat to push them down. "Yes, that's what family does, I suppose."

Emma bit her lip. "Yeah, I suppose."

Regina coughed again at the sight of that. Emma stepped a little closer and Regina stepped back. "Hey, um, is that it for the dishes?"

"Yes," Emma answered softly. 

"Good," Regina said and shut the dishwasher then started it. "I'm going to change." She motioned to her work attire. "Pencil skirts aren't exactly comfortable."

Emma looked down and checked her out. "I'm sure not a soul complained today."

Regina furrowed her brow. Was Emma flirting with her? Of course not. Friends do this all the time. She was simply complimenting her. No need to feed into it so much. Regina laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, well..." She began backing up. "I'll be right back." She then turned and left the room. 

"Okay well, I'll be in the den when you get back!" She heard Emma call after her. 

Regina sighed and continued to stairs. She practically ran upstairs and to her bedroom. She shut the door and leaned against it. She tried to keep herself calm. Emma was just being friendly, she reminded herself. She was reading too much into it. Hell, she just got out of a relationship. She did not need Regina jumping to conclusions or fawning over. 

She blew out a breath and pushed off the door. She got changed into a pair of leggings and a v-neck tee and headed back downstairs. She found Zelena, Emma, and Henry on the couch. Robin was on the floor in front of them. Emma, Henry, and Robin all had controllers in their hands and were staring at the television screen. Zelena appeared to just be watching and very entertained. 

Regina stepped closer into the room and looked at the screen. The three of them were playing a video game. Racing, it appeared.

"I don't even know how Robin is so good at this. She's not even old enough to drive." Emma said without tearing her eyes away from the screen. 

"She's the Mario Kart champ in this house," Henry said. 

"It's true." Robin agreed. "I'm undefeated."

"For now." Emma challenged. 

Robin seemed unfazed by that. She focused on the screen. She appeared to have a pretty good lead until Emma pulled out a banana peel and threw it at her. Robin gasped as she lost control of her kart. Emma zoomed passed her, followed by Henry. The three of them went around another lap on the animated track. Robin got a hold of a plant that was strapped to the front of her little kart. When she was close enough, the plant snapped Henry sending his cart spinning. She zipped passed him and aimed for Emma who was currently holding first place. Emma moved aside, and let Robin go ahead of.her.

The child giggled. "Good choice."

Emma grunted in response and her player raised the green turtle shell above her head and threw it with perfect precision. She hit Robin sending her kart reeling. She stopped and Emma zoomed passed her. The shell ricocheted and hit Henry's kart, stopping him as well. Emma crossed the finish line effortlessly. Robin finished second and Henry finished fourth.

Emma lowered her controller. "Well, it seems like there's a new reigning champ."

Robin turned around and glared at Emma. "Rematch." Was all the child said.

"Done," Emma said.

"Maybe, I'll do better than fourth hopefully." Said, Henry.

Regina took a seat beside Zelena who was seated on the opposite side of Henry. Emma was on the other. A part of Regina was relieved that she didn't have to sit beside Emma. She didn't know why but she didn't have it in her right then. The distance was good. She focused on the television again and watched as the trio started another game.

"Of course you're Cat-Peach again!" Robin cried.

"Well, you're baby peach so don't judge," Emma shot back. "The cat costume is cool."

Henry snorted and selected baby Mario. Then they moved onto karts. When they finished that, they were ready to begin.

"I'm going to kick your butt," Robin said. Emma simply laughed and Regina became so smitten by the melodic sound.

"Robin," Zelena said.

"Sorry, mom." The little girl said quickly before turning back to the game. 

Zelena blew out a breath and shook her head. "Gods, she's so competitive."

"I wonder where she gets it," Regina said sarcastically. Zelena sighed.

"Oh hush," she said giving Regina a swat.

Regina chuckled. They watched Emma, Henry and Robin play about five more games before Zelena called told Robin that it was time for bed. Robin whined and told her mother that she needed to defend her title.

"Emma won three out of five. That title is long gone. There's a new champ." Zelena said getting to her feet. She walked over to her daughter and offered her hand. The little girl begrudgingly stood and took her mother's hand. 

"You can try and win your title back tomorrow." Emma offered.

Robin gave Emma a glare then stuck her tongue out at her. Emma snorted and it turned into a soft chuckle. The little girl then walked with her mother out of the room. 

Emma looked back at Regina and their eyes met. They shared a smile. Because the little girl's reaction to losing for the first time was downright hilarious or because they simply felt more comfortable then they've ever been in each other's presence, they were both unsure but it was nice to share a smile like that again. 

"Wanna play something else?" Henry asked Emma, breaking their moment. Neither of them minded of course since they weren't quite sure what was happening. 

"Uh yeah, sure what else you got?" Emma asked.

"A few," Henry said. "Henry D. got them for me when he left town on one of his trips." He explained. He reached over and sat the stack of games on top of the coffee table. "Or I can plug in the PS4."

Emma looked at the selection and picked one up. "No. It's cool. I haven't played Mario party in a while." She handed it to him and Henry nodded as he accepted it. As he set the new game up, Emma looked at Regina and smiled at her. Regina smiled back. 

"Okay." Henry sat up. "Let’s do this."

Emma chuckled and turned back to the game. "Hell yeah."

* * *

Emma and Henry played for a bit then Henry excused himself and went up to bed. He kissed Regina's cheek goodnight and then gave Emma an awkward little wave. Emma wished him goodnight as well then the boy was gone. 

"Guess he needed some alone time," Emma muttered. "You know, Peach is kinda hot."

Regina made a face. "Emma, I do not wish to think of my son..." She lowered her voice. "Doing any adult things."

"Masturbation is normal, Regina," Emma said with a sigh. "Besides he's not a kid anymore."

"Well, both of the Henrys are my babies," Regina said stubbornly. "I don't want to even think that they even know what sex is."

Emma laughed. "Our oldest son has an eight-year-old. That ship has sailed."

Regina glared at Emma. "How can you be so cavalier about this?"

"I'd rather him use his hand then stick that thing in a girl and knock her up," Emma said plainly. "Playing with yourself will not hurt anyone." She paused. "Perhaps yourself if you go too hard."

Regina shook her head and sighed. "You're insane."

Emma chuckled. "Well..."

"Would you be so open about this with Hope?" 

Emma nodded. "Hell yeah. I plan to be completely transparent with her. I want her to understand what sex is, how it could be dangerous and the effect it could have on her life. No one really spoke to me about my body and my much older partner was… careless so I ended up pregnant. Teens will experiment. I just want her to know everything so she will make good decisions and stay safe."

"You felt that Neal let you down?" 

Emma sighed deeply. "No. I can't blame him. I was a willing participant. I should have taken it upon myself to get educated. Me ending up pregnant was just as much my fault as it was his."

Regina nodded her head. She was seeing a lot of growth in Emma. She really liked that. "But you got Henry. You gave me one of the best things that ever happened to me. In fact, you gave me two."

"I only gave birth to one," Emma admitted. "...but I'm glad I could make you happy with that. Honestly, seeing you with them makes me happy as well. It's like every kid that has my DNA loves you."

Regina smirked and she couldn't help herself, "Maybe it's because they have your DNA."

Emma looked surprised for a moment then a grin spread across her pink lips. "Maybe. Maybe they get their affection for you from me, is that what you're saying?"

Regina shrugged a shoulder. "Perhaps."

Emma chuckled. Not mockingly but she seemed genuinely entertained by this conversation. "That would explain why my daughter is basically in love with you."

Regina laughed softly. "What?"

"She might trade me in and take you as a mother."

Regina couldn't help the snort. "No. I'm okay with being the Godmom."

Emma nodded with a small smile. "She got lucky in that department. I mean, any kid could have a Fairy Godmother, but how many kids get a Magical Queen Godmom?"

"You're right." Regina nodded. "You're right. She is pretty Damn lucky." 

Emma nodded as she chuckled. "Oh yeah. We're all lucky to have you, Regina."

Regina's heart jolted and her stomach dropped but not in a negative way. Emma's words touched her and they made her feel something. Something she couldn't describe but it was light and heavy at the same time. "Emma, I..."

"Yeah?" Emma asked with wide eyes.

"I..." Regina trailed off again. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to say but. "I--"

A cry ripped through the house, cutting her off. Emma looked at Regina. "I'm sorry."

Regina shook her head and waved a hand. "She slept for a while. We should be thanking her."

Emma still looked apologetic "Hell yeah. I mean, I thought I would have to wake her to feed her." She said as she stood. "I told you she likes it here."

Emma gave her a wink then walked out of the room. Regina sat there with the dumbest grin on her face. She knew that she was feeding into this way too much but it was just nice to have Emma to herself even if it was just a moment. She was so happy that Emma was happy. She was relieved that Emma was beginning to find her peace. Emma deserves all the happiness in the world and she wanted her to find it. 

"What are you grinning at?"

Regina's head snapped up and she caught her sister leaned up against the door frame. "None of your business."

"Were the two of you plotting ways to get rid of Hook?" Zelena asked with a giggle as she stepped into the room. "I knew Emma still had a little darkness left in her from the Dark One fiasco."

"Shut up." Regina chuckled as her sister sat.

"Oh! I'm right?" She raised her brows. "How are you guys going to do it? Because he keeps coming back like a roach."

Regina laughed out then and shoved her sister's shoulder. "Zelena!"

Zelena snorted. "We can bad mouth him now, right?" She asked excitedly. "No more being nice for Emma."

Regina gave Zelena a look. "We need to be cordial for Hope."

Zelena wrinkled her nose. "Gah! That guy sucks."

Regina laughed. "He sort of does."

"Meh." The older sister waved it off. "We'll be nice because the little bean is so cute."

Regina nodded. "Yeah..." She agreed. Then she turned to Zelena again. "Speaking of beans, is Robin asleep?"

"Out like a light." 

"Good."

"She was ranting and raving like a madwoman about Emma beating her at that ridiculous game." Zelena sighed. "I have to threaten to put her under a sleeping curse for her to go to sleep."

Regina snorted. "Emma better sleep with one eye open." 

Zelena scoffed. "I'll say."

Both witches laughed then. Zelena glanced at the clock. "It's getting late. We should turn in."

Regina looked at the clock and nodded. "Yes. I have work in the morning..." She made a face.

"Getting tired already, sis? Need a break?"

Regina laughed. "When have I ever taken a break?" She asked as she stood. 

"Good point," Zelena answered. "Maybe it's time? You know, spend more time with us. I'm sure those two blondes upstairs would like to see you more."

Regina threw her sister a side glance. She didn't know what she was insinuating but she didn't like it. "Yes well," 

Zelena laughed. "I'm just saying. When's the last time you and Emma hung out? 

“Well, Emma has a new baby. I have a world to run. We don't exactly have time for brunch."

"Make time. That's your best friend."

Regina glared at her sister. "Thanks for the advice that I didn't ask for."

Zelena nodded. "You need to chill for a bit." 

Regina stood. "I will. I just need to get everything in order."

Zelena hummed. "I'll believe it when I see it, kiddo."

Regina laughed. "I swear, I'm off to bed. Goodnight."

"See you in the morning."

Regina smiled and left the room. She headed upstairs, just ready to shower and collapse into bed. She walked down the hallway and looked back in the opposite discretion. The door to the attic was shut which meant that Henry had gone to sleep. Regina nodded to herself and began heading for her room. She passed the guest room and found the door open. She peeked inside to find Emma on her bed, feeding Hope.

"Hey, I just wanted to say goodnight," Regina announced. Emma looked over at her and smiled. 

"Goodnight and thanks again. Tonight has been the most fun I've had in a very long time." Emma said. "I know I was just playing games with the kids but the whole family part of it was really nice. I needed that. I need this."

That made Regina's heart swell with joy. "I'm... Emma... I am so glad that my chaotic family could help you. At least they're good for something other than driving me up the walls."

Emma chuckled softly. "What you have here is amazing. I'm really happy that you have this. A family that loves and accepts you. You're really lucky, Regina."

Regina stepped into the room. "Emma, my family is your family. We all love you and care about you. We support and accept you. You have this too." She whispered. "You're one of us. Just keep in mind that you are welcome to stay for as long as you like. I was thinking..."

Emma raised a brow. "What were you thinking?"

Regina grinned. "Maybe we can turn Henry's old room into a nursery. That will give the two of you more space to stretch out."

Emma's mouth fell open and she quickly began shaking her head. "No, Regina, this is fine. We love it. Seriously, don't put yourself out. We plan to be out of your hair soon."

"First of all, I love having you two here and secondly, you aren't putting me out." Regina reasoned. "That room is vacant and it will be for a long time so let's make use of it."

Emma smiled. "I think you're doing enough for us. Our stay is temporary so don't stress it."

Regina huffed and gave Emma a look. "I don't mind. Emma, I'm her Godmother, right?"

Emma nodded. "Duh."

"Okay, so I will build her a nursery in my house. Use it for as long as you like." Regina said. It was clear that her mind was made up and Emma couldn't change it. "And if she stays over while I babysit her... she'll have a place to sleep."

Emma nodded. "You have a point."

Regina smiled wide when she realized that she had won. "Besides, you need privacy."

"Regi-"

"Goodnight, sleep well, you two. I will see you in the morning." She said cutting Emma off. She gave the blonde woman a wink before leaving the room. The look of shock on Emma's face caused her to grin on her way to her own room. 

She could still leave Emma baffled and get the best of her. Just like old times, she thought with a chuckle. How she missed this. How she missed Emma. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoy writing mature mommy!emma.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Hope decided to allow Emma to sleep a bit through the night but as soon as the sun rose, so did she. She fussed and whined until Emma woke up. Emma's eyes fluttered open slowly before shutting again. The baby began whimpering then and Emma knew what was coming. A flat out temper tantrum because Emma wasn't moving fast enough. Emma took one of her daughter's little pink sock covered feet into her hand and held it. Despite sleeping against her mother's chest, the touch calmed the baby into silence but only for a moment. She started fussing again and Emma sighed. 

"Five more minutes, sweetie." She whispered. Hope was having none of it and gave Emma a warning whimper. Emma knew exactly what that meant. She had better get up and give her what she needed. 

Emma's eyes opened again and she looked at her daughter who had her face turned toward her. She had her nose scrunched in distaste at her mother not doing what she pleased immediately. Emma had no choice but to begin her day. She sat up and looked around the room. She had a brief moment of disorientation where she didn't know where she was. This is something she believed that followed her from her childhood. Most days she did wake up in a new place so she had to get acquainted with a new environment very often. So now, whenever she woke up she would have a brief moment of not knowing where she was. When she lived in the loft that feeling had gotten better. The confusion returned when she moved into her home but subsided after a few weeks. It was nice waking up and knowing she would see familiar faces. It gave her a feeling of safety and comfort. She knew that very soon she would feel the same about this room. Then she would move into her own house and have to start over. Emma made a face at that thought. 

"So much bossy in such a tiny package." She whispered. "You get that from your godmother."

Emma folded her legs in front of her. She then reached over and picked up her daughter. She gave her a sniff and realized that she needed to be changed. Emma laid her down then climbed out of bed to gather the baby's diaper bag. She grabbed everything she needed then proceeded to change her. Once that was finished, she sat back in the same position she was in before and proceeded to feed her. With a flick of Emma's wrist, the curtain opened and she could see the day just outside. Emma's own room was facing the backyard. She could see a deer grazing in the grass. She hoped to see something cool. Creatures from the other realms have wondered into Storybrooke a few times. Nothing too wild just the average unicorn or Pegasus would show up in people’s yards. She would show her daughter but of course, the baby was too young to be excited. 

Occasionally fair folk or faë would enter the town as well. Only moments like that or when she would see someone riding a horse through the streets of their town would remind her that Storybrooke was much larger than she could see. 

Perhaps someday she would explore the United Realms and see all it had to offer but right now she was content. Emma changed the baby then fed her.

Hope finished eating and Emma proceeded to burp her. Hope let out a hefty belch that caused her mother to laugh. Emma grinned and she cradled her again. "To think I find belching funny again after I had you."

Her daughter simply smiled as Emma wiped her face with the diaper. Emma heard the click of a door and the patter of feet against the floor. She knew it was Regina. She wanted to see her before she left for work. Emma looked down at her daughter. "Let's go say good morning to Gina."

Emma stood and they headed downstairs. She found Regina in the kitchen making herself a cup of coffee. The woman had her back to her as she filled the mug. 

"Morning." Emma greeted to announce her presence. She didn't want to startle Regina. Regina glanced over her shoulder and saw them. 

She then turned and leaned up against the counter. "Well, good morning to both of you." She said with a smile. She was dressed in her full work attire, makeup hair. She was ready for the day. "How did you sleep?"

"Great," Emma said as she walked over to the breakfast bar and sat. "That bed is so comfortable. I love it."

Regina's smile grew. "I'm so glad you like it. Did Hope like the crib?"

Emma scoffed. "She slept in it for all of ten minutes. She fussed and whined until I took her out to feed her. She tricked me because she wasn't hungry. She just wanted me to hold her. Anyway, I let her sleep in bed with me."

Regina looked quite amused by that. Hook would have been very annoyed. He always was when she let their daughter sleep with them. Regina, however, looked like she found it pretty funny. "Who's the adult here?" 

Emma scoffed. "I think I'm supposed to be but she calls the shots."

"Well, you are the mother." Regina pointed out. "That means putting your foot down in favor of getting a little sleep. I mean a little. Your baby is too young for you to get a full night." 

Emma made a face. "How much longer?"

"Would you like some coffee?" Regina offered.

Emma made a face. "Is that safe?"

Regina raised a brow. "You haven't had coffee?"

Emma shook her head. "I'm not a big coffee drinker." She explained. “And I wasn't sure if I could whilst nursing.” 

"You like your hot cocoa."

Emma smiled. "Yeah."

Regina nodded. "One hot cocoa coming up."

"Oh, Regina, you don't have to."

"It's fine," Regina said. “By the way, coffee is fine as long as you don't drink the entire pot.” 

Emma chuckled. "Okay so, in that case, I'll take that coffee."

Regina smiled before turning to the cabinet and pulling out a cup. She filled it with coffee then brought the mug over to Emma. She sat it in front of her then pushed the cream and sugar towards her. She then walked around with her own cup and sat beside her. 

"Thanks," Emma said before she began fixing her coffee the way she liked it. Very light and sweet.

"To answer your question." Regina began. "You have a few months before she sleeps through the night. But as time goes on, she will wake less frequently."

That wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear but it gave her hope. "I'm just so tired." She admitted. Regina gave her a sympathetic look and Emma immediately regretted her confession. "I know I'm a mom and it's my job to care for her..."

"She has two parents," Regina told her. "Besides, you're entitled to be tired."

Emma sighed in relief. Regina didn't scream at her and tell her to toughen up. "Being tired sucks and I often feel guilty for it."

"That's normal. There's nothing to be guilty about though, Emma."

Emma smiled softly. She needed to hear that from someone she trusted. "Thank you."

Regina placed a hand on her shoulder and comfort washed over her. All of her worries faded away. "Emma... would you mind if I took Hope out for the day on Saturday? I'm a terrible Godmother. I haven't even taken her to the park yet. I also think Robin would like a trip to the park."

Emma gave Regina a side glance. "Regina, I know what you're doing and I don't like it. I'm okay."

Regina looked at Emma with an almost innocent expression. "I just want to spend time with her."

Emma sighed. Regina definitely knew how to finesse her and she sort of like the way that Regina could get her to do whatever she pleased. "Fine."

Regina laughed. "Great and you're not invited."

Emma made a face. "You guys are mean."

Regina laughed and shrugged. "Too bad!" She teased.

Emma laughed as well and she wondered how she had gotten so lucky to have a friend like Regina. They sat there sharing a small smile in a comfortable moment of silence. It didn't last long because the tap of small shoes entering the room announced Robin's arrival. 

The little girl shuffled into the room, dragging her pink backpack behind her. Her face was twisted into a scowl and her eyebrows were furrowed. Regina snorted softly at the sight of the grumpy little girl. Robin climbed into the seat beside her aunt and glared at the space ahead of her. Regina turned to Emma and they shared a look. 

"Morning kid!" Emma greeted.

Robin grumbled something incoherent and folded her arms over her chest. Regina turned back to Emma.

"She's not a morning person." She explained. Regina looked back to her niece. "Hey, birdy, would you like some cereal?"

With the offer of food, the little girl looked interested. "Okay." She said with a nod. "Or... we can have French Toast?"

Regina opened her mouth. Possibly to agree but Zelena waltzed into the kitchen, cutting her off. "No. You should have gotten up earlier."

Robin huffed and went back into her cranky mode. Regina gave Zelena a look but clearly bit her tongue being as Robin was Zelena's daughter. There was a bout of tension in the room which Zelena seemed unaware of and Regina looked like if her sister did so much as breathed her air, she would let her have it. Wanting to ease the tension, Emma spoke. 

"I mean, I've learned to make French Toast flavored pancakes." She announced. All three Mills women turned to her. Emma nodded. "Mhm. Neal is a great fan of pancakes and French Toast and he could never decide on which he wanted so I taught myself a way to give him both. You see, we love the cinnamon taste of French Toast, right?"

Robin nodded. "And the eggy taste."

Emma nodded. She was impressed that a five-year-old got that. "Right. So I learned to combine the tastes."

Robin looked curious and tilted her head to the side. "Is it good?"

Emma scoffed. "Is it? It's amazing!"

Robin's face lit up with excitement. "I want to to try it."

Emma nodded. "Okay, here's the deal. If you and your aunty Gina give me a smile, I will make them for you tomorrow."

Robin didn't have to be told twice and gave Emma the biggest smile that she had ever seen. Emma returned it then turned to Regina. "So?"

Regina gave Emma a look but the little twitch at the corner of her mouth told Emma that she was going to cave at any moment. 

"Come on, Aunty Gina, smile for Emma. She's gonna give us pancakes tomorrow!" Robin announced happily.

Regina looked down at her niece and set a bowl in front of her with a spoon in it. She then slid a box of cereal to her and the milk. The Queen's gaze then flickered to Emma. Emma grinned, knowing that she had her. She had no choice but to comply. "You heard the kid."

Regina gave in and shook her head with a small smile. "Fine. Only because you agreed to make breakfast."

"I agreed to make Robbie breakfast. Not you." Emma said matter-of-factly. "The rest of you are on your own."

"Ooooh!" Robin said through a giggle.

"Oh, hush and eat your breakfast, you little owl," Regina said playfully. Robin who was officially cheered up happily poured her cereal into her bowl and began eating her breakfast.

Regina watched Emma curiously and Emma stared back. When Regina stepped away and went grab Robin some juice, Zelena leaned up against the side of the counter where Emma was. Emma looked at her with a furrow of her brow.

"I was in danger, wasn't I?" Zelena asked in a whisper. "Regina was mad?"

Emma nodded. "Oh yeah. You should have seen the look on her face."

Zelena winced. "Well, thanks for not letting her kill me then."

"No problem."

Zelena lightly touched the baby's head. "How's she?"

Emma looked at the baby who was happily sucking on her pacifier as she watched Regina move around the kitchen. "She's good."

Zelena glanced back as if curious what Hope was looking at. She then turned back. "Regina has a shadow."

Emma scoffed. "I know. Wait till she learns to walk."

Zelena laughed. "Oh yeah, forget it. She has the same effect on Robin. She follows her around everywhere. Kids love Regina." She rolled her eyes. "Perhaps it's because she's actually nice to them."

Emma laughed at that. Well, Regina is nice to her just a bit sassy. Emma likes the spiciness. It's actually one of her favorite things about Regina.

"Are you finished?" Emma heard Regina ask Robin. 

"Yes." The little girl answered. 

Regina smiled, "Wonderful. Get ready so I can drop you and your mommy off at work."

Robin gasped and leaped down from the stool. She stood before her aunt with her arms opened wide to show her her outfit. Regina nodded in approval then patted her on the head.

"How's work going?" Emma asked Zelena. 

Zelena looked over at Emma. "Well, honestly. They've added magic to the school curriculum since there are so many magical young folks these days and it is quite fascinating. I've been teaching basic magic. You know spells, teleportation, and broom flying. I like it enough. It makes me miss my magic though."

Emma frowned. She remembered her mother telling her about that. They asked a few of the magical men and women in town to help with teaching the younger witches and wizards about magic. Apparently Maleficent teaches magic history, advanced potions and shapeshifting. Emma found it intriguing since most people were afraid of magic in their town a few years ago. She supposed that it didn't work like that anymore because there was magic everywhere they turned now. 

"Good you like it," Emma said. She turned to Regina. "wanna help your sister and Maleficent with training the new generation of magical beings?" She asked Regina.

Regina looked up from where she was adjusting Robin's uniform. She made a face. "Hell no. It's bad enough that I had to train you."

Zelena snorted and Emma grinned. "You loved teaching me." 

"It's sort of like training a pet," Regina explained. "You know, you think there's no hope for them then you see them do the trick and you just want to reward them and pat them on the head."

Emma's mouth fell open as Zelena cackled beside her. In all honesty, Regina sassing her made her heart fill with joy. For the last couple of years, it felt like Regina was uncomfortable around her, almost walking on eggshells during the interactions. Every time they saw each other, Regina treated her like a new acquaintance instead of a best friend. Being teased by Regina, made Emma feel like she had her best friend back. 

"Takes one to know one is all I have to say." Emma threw back. Regina looked up at her with a surprised expression then they both shared a smile.

"Anyway," Regina said giving Emma a look. "I have to get to work."

Zelena set her mug down. "Okay, let me grab my purse."

Regina nodded but said nothing else as her sister left the room. She picked Robin up and perched her on her hip. "So what do you have planned for your day?"

Emma shrugged. "Not much. Need me to do anything around here?"

Regina shook her head. "You're a guest."

Emma made a face. "Let me clean or something."

"No," Regina said firmly. Emma huffed. 

"I want to be helpful."

Regina sighed. "Can you get Henry out of the house today? Anything. To run errands, to the park, anything?"

That wasn't what Emma was expecting but she accepted it. She nodded. "Yeah. We can do that. I have to get some things for Hope from my house... maybe he'd want to help with that?" 

Regina smiled. "I'm sure he will. Thank you."

Emma nodded again. Zelena entered the room with her purse and her shoes on. "I'm ready."

Regina looked at her sister. "Okay." She walked over to Emma and put an arm around her to hug her. "Have a good day." She whispered before releasing her. Emma felt a flutter in her stomach at that. The sweetness and the warmth of being in Regina's arms washed away her worries. Regina then bent a bit and kissed Hope's forehead. "You too."

Emma smiled wide. "We will."

"Good," Regina said. "I'll call to check on you. Pick up!" She said as she waved. Emma grinned as she watched them go. They chatted, Zelena and Regina mostly bickered. Eventually, their voices faded out and Emma heard the door shut behind them.

She enjoyed everything about living there and it's only been almost two days. The family feel, chaotic mornings and fun nights. This is what she wanted from a family. Emma looked down at her daughter. "Even after we move, they're going to be stuck with us. They don't know it yet but they've adopted us."

Hope smiled around her pacifier as if she agreed.

* * *

She found that her days weren't as boring at work anymore. She had people constantly around her. People that she liked. With the help of a council, it was easier to make decisions. Sure, she always had the final say being queen and all but at least she had some of the pressure off of her. As soon as she entered her office, she was whisked away to a meeting. The others wanted to education for the children of their realm. 

“I personally believe that it will be smart to educate all of our children.” Snow explained. The other royals nodded in agreement. “This way we can have architects and welders and technicians. We can have more teachers and doctors and scientists. Storybrooke can grow and advance with these newly educated people.”

“Funding?” Queenie asked. That is what they had come to call the other version of Regina. She couldn't be Regina anymore or Queen Regina because that was confusing and would get people mixed up with their good queen so, they had taken to calling her ‘Queenie’. She seemed to like it. 

“I’m sure that we can make it work.” She looked over at Regina, the reigning queen of their realm. “Right?”

Regina nodded her head. “I could look into it and if everyone pitches in. We could work it out just fine.”

"The children in Wonderland are usually homeschooled. As you know, our realm is a bit odd." Said a blonde woman dressed in a red sequined gown and a tiara. Regina had come to know her as Queen Anastasia or the White Queen. It turned out that she had an extensive history with Cora and had been trained by her in magic. Regina didn't particularly like those details but was polite to her still. She seemed upset that Cora had passed on and offered her condolences. Regina still hasn't told Zelena the full story. 

"A bit odd?" Said the Evil Queen who was also dressed in a fabulous gown. "That place is a House of Horrors."

Anastasia looked offended. "It is called Wonderland for a reason. It's full of wonders."

"More like terrors." Grumbled the Evil Queen.

"You better leave her be before she chops your head off." Chimed Tiana.

The Evil Queen shot her a look. "Oh please, I'd like to see her try."

"No, you won't!" Anastasia shouted.

"They like each other!" Elsa cried as her hands flung out in front of her. The Queen next to her smiled and nodded. "They fight like Regina and Emma!"

"Actually that was me and Emma as well." The Evil Queen corrected her. 

"So you are attracted to Emma?" Tiana asked and everyone leaned in closer for her answer.

"Emma is an attractive woman so why not?" The Evil Queen said with a shrug.

"I have to see this Emma woman," Rapunzel muttered. 

"You’ve admitted it." Elsa giggled. 

"I didn't know I was keeping it a secret," Queenie said with a shrug.

"Does that mean that Regina likes her too?" Asked Queen Elena of Avalor.

Regina made a face. "I don't see what this has to do with education?"

"Oh, she's getting defensive." Queenie chuckled. The other royals laughed along. Regina wrinkled her nose at her other half. She did not like being put on the spot or outed. “Is it defensive to want to focus on the task at hand instead of silly rumors that have absolutely no merit to them?”

“So. you dislike Emma Swan?” Elsa asked. The grin told her that she was trying to set her up.

“Emma is my best friend and the mother of my sons so of course, I care about her deeply.” Regina sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. 

Sensing Regina’s discomfort, Snow stepped in. “Okay, let’s focus. We need to talk about schools.”

“Anyone have schools?” Charming asked. 

A young man in a blue and gold suit jacket raised his hand. “Hi!” he said standing, the girl with the purple hair and the purple dress stood as well. “I’m King Ben and this is Mal. Our realm, Auradon has a High School for the children of fairytale characters.”

“It was only for hero kids at first but we’ve opened the doors for villain kids as well,” Mal said with a small smile. 

“Yes, we are welcoming everyone now,” Ben added. 

Regina listened. She found them to be quite young to be the royal representatives of their realm but she knew that all lands were different. “ So, this Auradon… is safe.”

“Oh yes,” Said Ben. “It's full of magic and fairies. We have made peace with our villains so we don't have to fear them anymore.”

“My mom, Maleficent is a lizard so she's not much of threat,” Mal said with an awkward chuckle. 

“Oh dear,” Queenie said with a wince, 

Mal frowned. “Sorry.”

“So, do you have available room in your school and are you willing to make a sister school?” Regina inquired. 

“Oh yes,” Ben said. “Whatever you need.”

Regina nodded her head. “Wonderful.” she looked down at her map. Auradon is located near Wonderland and the Wish Realm. She needed a count of the children there and they could work on placing them. “Your school is a boarding school?”

“Yes,” Mal spoke. “We have dorms as well as off-campus living quarters.”

“Great,” Regina said making note of that. She turned to Anastasia. “We should discuss Wonderland kids attending that school.” 

Anastasia nodded. “Very well.” 

She looked back up at the young king. “You may sit.” 

He dipped his head. “Thank you, Your majesty.” He said as he lowered himself to the seat. 

“Snow will you cover the other Enchanted Forest?” Regina asked. 

Snow nodded. “Yes.”

“Queenie, The first Enchanted Forest, and the Wish Realm.” The Evil Queen nodded. 

Queenie dipped her head. “Fair enough.”

“Anastasia, Wonderland and would you mind Narnia?” Regina asked. 

“I would love to,” Anastasia said brightly. Regina smiled. 

Regina assigned realms to everyone else then adjourned the meeting. Everyone stood and started going their separate ways clearly returning to their homes. Regina stood and started to head back to her office but Snow White stopped her. 

“Regina,” She said putting a hand on her arm. “How are you?”

Regina looked at her friend. “Hello, Snow. I’m well, how are you?”

“Not too good. I want to see my daughter but she won't answer her phone or call me back.” Snow said sadly. “Do you think she is okay.”

Regina’s expression immediately took over one of guilt and regret. She wanted to tell Snow but she didn't want to break Emma’s trust. “Emma is strong. I know she is fine.”

Snow smiled and gathered Regina into a hug. By then everyone had begun to clear out, even Charming. “Thank you, Regina. If you hear from her let me know and I will do the same,”

Regina winced at that but it went unnoticed. Emma seriously needed to talk to her parents. This was too much for her, “Okay.” 

Snow pulled away and took Regina’s face into her hands. “Okay. Now come on.” She removed her hands and took one of Regina’s hands. She began dragging her towards the exit of the building. “I'm taking you to lunch so we can catch up.”

Regina tried to protest but of course, Snow didn't hear her. She never listened.

* * *

Emma was sitting on the couch flicking through the television channels with a napping Hope rested on her chest. There was nothing on but she needed to pass the time until Regina got back. She didn't particularly like having to stay home but she had a new baby and she knew that the town was in good hands with Robin and Rogers. They had hired a few knights to help as well. That way they can cover more ground. 

Emma loved being a mom but she did miss the action. She kissed her daughter's forehead then turned back to the tv. She watched some talk show for a bit before she drifted off. She was awoken by the sound of feet thumping towards the kitchen. Emma's eyes opened slowly and she looked towards the door frame. She knew that Henry was up so she carefully sat up with Hope and laid her down in the car seat. She made sure that she stayed asleep before sneaking off towards the kitchen. There she found Henry fixing himself some cereal.

"Hey." She wasn't going to say good morning, given that it was after one in the afternoon.

Henry glanced at her. "Hey."

"So what do you have planned today?" Emma asked. Henry shrugged.

"Nothing, I guess."

Emma nodded. "You wanna come with Hope and me to get some of her things from my house?"

Henry shrugged again. "Sure."

Emma smiled. "Great. Hey, can you watch Hope for a bit while I shower?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah, why not? What do I do if she cries and what not?"

"Her binkie is in her car seat with her. Just pop that in but I think I will be back before she wakes up." Emma assured him.

"Okay. Do I have to be like quiet?"

Emma shook her head then grinned. She prided herself in her daughter's ability to sleep through anything. "Nope. She sleeps like a rock."

Henry nodded again. "Great." 

Emma then went off to take her shower. At the bed and breakfast, Emma would basically ask Ruby if she could watch Hope for a few so that she could shower, groom and put on fresh clothes. In some occasions, Emma simply left the bathroom door open so that she could keep an eye on her napping daughter while she showered and washed her hair. Having Henry here was perfect. She knew that her daughter was in good hands so she could take her time. 

She returned to her room and grabbed her things then headed to the bathroom. She slowly began to undress and headed for the shower. Along the way, she caught sight of herself in the mirror. She stopped and observed herself for a moment and she smiled at what she saw. The life in her own eyes that she had even forgotten that she had once possessed. For a very long time, for years, really, Emma had been looking in the mirror and flinging a face that she did not recognize staring back at her. For the first time, she saw some semblance of her face and it made her feel incredible. Her heart fluttered a bit at that and her heart fluttered with hope and excitement for the future. She hoped that one day she would look at her reflection and see her old self staring back. In time, she told herself. In time. 

Emma headed over to the shower and began trying to adjust it. Whenever she tried to use someone else's shower, it always felt like she trying to fly an alien spaceship. Why that was? She could never understand. She eventually figured it out and adjusted it so that it was practically scorching. She groaned when the water hit her.

She didn't shower as long as she would have liked but that was okay. At least she felt great and could brave the world outside. She wrapped her towel around her where and crossed the hallway. She didn't worry since Henry was downstairs with the baby and everyone else was out. She slipped into her room and quickly dressed. She threw on a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank. She covered it up with a blue and black flannel then grabbed her boots. She's always felt most comfortable in clothing like this. Her style was developed when she was a teenager and hadn't changed much. Except for the past couple of years which had pretty much had been a blur. 

She headed downstairs to find Henry sitting on the couch, playing a video game. He had the car seat so that it was facing the screen. Hope's eyes were wide as she watched all of the bright colors and movement on the screen. She didn't understand it but she did seem entertained. 

"She woke up and didn't see you. She didn't appear too happy about that. I asked her if she wanted to play video games with me. She looked at me and drooled so I assumed that was a yes." Henry said. 

Emma chuckled. "Drooling is usually a yes." She said as she entered the room. She plopped down beside him. 

"You know, I'm kinda good at this big brother thing," Henry said proudly then he fell silent. "If she is considered my sister."

Emma looked at him with a bit of confusion. "Well, you are both my children so I assume you're siblings." She chuckled. "Unless there's something I should know."

Henry shook his head. "Well, I don't know if you felt it but things have been different between us. I feel like ever since you woke up and remembered who you were, you decided that you didn't like me as much." 

Emma nodded then and she finally understood. In all honesty, she thought he didn't like her and that's why she left him be. This is why communication is key. "Can I be honest?"

Henry paused the game and turned to her then. He hesitated then nodded. "Yes."

Emma inhaled softly. "You see, Henry... you were not real. You were an illusion cooked up by the Evil Queen. Our life together never happened and our love wasn't real." She explained. "And to protect myself, I had to put some distance between us because I knew that I'd never be able to leave you any other way. Also, you were trying to kill your mother... that wasn't very nice."

"She killed my grandparents. Well, who I thought were my grandparents." He waved a hand. "I mean, we made up but yeah."

"They were your grandparents but they weren't your real grandparents. They were very real to you though so I understand." Emma said softly. "Regina too had an issue with that. When she saw Robin Hood..." She trailed off when she saw the wrinkle of Henry's nose. "Same." She agreed. "But no. He became real to her."

Henry nodded. "I get it. Did you love me?"

"Henry, you're my son. How could I not love you?"

"You called me a dick a few times."

"Because you were being one." Emma laughed. "A huge dick but yes, I love you, Henry. How can I not love something that sprung from my loins?" 

Henry made a face. "I'm sure that's not how it works."

"I'm sure it does."

Henry looked confused. "It doesn't?"

"Did you have a baby?"

Henry looked even more confused. "Um... no?"

"I had three," Emma said seriously. "I'm sure that's how it works." 

Henry smiled, genuinely smiled. "Okay." He said through a chuckle. "Do you still think I'm a dick?"

Emma hummed thoughtfully only to bug him. "Nah. Regina is a good influence on you. She's shaping you out to be considerate and polite. You were a spoiled little shit just so you know."

Henry nodded. "I'm sorry about that."

Emma patted him on the shoulder, "it's cool, man. You're doing better. Your mom and I are hella proud. Buddy, you've come a long way."

Henry's face lit up and he smiled. "Thank you."

Emma patted his shoulder, "No, problem, kid."

They shared a smile and before she could react, Henry wrapped her in a hug. She held him back tightly. That hug felt incredible. She didn't even realize how bad she needed to hug her sons. "I love you too," he whispered.

"I know, Henry." She kissed his cheek and he pulled away.

"I'm glad we talked," he said. "I'm also glad you don't hate me." 

Emma's brows rose. "I could never hate you."

"Good," Henry said. "Besides, I played Resident Evil before I put on Fortnite." 

Emma snorted. "Henry! Don't expose your sister to that. She's just a baby. Fortnite is garbage."

Henry looked surprised. "But you're okay with Resident Evil."

"It's the lesser of two evils here."

Henry snorted. "Sure."

Emma chuckled. "For real."

Henry shook his head with a smile. "I'm going to get ready so we can head out."

Emma hummed. Henry stood and handed her the controller. Emma took it then he walked passed her and out of the room. She watched him go then turned back to the game screen. She leaned over and turned the car seat around. She smiled at her daughter then leaned back in the chair. She grabbed Henry's headset that was lying next to her. She saw that he had been playing with Henry D. 

She put on the headset. "Yo, kid."

"Mom?" The man said. "What are you doing at mom's."

"I'll tell you later but first let me kick your ass before your brother gets back."

Henry laughed. "Fine!"

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Hook. Next chap


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Hook being a dick

Chapter four

Emma and Henry decided to walk to Granny's so she could pick up the bug. It wasn't a long walk at all and thankfully it was a nice day. Walking also gave her time clear her head. The baby also appeared to love being outdoors for her walk. Henry volunteered to carry the car seat and Emma wasn't one to turn down help besides the thing was sort of heavy but she wouldn't admit that aloud. They found her bug exactly where she left it, outside Grannys, parked across the street. She unlocked the car then opened the back passenger side door. Henry sat the car seat inside and Emma began strapping the car seat inside. 

"Are you sure this thing is safe for her?" Henry asked eyeing the thing warily. Emma grunted. She appreciated him being a good big brother and all but no one insulted her bug.

Once she finished strapping Hope down she sat up and eyed her son. "Your mom ever tell you about the time she and I defeated a Chernabog in this thing?"

Henry shook his head. "She did mention that you saved her life a lot of times though."

That made Emma smile. She was unsure but heat also rose in her cheeks and she felt like she was blushing. "Well, she saved my ass quite a few times as well." She chuckled awkwardly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Henry looked concerned as he observed her. "Are you okay? You look kinda flushed. Is it because you had a baby?"

Emma looked at her son in disbelief. "Bro, your sister is four almost five months old. Chill."

"Oh, you just look clammy and your cheeks and neck are red." 

Emma rolled her eyes. "Anyway, as I was saying..." She gave her son a look and he gave her a sheepish grin in return. She motioned for him to get into the car. When he did, she got in the driver's seat. "Yeah, so..." She clicked her seatbelt into place and henry did the same. "Long story short..." She started the car and pulled out of the space and they headed for her house. "Regina and I were being chased by a Chernabog. We thought it was after Gina but it turned out to be after me. Something about it devouring the person with the greatest potential for darkness."

"Why'd mom think it was her?"

"You know, ex-evil queen."

"But that doesn't necessarily mean she had the greatest potential for darkness." He reasoned. "Usually people like... I don't know you... are the ones with potential. Not ones who are already dark."

Emma glanced at her son before turning back to the road. He had a point but she wouldn't admit that. "Yeah... well... are you going to let me finish?"

Henry nodded. "Sorry." 

"Anyway, the thing chased us and eventually got on top of this car. Smashed the damn windows and dented the roof and decades later it's still rolling. It also survived your cousin Robin who had taken it for a joyride a couple of times."

Henry looked surprised at that. "The adult one, right?"

Emma snorted. "Yes, the adult one."

Surprise took over the young man's face. "How did you react?"

"I ignored her. If I had thrown her ass in jail, I'd never heard the end of it from your mother and aunt."

He nodded, "that's true." He laughed.

"Apparently they punished her." Emma shrugged. "Who knows what type of medieval torture they put her through."

"Medieval?" Henry asked. Emma chuckled. 

"The middle ages. Like the period your old world is based in." Emma explained. "You know, dragons, knights, kings and queens."

Henry nodded in understanding. "Oh, they probably put her in the dungeon."

"What?" Emma asked. "No!" She looked at him. 

"That's an adequate punishment for stealing."

"She's their niece and daughter," Emma explained. "And your cousin." When the young man looked at her blinking, Emma sighed deeply. "Geez, dude, did you get locked in the dungeon when you misbehaved?"

"No," Henry said quickly. "I've never stolen though."

Emma blew out a breath and they continued driving towards her house. It was a pretty short drive and they were arriving in a matter of minutes. She pulled up to the house and parked her car in front. She gripped the steering wheel then exhaled. She needed to brace herself before entering that house. The four walls that always felt like they were closing in on her. The box where she had decided to isolate herself that she wouldn't have to come to grips with what she had done to her own self. She looked at the dark-haired man sitting beside her and decided that he would make all much easier. a part of her wished that Regina had come as well but she was working on independence. This was a step towards that. She gathered herself and leaned over to open the driver's side door. She hopped out and walked around to the other side. She opened Henry's door then went to the seat behind his to unbuckle Hope. 

"I got her." He said as he took the car seat from her. Emma nodded and thanked him. She then turned and headed for the house. There was a foreboding feeling about the once homey looking house. 

Maybe it was because it never truly felt like a home to her. It was the house she had chosen because she wanted Hook to feel comfortable away when away from his ship. It's not exactly the house that she would have gone for but once again, it's what would have made someone else happy. She shook her head as she opened the gate and held it for Henry. Once he was through, the two of them began heading up the path to the house. She glanced around at the lawn. Hook had not even touched the yard. He usually wouldn't mow the grass unless she asked but this was a mess. The grass looked like it would swallow them whole.

They walked up the stairs to the front porch where she pulled out her keys to unlock the door. As she did so, she prayed that Hook wasn't home. She really did not wish to see him. She opened the door and peeked inside. She didn't see or hear Hook moving about so she stepped inside and held the door open for Henry. Once, she was in, she told Henry to make himself at home and she would be right back down. Her foot hit the steps and she found that the powers that be were not going to give her a break today because a figure emerged from the living room and Emma yelped. Henry nearly stumbled backward with the baby. 

It was Hook and he looked like hell. Completely wasted and his clothes were hanging off of him. Dark circles around his eyes both from exhaustion and the smudging of his eyeliner, pale and sickly looking and his hair was disheveled. The scent of rum waived over to where Emma was. He had a sword in his hand, holding it sloppily. Henry shifted the car seat so that it as behind him and he was protecting his sister. 

Emma had to hold her breath when she addressed Hook. "Hook, what the fuck?" She hissed. "Put the sword down."

"I'm sorry, love." The man said as he went to sheath the sword but missed it completely causing the weapon to clatter to the floor. "I thought you would be the last person to come visit me since you took my baby daughter and left."

The bitterness in his voice really pushed Emma's buttons as if she was the only one at fault that the marriage didn't work. Marriages take two people to work out. Both people have to try and make the other happy. Hook seemed to only care about his own happiness. "Look, Hook,"

"Ha, that rhymed." Said the drunken man. "Look, Hook could be a bloody children's book." He looked at his daughter in the car seat. "You like that don't you, lassy?"

Emma made a face. "Can you call her by her name?"

"Hope." He said. "Happy?"

"Anyway--" she began but was cut off by a dark-haired woman poking her head out from the living room. 

"Hooky, what's keeping you?" She made a face when she saw Emma. "And who is that?"

"My wife," Killian told her. "Our daughter and her son."

"I thought he was Henry D's stepdad?" Henry asked Emma.

Emma nodded. "He is. Not legally but basically he is. I didn't think Regina would feel comfortable with him adopting him so I never suggested it." She didn't like the idea either. "Besides, he never really shown much interest in being a dad before Hope."

Henry sighed. "Well then."

Emma made a face. She couldn't believe that she stayed with him that long. It was an odd thing because she didn't realize all of this while they were still together. It was after she left that she came to these conclusions and saw everything for what it truly was.

"Is your wife here to play with us?" Asked the woman. "I really like blondes and she is absolutely beautiful."

Emma scowled and looked at Hook. "What the hell is this, Killian?" 

"Once again, I didn't think you were coming back." He said unapologetically. "I just missed you and I was trying to--"

Emma raised a hand. She did not want to hear it. "Henry, go wait in the kitchen." She pointed straight ahead to show him the way. With a dip of his head, the Prince took the baby and headed for the kitchen. She then turned to Hook's little friend. "And you, get out."

The woman scowled. "Excuse me?" She snapped. "Who do you---" her words trailed off when she saw Emma pick up Hook's sword. She exited the living room and headed for the door. She tiptoed around Emma before slipping out.

After the door shut, Emma turned to Hook and jabbed a thumb over her shoulder, "Just so you know, we are still married so sticking your penis in other women makes you a cheater. Is that the example you want to set for your daughter?"

"Is leaving me the example you want to set?" He threw back. "When things get tough, give up?"

"Things didn't get tough, Killian!" Emma hissed. "Things have been tough on a consistent level. They were damn near impossible. I was unhappy, you were unhappy. We went to therapy and you turned everything on me and made excuses. You didn't even try. So, in the end, I was fucking miserable. I left and only then did I begin finding myself again. So yeah, I want Hope to know that if she has to be selfish to make herself happy then so be it because that is all I want for her. All I want is for my daughter to be happy."

Hook stood there frozen in surprise at her outburst or the truth in her words, Emma was unsure. He had a dumb look on his face as if for the first time, he heard Emma and understood that she had been miserable with him. "Emma, we can work this out... give me another chance."

Emma shook her head. "You don't want that and neither do it. We had our time and we got a beautiful little girl out of it. You are a pirate and I'm a savior. These are our roles and who we are. Your heart is with the sea. You don't need to be tied down and neither do I. I think we were better off as friends."

Killian didn't even argue because he knew she was right. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Killian, I hope you find your happy ending but it's certainly not me." She patted him on the shoulder. "Maybe it's sailing the sea."

"What about Hope?" The man asked. 

Emma shrugged. "She'll see you when you dock?"

Killian nodded. He looked unhappy but knew that arguing would get him nowhere. "So that's it? You don't want me in your life anymore?"

"I never said that, Killian. I just don't want you as my husband anymore. We had this conversation before I left."

"So you make the decision and I'm supposed to just be okay with it?"

"You don't have a choice. Whether you're okay with it or not, I'm leaving you."

The man scoffed and laughed bitterly. "Fine. Leave."

Emma nodded. "I will be filing for divorce soon. You can keep the house." She told him. "Hope and I are staying with Regina until I find a new place... in case you want to come by and see your daughter."

The man stayed quiet for a long time, a dark shadow cast across his face before he spoke in a low tone, "I bet Regina and her sister are having a good laugh at me."

"Actually, no." Emma shrugged. "They are very kind to me though and are a big help with the baby."

"Regina never liked me." Hook said. 

Emma nodded in agreement. "That's true but she would never wish unhappiness on you."

"You don't know Regina." He said darkly. "She was wicked and vile. This is definitely something she would have wished on us."

Emma shrugged and went to walk around him. "Yeah right..."

"She tells you I fucked her?" He asked tauntingly. That caused Emma to stop at the stairs. She didn't know why that angered her so much. That was decades ago in another life. Before she was even born possibly and she didn't even love Hook anymore. "She didn't, eh?"

Emma turned to him. "Why would you tell me that?" She asked quietly. "She's my best friend, the mother of my sons and our daughter's Godmother. I could have gone my entire life without knowing that." 

He shrugged. "Some friend she is, huh? Didn't even tell you that she fucked your true love."

Emma's face contorted with anger. Her fingers balled up into fists. She couldn't hit him but oh how she wanted to. "Fuck you, Hook. You were never my true love." She spat before she went storming up the stairs. 

"It sure felt like true love sex to me!" He called after her. 

Emma huffed as she reached the top floor. She practically stomped to the nursery. She was not going to entertain Hook any longer. She wanted to grab most of Hope's things and get the hell out of there and never look back. The room was decorated elegantly and modeled after the sea since Hook wanted to raise a pirate. It was nice and Hope seemed to like it. It was too bad that they had to leave it behind.

She walked over to the closet and pulled out the baby seat and rocker. She then grabbed the swing. Regina's place was going to be full of baby furniture.

She gathered a few other things and sat them outside the room before heading to the staircase. "Henry!"

In a few minutes, Henry walked out into the foyer and looked up at her. "Can you leave Hope with her Dad and come up here and get some of Hope's things and take it to the bug?"

Henry nodded and began heading up the stairs. While he did that, she went to pack a few more of her own things. They were done in about twenty minutes and after Emma loaded her luggage with her clothes and Hope's into the car, she walked back inside to retrieve her car seat. When she entered the kitchen she found Hook standing at the counter and her daughter sitting there fussing. 

"She looks like you when you cry." Hook said. Emma gave him a look. She walked past him and went to pick up the baby. "She wouldn't calm down. I wasn't enough to comfort her. Also, like you."

Emma didn't even respond to that instead, kissed her daughter's head and bounced her. "Okay, sweetie, okay."

"She okay?" Henry asked from the doorway.

"I don't think she's hungry and I don't think she needs to be changed. She woke up and didn't see me. That's what I think it is." She explained as she cuddled her daughter closer. That seemed to calm her. "I'm here. I'm sorry."

"When will I see her again?" Killian asked. Emma looked at him and was surprised to find that he looked genuinely concerned about not seeing his daughter. 

"When do you want to see her again?" Emma asked.

"Over the weekend?" He offered.

Emma nodded. "You can't take her though. I need to know that you aren't drinking. I can't put her in danger by you being intoxicated with her or having her around one of those pirate women." 

"Don't pirates eat their young?" Henry snarked. 

Emma shot him a glare while Hook ignored him completely. Her son raised a hand in surrender. "Sorry." He said. He walked over to the counter and grabbed the car seat. "I'll put this in the car."

When he took his leave, Emma turned back to Hook. "So? Those are my terms."

The man nodded with hesitation. "Deal." He offered his hand. Emma angled Hope so she could shake his hand. She shook his hand. 

"Great." She said retracting her hand and using it to pat Hope on the back. "I have to go. She will want to eat soon."

He nodded. "Okay." He stepped closer and placed a hand above Emma's on the baby's back. He then leaned in and kissed the baby's cheek. "Goodbye, my little princess."

Emma realized right then that she would be stuck seeing this man for the next eighteen years. She sighed deeply. It is what it is though. There's nothing she could do about it. 

"Take care of yourself, Hook." She said softly then she began heading for the door. "Let's go home, honey." She whispered to her daughter before she practically sprinted out of the door and escaped for the bug. She couldn't get out of there fast enough.

* * *

Regina's meetings ran late. Perhaps, Zelena was right, maybe she should take a vacation. But then again, who would run this land as she would? No one. Frankly, she didn't trust anyone enough to take a vacation. So this was her fate. It wasn't too bad since she's loved doing this.

"Hi, aunty Gina!" Robin greeted her as she came running into the foyer with her arms outstretched. Regina bent down and caught her just as she crashed into her. Regina wrapped her in a hug and squeezed her. "Hi!" The little girl giggled.

Regina chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Hi, my sweet pea. How are you?"

"Good!" Robin said happily. "We did finger painting at school and I made you a picture!"

"She didn't make me a bloody picture," Zelena grumbled as she leaned against the wall. Regina laughed. 

"Bitter much?" Regina teased. Robin giggled and hugged Regina again. 

"You two..." Zelena wagged a finger at her. "You're plotting against me. I'm convinced."

Regina rolled her eyes as she stood with her niece in her arms. She carried her into the house where they passed Zelena. "You're so weird. Oh my god."

"Am I?" Zelena said following them as they passed the living room. Robin started wiggling in Regina's arms. 

"I want to get my picture." She told her aunt. When she was set down on the floor, the child ran over to the coffee table, grabbed the picture, hit Henry's arm then ran over to her aunt with a giggle. Regina laughed and she lowered herself so that she could accept the gift from her niece. 

She looked at the paper and gasped. "Oh! This is so beautiful, sweet pea." It was of a sunset with birds flying in front of the sun. There was grass on the ground and trees. It was exceptional artwork for such a young child. Regina was so proud. "Wow!"

Robin beamed. "You like it?"

"Do I like it?" Regina asked still admiring the pretty artwork. "I love it. I can't wait to show Emma what you made me..." She glanced around. "Where's Emma?"

Zelena and Robin shrugged. "She's been MIA since I got home," Zelena answered.

Henry spoke without looking away from his game. "Something happened between her and Hook. She was acting strange the entire drive back. When we got home, she went upstairs and closed the door behind her. She's been up there alone ever since."

Regina's mouth fell open and she stared at her son. "Well, did you try to talk to her?"

"I asked her if she wanted to go get food but she said she wasn't hungry."

Regina looked at her sister with wide worried eyes. That was alarming. Emma Swan not hungry? Regina looked at Robin. "Honey, let's go hang your art on the fridge. I want to go speak to aunty Emma, okay?"

Robin nodded and offered Regina her hand. Regina stood before taking it. She then walked her niece to the kitchen. They hung the finger painting on the refrigerator next to Robin's other artistic creations. "You're getting really good at this," Regina said seriously. She could see the evolution from handprints to spots to sunsets. She was sincerely proud of her niece. She bent and kissed her cheek. 

"You're doing amazing, birdy. Keep up the good work." She whispered receiving a giggle. "I'm going to speak to Emma, now, okay?"

Robin nodded. "'Kay." 

At that Regina stood. She gave her sister a nod and left the kitchen. She headed for the stairs and as she ascended them, she had Emma on her mind. She wondered if she was okay and if there was anything she should do. She did mention that she was going to her house to get something and Regina should have advised her against it. The wounds were still so fresh and maybe it wasn't the best idea to return to the scene of the disaster just yet. She, however, didn't want to get all up in Emma's business. She had learned to worry about her from a distance. This never worked, of course.

She reached the top floor and walked to Emma's room and found the door closed. She felt the drop in mood before she even tapped on the door.

"Yeah?" Emma sounded so tired. 

"Hi Emma," Regina said softly. "I missed you guys today. I just wanted to say hi."

"Come in," Emma responded.

Regina took a deep breath before opening the door. She found Emma laid on her back with her knees bent and turned to the side. Her hands were folded over her stomach. Regina looked at Emma and she could feel her misery. It was something that she could do for a very long time... feel Emma's joy and her pain. She figured it was because they were connected. It was sometimes overwhelming like now but she pushed through those feelings because her best friend needed her. 

"Hey Em, how are you?" Regina asked. Emma groaned and covered her face with her hand. 

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Emma asked quietly. 

Regina jumped and her eyes widened. She started shaking her head. "No, I never--"

"I think I am." Emma sighed. "I married Hook and fucked him when I knew he was a complete dick."

Regina made a face. "You waited till marriage?"

"Well, not really. We did other things but nothing involving penetration." Emma explained. "Until our wedding night."

Regina tried to hold back the gag. She raised a hand. "Too much information."

Emma sighed deeply. "Sorry." 

She patted the bed beside her, offering her a seat. Regina accepted and walked over to the bed and sat beside her. "What happened today?" Regina could see Hope in the crib beside the bed, sleeping. 

"Well, I went to my place to get some things for myself and Hope," Emma explained. "And Hook was there... wasted. I mean, the dickhead smelled like a fucking barrel of stale rum. It was disgusting and he was there with some slut."

Regina made a face. "Emma, I'm going to need you to watch your language. Not for my sake but for Hope's sake."

Emma chuckled softly but there was no humor to it. "Sorry."

Regina nodded. "Okay. So, Hook was there with some woman and drunk?"

"I haven't seen him that drunk since before we got married. Hell, I don't think I ever have seen him that incredibly drunk." Emma said. "He looked like he had been on a bender for days."

Regina made a face. "Because of the breakup?"

Emma nodded. "I'm taking it pretty hard too but you don't see me falling apart. Well, not totally."

"You two were together for a very long time."

"Too long." Emma sighed.

Regina agreed but didn't express this verbally. "So, what happened?" 

"I kicked that bitch out of my house and Hook and I fought." Emma groaned. "I hate that Henry and Hope had to be exposed to that. I honestly didn't expect him to be there. He's never there."

Regina sighed. "I'm assuming the reunion didn't go too well."

"He proceeded to be himself but an amplified version due to his intoxication." Emma scowled. "God, he sucks."

Regina smiled a little and laid back beside Emma. She turned to look at her. "What did he do?"

"Blamed me for everything as expected," Emma muttered. "You know, everything isn't on me. We went to counseling and he didn't even try. That's why I left. I tried so hard to stay. I just couldn't anymore."

Regina watched Emma for a moment during the small lull in their conversation. She looked tired and much sadder than she had the day before. It was almost like simply being in the same room with that man had drained the life out of her. She hated that he made Emma feel that way. "Can I be honest?"

"Of course," Emma said turning to her and looking into her eyes. Her gaze was so soft and open. 

"I'm glad you left him. I'm glad that you are finding yourself without him. I know you don't need protecting but I've grown very protective of you. I just want you to feel happy, safe and free."

"I'm happier since I've been on my own," Emma admitted. "Well, not on my own because I have you guys but... things are different. I feel less dependent and it's nice."

"Happiness looks good on you," Regina said with a small smile. Emma smiled for the first time that evening. 

"I can say the same for you."

Regina scrunched her nose. "Well, let's keep ourselves that way. Let's make a deal."

Emma turned onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. "I'm listening."

Regina smiled. "I'll remind you to smile every day and you do the same for me. If I see you getting down, I will lift you up and you do the same for me."

Emma's smile blossomed and her entire face lit up. "Deal."

Regina held Emma's gaze for a moment. She couldn't help but think that this is the way that things should be. This felt right but she realized that Emma still seemed guarded and unsure. "Something else is bothering you?"

Emma looked as if she was going to deny it but then she remembered that she was speaking to Regina. She sighed deeply. "Hook said something strange and kind of upsetting."

"What'd he say?" 

Emma furrowed her brow and stayed quiet for a moment. She looked Regina square in the eye as she asked, "did you sleep with Hook?"

Regina's mouth fell open as many different emotions ran through her. Rage, devastation then betrayal. "How... how could you ask me something like that? Emma?" 

It took a moment for Emma to register just what she had done wrong. When she realized, she froze and shook her head. "Regina, no. Oh my god. I would never accuse you but... no, I mean, in our land... like before I was born."

Regina just stared at Emma for a moment. "Why?" She didn't mean to get defensive but it felt like Emma was judging her. 

Emma looked instantly guilty. "I didn't mean to offend you but Hook said it and I just needed to know..."

Regina deflated then and sighed deeply. "He told you that he slept with me?" she asked, receiving a sad nod from Emma. "Well, I'm surprised that he had the balls to even tell you that." She laughed bitterly. She caught the way that Emma's eyes flickered downward as if she was disappointed by that. Regina covered Emma's hand with her own. "I did not sleep with Hook. I mean, he thought we slept together."

Emma looked adorably confused. "Why would he think that?"

"Well, Emma, I needed a favor from him and I found out that a promise of getting between my legs could get a man to do anything." She lowered her voice. "A few women as well." She waved that off. "Anyway, I needed something from Hook. I will not disclose what though... so I flirted with him. Made him believe that I wanted him in my bed which I did not. He's a disgusting pirate. I would seriously have to burn my vagina after he was done with it." She winced and looked at Emma. "No offense."

Emma shrugged. "None taken. His hygiene was questionable but better than I expected after watching every film in the Pirates of the Caribbean franchise." She explained with a soft smile. "Continue."

Regina understood that Emma needed to get to the bottom of this for her to have some peace of mind. She didn't know why it bothered her but she wanted to help. "Well, I brought him to my chambers and got him insanely drunk. He started undressing and trying to coerce me to do the same but as soon as he laid out on the bed... he passed out. He must have blacked out because when he woke up the next morning, he found me in my throne room. He threw me a wink and thanked me for a wonderful evening." She shrugged. "I didn't correct him and let him believe that he had me so he would do what I needed."

Emma was quiet for a moment then she let out a soft snort. "He thought he banged you. I'm sure drunk or not, whoever bangs you would remember." 

Regina raised a brow and chuckled. She was glad that the haunted look on Emma's face was gone. "Oh? And why's that?"

Emma's cheeks turned a bright red. "I don't know. I mean, you're... you." She shrugged. "I'm just saying no one sleeps with the great Regina Mills and forgets it."

Regina chuckled again. She was highly amused and flattered by that. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should because it is," Emma said with a wide grin.

Regina noticed the difference in Emma's attitude almost instantly. The heaviness was lifted from the room. "Well, thank you."

Emma shrugged again. "It is what it is." She told her. "I'm just being honest."

"And much too sweet." Regina gave Emma a warm smile.

"That's me. Sweet."

Regina scoffed. "Hardly. Kind, yes but certainly not sweet."

"Mm..." Emma hummed. "So, can I just be sweet to you then?"

"I'll take that," Regina said. "I didn't say I didn't like it. I was just pointing out that it's different."

"Hmm..." Emma stared into Regina's eyes, "That's good to know."

"Em," Regina said seriously. 

"Yeah?" Emma asked, her beautiful green eyes growing two sizes. 

"Emma..." Regina breathed softly. "Whenever you're feeling down, I want you to talk to me. I want to help. Please let me."

Emma frowned. "Regina, I... this isn't your burden. It's enough that you're letting me stay here. I don't want to dump my shit on you too."

"You're not dumping anything on me. I'm your best friend and your daughter's godmother. In my eyes, that makes me family."

"You are family."

Regina nodded. "Which means that I am here for you. I really don't want you to close yourself off again. I want you to.know that you can confide in me. Trust me."

Emma's eyes softened and she smiled. "I trust you. I just don't think it's your job to-"

"I'm the queen. I'll tell you what my job is."

"Oh, spicy." Emma chuckled. Regina smiled. 

"First, one of my jobs is taking care of my friends. You're my friend."

Emma breathed out a laugh. She must have realized that she was not going to win this one. "Okay, you got it, my Queen."

That caused butterflies in Regina's stomach. She knows that Emma did not mean it in that way but she still felt something. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma laid back on her back and the two of them stayed quiet for a moment. It wasn't lost on either of them how much their relationship has changed over the years. They've gone from enemies to best friends who share a bond so deep that neither of them can explain it. It was a wonderful development and Regina was glad to have Emma as a friend, regardless of the odd and confusing things she felt. 

She felt a hand wrap around hers and her heart began pounding. Emma then intertwined their fingers. Regina turned over and found Emma still staring at the ceiling. 

"I need someone to hold my hand right now," Emma explained.

"You don't have to explain," Regina said turning back to the ceiling. "I need that too."

There was a small bout of silence between them. Just the two of them enjoying the others company and the quiet. A peace and security that neither of them feels with anyone else. It was beautiful and awakening and Regina felt content, lying there with Emma. After a moment, Emma's grip tightened and she cleared her throat. 

"Well, you heard about my day… how was yours?"

Regina snorted and covered her face with her free hand. "Where do I begin..." She mumbled behind it.


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chap. I wanted Robin to get her damn pancakes *shakes fist*

Chapter Five

Emma awoke fairly early the next morning and went downstairs to start breakfast for Robin as she had promised. She hoped Regina wouldn't be too tired since they stayed up late the night before, talking. They spoke of many things from Emma's early relationships and friendships to Regina's. Regina hadn't really had many relationships other than the few that Emma had known of but Emma found the stories to be interesting nonetheless. She learned that Regina had a friend when she was sixteen that went by the name of Claire. Regina didn’t exactly go into much detail and Emma didn't want to pry. She hoped that Regina would feel comfortable to tell her more someday. Overall, Emma enjoyed their conversation and just having Regina to herself. 

To Emma's surprise, Regina came strolling into the kitchen in a black dress that fit like a glove and a matching blazer. Those heels stole Emma's attention for a moment before her eyes wandered back upward to Regina's face. This woman did not appear the slightest bit tired.

"Morning!" Regina said entering the room. "Something smells nice."

Emma chuckled. "I promised Robin breakfast so that is what she'll have." She slid Regina a mug that already had coffee in it. "And good morning by the way." 

Regina picked up the mug and walked over to the kitchen island and sat. She fixed her coffee and took a sip. She caught sight of the baby seat perched on the island. She turned it around so she could say hello to the baby. "Hi! Hope! How is your morning going, sweetie pie?"

The baby’s mouth opened and a little giggle came from her. Emma froze and she looked at her daughter with wide eyes. Regina looked up at Emma with a broad smile. "Has she not laughed?"

Emma shook her head and moved closer to her daughter. "Oh my god." She chuckled. "Hope, did you laugh?"

Amused by her mother's reaction, she did it again. Emma looked at Regina. "Holy crap, Regina. Our baby laughed." 

Regina nearly choked on her coffee at that. "Emma,"

Emma waved a hand. "She's your baby too." She gasped. "Oh my god. Hope!"

Regina looked just as amazed. "It's been so long..."

"Did Henry start at this time?" Emma asked then she looked at her. 

"Yes, about four … almost five months."

"So she's not late?"

Regina shook her head. "She's right on schedule. Well, all babies are different and they develop at their own pace but..." She said as she touched the baby's foot. That received a wide smile from the baby. "You are such a smart girl. Look at you!"

Emma snorted. "She gets that from me."

"Clearly." Regina agreed. Emma stopped stirring the pancake mix.

"What?"

Regina looked up from the baby. "I'm saying. She's so bright. She couldn't have gotten it from Hook. It had to be you."

"Hmm...." Emma hummed thoughtfully. She could feel herself blushing but she didn't really care. Regina called her smart. "You think I'm smart."

"Of course," Regina said simply. She looked confused as to why Emma was so confused.

Emma grinned. "I just thought you thought I was an idiot that's all."

"I never thought that. Not even when you were acting like one." Regina said plainly. "Your parents on the other hand.... yikes."

Emma snorted. "You're talking about my parents."

"I've known Snow and David longer than you've been alive." Regina chuckled. "Save it." 

"That's so weird." Emma laughed. "Stop it."

Regina grinned at her. "How so?"

"My best friend is older than my parents but doesn't look the part?" Emma explained. "It's weird."

Regina sighed. "That's what a curse would do for you."

Emma shook her head, still amused. "Fuck off." She mouthed at her so she wouldn't swear in front of the baby.

Regina laughed and wrinkled her nose at her. "It's so nice to have you back."

Emma winked then returned to her task. They sat in comfortable silence for a while just content to be near each other. Emma thought to herself that this is what it feels like to be happy. She doesn't remember laughing this much in years. Regina was exactly what she needed. She looked up at the woman across from her and they shared a smile. 

"What is all this commotion I heard coming from this kitchen?" Zelena asked as she barged into the room, breaking their small moment. 

"What did I miss?" Robin asked as she shuffled into the kitchen in her uniform. 

"Well," Emma said. "Hope laughed for the first time."

Zelena gasped and so did Robin. They ran over to the baby. "Oh my, you didn't! And I missed it." That earned her a smile from the little one. "Geez, she's cute."

"Thank you." Emma laughed. "Hey Robin, I got those pancakes for you."

"Yay!" The little girl cheered before making a dash to the island and hopping onto the seat beside her aunt. Emma plated two of the finished pancakes then handed them to Robin. The little girl smelled them and giggled maniacally. "Pancakes!" She drawled with wide eyes as she licked her lips. 

"Geez," Regina chuckled. A plate was set down in front of her as well and she looked at the pancakes then back up at Emma. 

The blonde woman gave her a firm look. "You’ve been going out of here without having breakfast." When Regina tried to cut in, Emma shook her head. "And you're not going to do that again. Well, as long as I'm here. You're going to leave with something on your stomach."

Zelena whistled. "The Sheriff has spoken. You better listen, Regina, before she handcuffs you and throws away the keys!"

Regina's cheeks colored a soft red but it was noticeable to Emma. She tilted her head with curiosity but didn't draw attention to it. Regina cleared her throat. "Emma could never do that to me. I'm her Queen."

Emma laughed. "It's true. She is my Queen."

Zelena wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, whatever."

Emma chuckled softly before returning to the skillet. "These are delicious, aunty Emma," Robin said.

Emma looked over her shoulder and caught the little girl grinning at her. "I'm glad you like them."

"I must agree." Regina chimed in. "Delicious. Wonderful job, Em."

Emma kept her back to them as she smiled wide. That was quite the compliment coming from Regina. "Good. And thank you." She glanced at Zelena. The woman appeared to still be busy trying to make the infant laugh. "Would you like some?"

"Uh yes," Zelena said. "I mean, I do eat."

Emma shook her head with a smile and put some pancakes on the plate for Zelena too. She set it down beside Robin. "There you go."

Zelena tried it and she groaned as her eyes rolled back in her head, “Where'd you learn to cook, Emma?"

"Zelena!" Regina said through a chuckle. "Stop."

"Oh, Regina, don't you remember when Henry used to come here starving because Emma kept burning the pancakes and Hook was trying to feed him boiled mackerel?" 

Regina snorted. "Stop you almost made me choke."

"I make you guys breakfast and still get picked on." Emma huffed. "The Mills women are mean, I tell ya."

"These pancakes are good." Regina cried. "You've improved."

"Keep your sweet words to yourself" Emma declared dramatically.

Regina laughed. "What?"

Emma gave her a face and turned back to the skillet. Regina and Zelena had a way of just making her feel comfortable with their teasing and she appreciated that. Comfort and normalcy are exactly what she needs right now. She finished up some pancakes for herself and made a few for Henry when he woke up then joined the three Mills women at the island. Hope was happily gumming her mitt covered hand while Regina played with her toes. 

Emma touched her other foot and the baby's eyes grew and she giggled. That made the other two women chuckle and Robin gasped and squealed. "She's so cute." Said the little girl. Emma had to agree.

"How did you two get the little bean to laugh?" Zelena asked. "I was working overtime and she was watching me with Regina's scrunch face."

"Maybe she doesn't like you because you talk smack about her mother's cooking," Emma stated.

Regina laughed. "Sounds about right."

"She laughs for Gina!" Zelena cried. "Gina teases you, too."

"She loves me, don't you, sweetie?" Regina cooed and the baby cooed back.

Zelena huffed. "Of course she loves you. All children love clowns."

Regina gave her a side glance. "You would know."

"I love aunty Gina." Robin chimed in with a proud smile before her mother or aunt could say anything.

"I rest my case." Zelena shrugged.

Regina shot her sister a glare. Zelena ignored Regina and grinned as she sipped her coffee. Regina rolled her eyes, "You would think I wasn't even the queen."

"You're our queen," Emma said. "Right, Hope?" That earned her a huge smile. "See?"

Regina chuckled.

She finished her breakfast then checked her watch. She groaned. "I have to get to work."

"Gross." Zelena chuckled. "Ha! You have a job and grown-up responsibilities!"

Regina looked at Emma and the look on her face made Emma laugh. "I swear, your brother is little, train him while you can."

"You're the youngest. How are you going to give Emma advice when she's the oldest?” Zelena butted in.

"I often feel like the oldest because my sister is a child."

Emma covered her mouth to muffle her giggle. 

"Don't you laugh!" Zelena said. 

That's when Emma snorted out a laugh. Zelena rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'm sorry!" Emma cried. 

"You hurt me, Emmy," Zelena said dramatically. "I thought we were friends."

"We are!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." Zelena waved that off. "You don't care about me!"

Emma tried to keep a straight face. "I do!"

Zelena scoffed. Robin hopped down from the stool and ran over to her mother. Zelena wiped her face with a napkin. "Thank your mean aunt for breakfast."

"Thank you, aunty Emma." Robin giggled. "It was yummy and I'm stuffed!"

Emma grinned. "You're welcome, kid. Any other requests, I got you."

Robin nodded and beamed at her. "I will tell you if I think of something else."

"Nice." Was Emma's reply.

Regina rolled her eyes and leaned over to Emma. "Have a good day, both of you. For God's sake get some sunlight."

"Are you calling me pale?" Emma asked feigning surprise. "I am Snow White's daughter, just saying. What did you expect?"

Regina looked at Emma and sighed. "Shut up. I was actually comparing you to a flower, you idiot. You need sunlight to thrive. Everyone does. You don't look pale. You're fair. There's a difference."

"Too much sunlight will burn me. I bake like a Goddamn potato."

"Same." Zelena agreed.

Regina rolled her eyes. "There is sunscreen in the medicine cabinet. Henry and Robin have a similar issue. Although everyone must wear sunblock but..." She raised a hand. "I digress. Get out, get some air. Hell, sit on the porch. Just don't stay cooped up and..." She lowered her voice so that she was whispering into Emma's ear. "You don't need to sit in those feelings."

Emma felt a flutter as Regina's breath and lips brushed her flesh. "Okay." She breathed. 

"Good." Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders and hugged her. And at that moment, feeling the warmth of Regina's body, smelling her perfume and her soft body pressed against hers, Emma felt the security she had been looking for her entire life. Regina was giving her what she always needed. Something that not even a soul could give her in years, in a few moments. Then just like that, she pulled away. Emma missed the contact instantly. 

"Seriously, have a nice day, Emma."

"Why do I feel like that's a threat?" she deadpanned.

Regina pushed some hair off of Emma's shoulder. "It is. I'm sure my little princess will tell me if you listen to me or not." 

"She will tell on me." Emma agreed. "She can't keep a secret."

Regina hummed as she leaned over and kissed Hope's forehead. She straightened up and adjusted her blazer. "Well, she gets that from her grandmother, dear."

Emma's mouth fell open in shock. That was pretty funny. Zelena snorted. "Sheesh."

Regina patted Emma on the shoulder. "I mean it, Swan. Fresh air and sunlight." She walked over to her sister and niece, leaving Emma sitting there dumbly. "I'll call to check on you but if you need me before then, do not hesitate to call."

She gave Emma a wave then blew Hope a kiss. She took Robin's hand then the three of them left. When Emma heard the front door close, she turned back to her daughter. They shared a smile. 

"Your god mom." She shook her head. "The royal smart mouth." She chuckled and went to finish her breakfast. She loves it there.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if there are mistakes.

Chapter Six

Emma was in that strange stage right between awake and asleep when she heard a voice whispering softly to her daughter and her daughter cooing back. She blinked her eyes and glanced around the room. To her surprise, she was not dreaming. Regina was standing by the window with Hope in her arms. 

Desiring to simply observe the pair in such a sweet and pure moment, she remained quiet and just watched them. Hope was so still and calm as she looked out of the window, curious about what Regina was showing her. Her eyesight wasn't great yet but she was already trying to explore her world. A little blue flickering light appeared in the window. Emma squinted to get a better look. It was small, no bigger than the size of her hand. Emma had seen these creatures before. A sprite. Cute little creatures that hail from the Enchanted Forest but originated in Wonderland. They're smaller than fairies and cannot speak human words. They chitter like birds and sometimes hum melodies. Their faces are human-like but their eyes are quite large for their heads and they have pointed ears which is quite visible with their lack of hair. Their skin is usually the color of their glow and their little wings are iridescent and shimmer in the light. Although they're cute and whimsical, Emma's mother told her that they can be quite a nuisance in large packs. Emma hadn't seen a gang of sprites yet so she assumed they were alright in that department. 

The little creature flew in through the crack in the window. Emma watched as it chittered and chirped to Regina. It then pointed at the baby as if it were asking for her. "No. She is not my baby but... She does have a mother." Regina informed it. It nodded and bowed its head. It then flew closer to the baby. Hope sat still as she stared at the little glowing sparkly creature. "This is Princess Hope."

The sprite looked at Regina then turned back to the baby and examined her. It raised its little hand and said one word, "boop!" As it touched the baby's nose. Glitter flew from its hand and it giggled. So did Hope. The little creature then smiled at the baby then bowed to Regina. Regina dipped her head and with that, the creature flew off. Emma was in complete awe. She had never seen anything like that. 

Regina chuckled then kissed Hope's head. "You've befriended a sprite." She told her. "Now that sprite is yours. They're lucky and bring good fortune. You know, the basics, good health, wealth, power... plus they're very cute. I always wanted one myself, but they wouldn't come near the estate I grew up on but everyone and everything feared my mother." 

It felt like every time she heard something about Regina's childhood it broke her heart. She related to having a less than stellar childhood. Regina didn't talk about hers much but she knew that there were some dark things there like her own. Emma had felt comfortable sharing the painful stories from her childhood with Regina since the woman always made her feel safe in doing so. Regina never made it about her and she never judged her. She stayed quiet and let her vent. That was one thing on the endless list of things that she appreciated about Regina. She only wished that Regina would open up about her past more. Unload some of the things that are plaguing her.

Hope cooed and put her fist into her mouth. Regina chuckled and gave her a squeeze. "I know, sweetie, enough with the heavy things."

Emma could have sworn that the next sound that Hope made sounded like she was agreeing with Regina. The pair fell silent and every now and then, Regina would point out an animal or magical creature. Hope, seemed enthralled with her new discoveries. This went on for a moment longer before Regina so happened to look over her shoulder. She winced when her eyes met Emma's. 

"I didn't mean to wake you," Regina said softly. She turned to face her. "Nor did I mean to invade your privacy. I was across the hall and I heard her fussing. So I came in to check on her."

"You didn't wake me," Emma said as she stretched. "It's cool. It's fine. Thank you for getting her."

Regina dipped her head in acknowledgment. "You seem tired."

Emma laughed. "That's because I am."

Regina smiled softly then nodded. "Well, that's why we let you sleep in. You should feed her though. Also, I already changed her. I would feed her myself if I could."

Emma laughed. "I'm assuming you mean by bottle." She teased. 

"Well, if I could, I wouldn't nurse your daughter, Emma Swan."

Emma snorted. "Why not?"

Regina gave her a look. "Oh hush..." She grumbled as she brought the baby over to her and handed her over. "Feed her but first I want to show you something."

"Oh?" Emma asked quite curious about what it was. 

"Yes." Regina offered her hand. Emma didn't hesitate before shifting Hope so that she was cradled in one arm against her chest. She then slipped her free hand into Regina's waiting one. She got to her feet and allowed Regina to lead her out of the room.

Once in the hallway, they went across the hall. They stopped in front of Henry's old room and as soon as Emma saw the white sign shaped like a swan that read, 'Hope' in an elegant cursive, Emma knew what was up. She sighed. "Regina..."

Regina raised a hand, "I know, I know but as the hostess, it's my job to make sure that the two of you are comfortable here though."

Emma laughed. "I should have known that you wouldn't listen."

Regina hummed in agreement. "Just because you like to be in charge and call the shots, doesn't mean that I have to listen to you"

Emma wrinkled her nose. She’s not bossy… is she? "What's that suppose to mean?"

Regina shrugged with a grin. "Oh, nothing." She turned the knob, pushed the door open then yanked Emma inside. 

Emma took in the room with wide eyes. Regina had gone for a swan theme. The walls were cream with rose gold swans painted on them. A white canopy crib with a sheer white curtain sat in the middle of the room. A gold and white swan mobile hung above it. The bedding inside was cream with rose gold sheets and pillows. There was a white changing table in the corner and matching diaper bin. On the opposite side of the room was another table with bottles and anything else they might need. By the window that was covered in cream, curtains was a blush swede rocker. 

A bookcase with shelves lined with books, stuffed animals and dolls was in the corner. A white wardrobe was opposite it. The closet was cracked and there Emma could see little dresses hanging. She didn't recognize them as anything she had bought.

"This is..." Emma wrapped an arm around Regina and hugged her as best she could with the baby between them. Regina hugged her back.

"Do you like it?" Regina asked and she sounded a bit nervous. 

"Hell yeah," Emma whispered. "I love it." She was so overcome with emotion and her heart was so full from this kind gesture that she didn't even know what to do. She just hugged Regina a little longer before pulling away. "Thank you." She said softly looking into her deep brown eyes. "We love it."

Regina looked relieved and her eyes shut as a smile graced her face. When she opened them, she was still smiling when she said, "I'm so glad. I know you said you won't be here for very long but...."

Emma chuckled. "You never listen to me."

Regina laughed. "You're right."

Emma shook her head with a small grin. "Seriously, this is wonderful. I love it."

Regina dipped her head. "You are so welcome."

Emma realized that she had two seats to choose from. She opted for the rocking chair by the window. She walked over to it and sat. Regina quietly walked over to the other chair and picked up the nursing pillow and brought it over. 

"Thanks," Emma said as she accepted it. She adjusted Hope onto it then she started to feed her. 

Regina stood there for a moment with a proud look on her face as she watched the baby. Emma furrowed her brow but when she touched Hope's head and whispered, "You are so amazing. You're the best eater ever." It made sense and caused Emma to snort. Regina looked up at her and raised a brow. 

That made Emma laugh. "You're the reason she's so spoiled."

"Oh please," Regina said waving that off. "Snow has been spoiling her way before that."

Emma grinned. "She has. She was driving me crazy as well."

"Snow and her advice that no one uses," Regina said though her laugh. "She means well though."

Emma nodded her head in agreement. She knew this now. "Right."

"Besides it's my job to spoil her," Regina declared before backing out of the room. Emma watched her go and oh, she didn't want her to go.

"Wait. Where are you going?" She blurted before she could catch herself. 

Regina looked shocked by that and in turn, it made Emma's cheeks grow hot with embarrassment. 

"I'm...." Regina was more than a little surprised. "I'm going to work...."

Emma laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh ... Right..."

Regina only gave her a soft smile. There was no judgment there, only affection. Something that Emma found that she enjoyed seeing in Regina's eyes but there was a time when that look was reserved only for Henry. Now, Emma was seeing it directed towards her more often and she really liked that. 

"So... I will see you later?" Regina said hopefully. 

Emma smiled. "Yeah. We can't wait to see you tonight."

A beautiful smile blossomed across Regina's face then and Emma's heart did something strange at the sight of it. She was not sure what it was but it startled her. She had never felt anything like this before. 

"I'm looking forward to seeing the two of you tonight as well," Regina said softly. "Have a good day." She waved at them.

Emma waved back. "You too. I'll call to check on you." 

Regina smiled. "Good." She said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Emma chuckled then glanced down at her baby before turning to the window. She gazed out at the town she had come to love so dearly.

* * *

Emma decided that she was ready to speak to her parents. Not so much because she wanted to but she could see the guilt weighing on Regina. She understood that Snow and Regina were good friends but Regina's loyalty lied with Emma. She didn't want to put Regina in an awkward situation though so she decided to just get it over with. 

Emma put Hope down for a nap then went to her room and shut the door. She sat on her bed then and decided just to get it over with. She called her father since he was the calmer of the two. She didn't need a lot of theatrics right now. She listened to the phone ring before it was picked up. 

"Emma?" Her father's voice said through the line. He sounded worried and exhausted but relieved. Regina had said that they were worried sick.

"Hi, Dad," Emma said quietly. 

There was a pause as if he was waiting for her to say something else. When she didn't, he spoke. "Are you okay?"

Emma hummed the affirmative. "Yeah. Sorry if I worried you. I needed time."

"Don't be sorry, Emma." He assured her. "At least you contacted us. Is everything okay?"

Emma blew out a breath and shrugged a shoulder. "I mean, yeah. Hope and I are great."

David paused. "And Hook?"

Emma internally groaned at the mention of her soon-to-be ex-husband. She knew this was coming though. "Hook and I broke up.”

"What?" David asked.

"Yeah," Emma said softly.

"He do something?" He asked plainly. "I don't know why. I just never trusted him."

Emma laughed softly. "You mentioned that... more than once."

David sighed. "I'm not saying I told you so."

"Never thought that." Was Emma's response. She knew that her father was honest but not to the point where it would hurt her feelings. 

"Good." He said. "So, what now?" he didn't even bother to ask if the marriage could be saved.

Emma pondered this. "Now. I seek out my own happy ending. That starts with focusing on my children."

"And yourself." Her father reminded her.

Emma nodded even though he couldn't see it. "Yeah. I'm ready for that."

"Good," David said again. "I wish you the best... and Emma?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Whatever you need, do not hesitate."

Emma smiled. She never would. "Thank you, dad."

"Don't thank me. It's my job to take care of you no matter how old you get."

Emma understood that sentiment. "I know but I'm grateful anyway."

"It's not a problem, Emma." He said lightly. "How are you holding up?"

"Great," Emma admitted. She's never been happier. "I'm staying with Regina for a bit until I find a new house. I didn't want to live in the old one anymore, too many memories." She added the last part quickly so that her father didn't think that Hook had put her out and would go track him down and run him through with his sword.

David stayed quiet for a moment digesting everything and then he laughed. "You're staying with Regina and Zelena?"

Emma laughed as well. It amazed her how much her relationship had changed with the sisters. She currently loved their dynamic. "Yeah. Hope and I love it here."

David still seemed amused when he asked, "Yeah, well. how's it going? What’s that like?"

Emma snorted. "It's amazing yet interesting. Just the other day....”


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

As promised, Saturday morning Regina got up and dressed Hope for Emma. She then got Robin ready. All she needed from Emma was for her to make a few bottles which Emma did and she also took the liberty of packing the diaper bag and adding a few things for Regina and Robin as well. She then readied the stroller for them and by the time, Regina and Hope came downstairs dressed and ready for the day, Emma had everything ready for them. 

"Thank you but you didn't have to." Regina said quietly. "Robin!" she called for her niece.

The little girl came running into the foyer. She had a jump rope and a bottle of bubbles in her hand. Emma smiled at the sight. She had never had that. Her foster parents never took her to the park and she sure as hell didn't have many toys. It was always nice for her to see happy children and Robin was the epitome of happy. 

"I'm bringing these." The little girl said more in the form of a question. "Is that okay?"

Regina nodded. "Yes, sweetheart."

"Do you think, Hope will like bubbles?" The child inquired.

Regina hummed thoughtfully. "Perhaps but we have to be careful not to blow them in her face."

Robin's expression turned serious and she nodded. "I understand."

"Wonderful," Regina said. "Now, come on. Let's get going so Em can begin her day of relaxation."

Emma smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm looking at houses and apartments today."

Regina made a face. She looked displeased. "Really? Sick of me already?"

Emma dipped her head so that she could catch Regina's eyes and she lowered her voice as she said, "Never."

A soft smile rolled across Regina's face. "Good. You better not. So relax. House hunting can wait."

"Don't you want your space back?" 

Regina made a face. "Hell, no. If it was up to me, I would make you two stay forever."

Emma's brows rose. "That so?"

"It most certainly is. I'm going to hide all of the newspapers so you can't look for a house." 

"You wouldn't dare," Emma laughed.

"Oh, I would." Despite Regina's tone being so deadpan, her smile gave her away. 

"I believe you," Emma said with a grin. She then walked over to the front door and pulled it open. 

Regina backed out, pulling the stroller along. Robin skipped out of the door ahead of her. Regina gave Emma a wink before she walked across the porch and carefully bumped the stroller down the stairs. Emma admired how effortlessly and flawlessly, Regina did it. She was graceful in everything she did and Emma really liked that about her. Regina walked down the path and slipped out of the gate. With one more wave at Emma, she was gone. Strolling down the street heading for the park. Emma watched them go until she couldn't see them anymore. After that, she turned on her heel and walked back inside. She locked the door and stood in the middle of the foyer. For the first time, in four months, she had time to herself. She was giddy with excitement but she had no idea what to do. It took her a moment then she realized. With a soft giggle, she jogged up the stairs, taking them two at a time then she ran into her bedroom. She shut the door and fell into the bed. She sighed deeply and shut her eyes. 

First things, first. She needed a nap. 

* * *

Regina and the girls walked the streets of Storybrooke, greeting this person and that person along the way. A few asked for Emma and Regina simply told them that she took Hope for the day to give her a break. No one questioned it because they knew that Regina was the little girl's godmother and she and Emma were best friends so it made sense that she had Hope.

It was a lovely day, clear blue sky, gentle breeze, birds singing. She couldn't have chosen a better day to spend time with the girls. It wasn't a long walk to the park however and Robin was practically vibrating with excitement along the way. Regina found it to be adorable and she was somewhat excited too. It had been a while since she's just had time to sit in a park. She used to do it with Henry until he got too old and then life got in the way. But now, here she was preparing to do something that she enjoys with two people that she loved.

She continued greeting her residents. A few were from other realms and she could tell by their attire but she welcomed them and told them to enjoy their stay. 

They came to the park and Robin was bouncing up and down with excitement when she saw the other children playing. Regina opened the gate and allowed the child entry. She sprinted inside but stopped and ran back to Regina. She looked up at her with her big eyes. "Can I, aunty Gina?"

Regina nodded. "You may." She spotted some seats on a bench in the shade. "I'll be over there but I'll be keeping an eye on you, so behave."

Robin waved at her then giggled and ran off. Regina watched for a moment as she ran straight for the swing set where a few children in royal attire were standing around. She remembered Emma stating that Storybrooke looked like a renaissance fair these days and she had a point. She felt a bit strange in her black jeans and button-down. She never thought that day would come. 

She looked into the carriage and found Hope gumming her little fist. "Are you hungry or are you teething? Don't tell me you're teething. You're too young for that!"

The exclamation amused the little one.

"You think this is funny but I do not," Regina told her. "Stop growing up. Be a baby for a little while so I can cuddle you and snuggle you. When you get bigger you won't like that anymore."

The baby's brows furrowed then she smiled again. "You are so smiley. You are one hundred percent, Emma." 

She glanced up just in time to see Robin hopping onto the swing. She waited to see if the little girl would call her over to push her but she didn't. Instead, she simply waved and began pumping her little legs so she could go high. Regina watched her for a moment with a small smile. 

Hope cooing pulled her attention back to the baby. "Yes, we will go see your mommy soon. She's resting because she needs it. You're such a good girl though. Just like your big brother. He was so good and sweet." The baby listened and stared at her with big green eyes. She cooed again and smiled. 

"I know, sweetie pie," Regina said pulling out her phone. She snapped a photo of Hope and sent it to Emma with a message that read, 'you better be resting. Therefore you better not even open this'. She waited a moment to see if Emma would be bold enough to reply or even open the message. When she didn't, she nodded and put the phone away. "Good girl." She muttered to herself. She then smiled at the baby. "You are also a good girl!"

"Regina!" She heard someone calling her name. A very familiar voice at that. She glanced over to find Snow White walking through the gate with Neal running ahead of her. The woman waved and Regina waved back. 

"Oh boy. Here comes your grandmother. She's going to fuss over you more than I do." Regina muttered to the baby as the other queen approached. 

"Afternoon Snow." Regina greeted softly as Snow settled onto the seat beside her.

"Afternoon, Regina" Snow greeted in her normal warm bubbly manner. She looked at the baby and tickled her toes. "Hi, Hope! You're getting so big!"

Regina chuckled. "She really is. And so is Neal! Look at him!" She couldn't believe how tall he was getting.

Snow turned to her son as she watched him pushing Robin on the swing. "He is. He gets that from David's side."

"He's also so handsome. Definitely Prince Charming Jr." Regina teased her friend.

"I thought that title went to Henry D."

Regina waved a hand. "They can share it." She said That caused Snow to laugh which brought a smile from Regina. "How are you, Snow?"

"I'm well." Snow replied. "Much better now that I know that my daughter is safe."

Regina winced as guilt came over her. "I'm so sorry. Emma wasn’t ready and I didn't want to betray her trust. "

Snow reached over and patted Regina's hand. "Regina, it's okay. I'm just glad that she reached out to you. I know that you will take very good care of her."

"Well, Emma could take care of herself," Regina stated matter of factly. "... but I'm glad I could help her."

Snow nodded. "Me too." She glanced around. "Where is she by the way?"

"Home," Regina answered simply. "She needed the rest and I had the time."

Snow nodded her head. "That’s good. How is she holding up?"

"Better than expected. She seems... like her old self for the first time in a long time."

Snow looked hopeful. "Yeah?"

Regina smiled. "Yes. She's smiling and she seems so comfortable."

"She always seems comfortable with you."

"She seems comfortable with herself."

Snow nodded. "That's good. I just want her to be happy. With or without Hook."

Regina hummed in agreement. Emma is finding herself and Regina is giving her space and freedom to do so. Something that the woman's parents would not do. "Yes."

Snow fell silent and watched the kids play. She then looked at Regina. "I wish her the best."

"Me too." Regina agreed. "Me too."

"I just wish that I knew that she was so unhappy."

"What would you had done?"

Snow deflated. "I don't know."

Regina nodded. "I think this is something she had to do for herself. All we can do is support her and be there for her. This is her journey."

Snow sighed. "You're right. It's just I'm her mother and I should--"

"Let her grow and learn?" Regina asked. "You're right. Look, I know it's hard. I barely wanted to let Henry but once I did, I was so proud of what he accomplished. He became the man I always wanted him to be because I trusted him to use what I taught him. And he did." She sighed. "Just let go and watch. You'll be surprised at what you find."

She meant that. Letting go and letting Henry be was so hard but in the end, he found his happily ever after and she couldn't be happier for him or prouder of the man he is. Snow had a strong daughter. She should take comfort in that.

The worry faded from Snow’s brow as Regina’s word sank in. "Thank you."

Regina nodded. She was more so helping Emma. "Anytime. It won't be easy but it's worth it;"

"You always have the best advice." Snow admitted.

"Yes, yes I do."

Snow chuckled and bumped Regina with her shoulder. The mood lightened between them. "And so modest."

Regina laughed. "Never."

Snow chuckled with a shake of her head then they both fell silent. The sound of children laughing and birds singing surrounding them filling the comfortable silence between them.

* * *

Emma spent most of the day sleeping. It was wonderful. When she finally awoke, her body felt rejuvenated and she felt ready to face another day of motherhood. She opened her eyes and rolled out of bed. She walked out of her bedroom with an energetic little pep in her step. She headed to the bathroom where she showered. Like, really showered. Not a quick bird bath but a nice long steaming shower. It was glorious. She knew that it would be her last long one for a long time so she savored it. When she hopped out, she went back to her room and dressed in fresh clothes before going downstairs. She reached the bottom floor and was somewhat sad that she didn't find Regina down there with the girls. She had begun to miss them but she had things to do. She went to the kitchen where she had sat the newspaper down. She made herself a cup of hot cocoa then sat at the kitchen island and began going through the new paper. 

She saw a few castles for sale. They were much lower than Emma had expected. She never considered living in a castle but she didn't mind so much now. Perhaps, Regina would come and live with them. Now, that would be nice. She and Regina raising their kids in the same home. A smile came to her face at that thought. Maybe, maybe she would.

Emma knew that that wasn't likely since she had her family here but she could dream. With a frown, she turned back to the listings. She looked at all the homes but none of them felt right. She sighed and continued to flick through them.

"Hey!" 

Emma looked over her shoulder to find, Zelena entering the room. 

"Hey," Emma grumbled.

"Looking for a house?" Zelena asked. Emma nodded.

"I promised Gina I wouldn't stay long."

Zelena scrunched her nose and looked confused. "Did Gina say that she wanted you gone?"

Emma shook her head. "Well, no."

"Because she doesn't," Zelena said throwing her arms open. "She loves having you and the squirt here. When she comes home, you're the first person she looks for. Believe me. She loves the company."

That surprised Emma and also brought a smile to her face. "Yeah?"

"Yeah, of course," Zelena said with a wave of her hand. "Regina loves all of us but you're her favorites person by far." 

Emma grinned even wider. "Yeah?"

Zelena laughed, "Yes." 

Emma nodded her head. "Well, that's damn good to know." 

Zelena hummed in agreement. "We slept all day. Let's go sit outside for a bit so Regina can think that we got some fresh air at some point."

"She thinks we're flowers," Emma said with a shrug. 

"Yeah…"

Emma nodded with a laugh. "Why is that?"

"Maybe because you look like a daisy." Zelena reasoned. "All soft and blonde."

Emma raised a finger. "I prefer cute and blonde. I'm far from soft."

"You're right. I think none of the women in our lives are but I meant your physical appearance. You look all sweet and soft."

Emma smiled. "Yeah, I bet I do." 

Zelena snorted. "Oh, hush. Come on." She said heading out of the room. Emma stood and picked up the newspaper and her mug. "Leave the newspaper," Zelena said over her shoulder before slipping out of the room.

Emma snorted and threw the newspaper up on the counter then followed Zelena out of the room. Perhaps, it could wait a little longer. 

* * *

The cool shade kept Regina comfortable enough so that she could enjoy her time in the park. Robin and Neal had played on the slide, the monkey bars, gotten into the sandbox and just about everything else in the playground before they wandered back to Regina with a group of other children that they had met. Regina was sitting with Hope in her lap. The baby had awoken from a nap. She was feeding her as they both watched Robin and the other children play with the bubbles. The baby girl couldn't take her eyes off the big kids.

"Soon, you will be playing with them too," Regina told her once she finished the bottle. She positioned Hope so that her chest was rested against her hand then she began patting her back with the other. When she belched, Regina wiped her mouth with the cloth. "That was such a good, burp, baby girl!" Regina said happily. "Such a strong, healthy girl you are!"

Hope stayed focused on the bubbles that Robin was blowing in front of her with a small smile. Regina chuckled and sat back and let her watch. 

"She is so aware." Snow said sounding amazed. "It's amazing."

Regina hummed. "Indeed."

Robin played a bit longer but then her friends started dispersing. Their parents calling them telling them that it was time to go home. When her last friend left and she was left with just Neal, Robin wandered over to Regina and climbed up on the bench. She sat beside Regina for a moment then rested her head on her aunt's arm. Regina opened her free arm and wrapped it around her niece and hugged close. "You two can go find other kids to play with."

"I'm sleepy." The little girl giggled. 

"Are you?" Regina asked in surprise. "You need a nap?"

"Yes, aunty Gina," Robin said. 

Regina nodded. "Okay so,"

"We should be going too.".Snow agreed. But Neal shook his head and gave her puppy dog eyes that resembled Emma perfectly. "Or we'll stay a bit longer." She laughed. 

Regina laughed as she put Hope into the stroller. "Okay." She stood. "We will see you later."

"Monday." 

Regina nodded. "Yes." She leaned over and kissed Neal's cheek causing the little boy to blush. He waved her goodbye. "Goodbye, Snow."

"Bye, Regina." Snow replied. "Tell Emma I miss her."

Regina nodded. "Will do." with another wave. She and the girls started heading for the exit. They slipped out of the gate and started going back the way they had come.

Robin was tired and very quiet on the walk back. Hope on the other hand was wide awake as she stared up at Regina with her big green eyes. Regina gave her a smile.

It was a very nice, quiet outing and it was finally coming to an end. The girls were calm and had gotten adequate sunlight and fresh air. They had done well. Now it was time for Robin to have a nap and Hope to spend some time with her mother.

The shutting of the front door drew the attention of Emma and Zelena who made their way to the foyer. Both of them looked rested and refreshed. It was nice to see. Robin yawned and blinked sleepily.

"You had a nice time, I presume," Zelena said observing her sleepy daughter. The little girl nodded. 

"The best time. I'm so sleepy."

"Tired her out." Regina laughed. "She was all over the place."

"Thank you, Aunt Gina. I had a lot of fun." The little girl said, hugging Regina. She then turned and shuffled toward her mother.

"Yeah. Thank you, aunty Gina." Zelena sing-songed before picking up her daughter. She laughed. "I'm going to put her down then I'll be back." She announced before leaving the room.

Regina chucked as she unbuckled Hope from the carriage then picked her up. She pressed her to her shoulder. She looked up to find Emma standing there with a small smile and her hands in the back pockets of her extremely tight jeans. She liked seeing this Emma.

"How was your day?" Regina asked as she passed her the baby and headed up the steps. She could hear Emma following her.

"Good. I slept mostly." Emma admitted. "I also tried to look at houses but your sister was having none of that." She chuckled. "It's almost like you two are trying to keep me here."

Regina looked over her shoulder and gave Emma a playful grin. The woman raised her brows in response. "Is that what we're doing?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah. That's not suspicious at all."

Regina shrugged a shoulder and headed into the living room. She took a seat on the couch and Emma sat beside her. "What can I say? We like you and we want to keep you."

Emma rolled her eyes playfully. "So, I'm a pet?"

Regina snorted. "Well, no but my sister says that you're a part of our coven."

Emma smiled brightly. "Yeah?"

Regina laughed. "Yes."

"Well, that's awesome to hear." Emma laughed. "Sweet."

Regina looked into Emma's eyes. "So, will you stay awhile?”

Emma didn't even hesitate when she said, "Hell yes."

Regina laughed. "Good." 

"Is mine tired too?" Emma asked hopefully.

Regina laughed. "Sorry. She napped in the park."

"That's fine," Emma muttered. "I've had my rest." She kissed the baby's cheek. "I missed you!"

Regina watched the interaction and the big smile on the baby's face at the sight of her mother. It was absolutely adorable and it warmed her heart. Emma settled the baby into her lap. Two sets of green eyes settled on Regina.

"How was your day?" Emma asked.

Regina shrugged and told her a detailed recount of the day's events. 

"My mother, huh?" Emma laughed. "How did that go?"

"Meh!" Regina groaned. "You know Snow."

Emma nodded. "Is she okay?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. She wants to hear from you."

Emma blew out a breath. She groaned childishly. "Okay."

Regina laughed. "Good." she planned to stay on Emma until she spoke to her mother.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a time jump here.

Chapter Eight 

_ Three months later _

The next few months went by smoothly. Everyone was content with their new living arrangements. Emma and Hope had somehow become permanent residents of the Mills household. Zelena had adopted Emma as a sort of second younger sister. This meant more teasing but Emma didn't exactly mind it. Emma had learned to not even mention a new house to the other two sorceresses. They wanted her to stay so she would. It’s not like she wanted to go anywhere anyway. Hope loved being with her godmother and aunty Zelena. She enjoyed watching Robin play and learning from the bigger girl. She even liked sitting with henry and watching superhero movies with her big brother. They both found a perfect family at 108 Mifflin street. They were home.

Now, Emma wasn't ready to return to work so she stayed home with Hope these days. She liked the role she had taken at home. She made breakfast and dinner when the other two women were too tired after work. She had also taken to making Regina lunch along with Robin’s. Zelena usually took her lunch break at Granny’s. Either way, Emma was content, happy even. Her life is great now. Completely different than it was a few months ago.

Regina had told her that Hope needed more tummy time since it helped her learn and become more independent. Emma wasn't sure that she was ready for her baby girl to grow up but Hope didn't seem to give a damn. She was getting smarter and more bratty as the days went by. So, Emma gave in. That's why Hope was laid across her chest as Emma laid stretched out on the couch flicking through the television channels. Hope was playing with a rattle and giggling to herself. 

The front door opened and shut. She heard the familiar click of heels and that excited her. She was always so happy to see Regina. She often missed her during the long workdays. A few moments passed and then Regina came padding into the living room, having taken off her heels. She had a big smile for Emma and the baby as she always did.

"Hi!" Regina said happily and Emma grinned with a wave. Hope's head sat up and it was a bit wobbly as she tried to follow the sound of her favorite person's voice. Regina leaned over and picked her up. She held her close. "Hi, how are you, gorgeous?" 

"I'm great," Emma said jokingly, knowing full well that Regina was speaking to the baby. Regina looked up from where she was covering the princess' cheeks with kisses and gave Emma a look. 

"That's good." She said through a chuckle, taking a seat beside Emma's feet. She leaned back and let out a soft sigh. 

"Long day?" Emma asked. She pulled her legs in and sat up. 

Regina huffed. "Indeed."

Emma fell silent and thought. She wanted to give Regina a moment of quiet. So she sat quietly and watched the woman dote on her infant. She cuddled her and told her she loved her. Emma watched the entire thing with a small smile, not wanting to disturb them. After a moment, Regina looked up at her and they shared a smile.

"How was your day?" Regina asked. "What did you do?"

Emma noticed that Regina always inquired about her day the same way a wife would but she never drew attention to that. "I... nothing really. Hey!"

Regina chuckled. "Hey what?"

"Do you know what our state animals is?"

Actually, she did not. Even though Storybrooke was located in Maine, she never felt like they were ever really a part of the state so, she never felt that she should look up such things but she supposed she should have known since she was the Mayor at one point. She shook her head. "What is it?"

Emma looked so excited and Regina found that to be adorable. "A moose!"

Regina chuckled. She hadn't expected that. "A moose, huh?"

Emma laughed. "Yeah, and the state bird is a black-capped chickadee."

Regina raised a brow. She was impressed. "That's interesting."

"We're also known as the pine tree state," Emma added.

Regina looked highly amused and entertained. "So that's what you did today?"

Emma chuckled. "I read while Hope was napping."

Regina nodded. "I see."

"Want to know the state flower?"

"Of course," Regina said.

Emma opened her mouth to tell her but the front door, opening, and closing distracted her. She could hear Robin talking to her mother and Zelena replying. A little while later, the pair entered the living room. 

"What are you two so giddy about?" Zelena asked referring to her sister’s smile. Robin walked over and hugged Regina carefully because of the baby in her aunt's arms then she crashed into Emma making the blonde woman laugh.

"Emma is teaching me about our state," Regina informed her. "Did you know that our state animal is a moose?" 

Zelena made a face. "Oh dear, you two need to get out more. In fact, let's go out tonight."

"Nah, I don't wanna..." Regina and Emma said at the same time. They were both dead tired.

"Yes, come on. We'll go get drinks, talk a bit then come home." Zelena said. "You both need to get out. You're talking about state animals."

"I'll babysit Hope." Robin offered. Emma laughed. 

"Thanks, kid but I---"

"Come on!" Zelena cut in with a whine. "It will be fine. We'll ask someone to babysit!" She offered. "Your parents?"

Emma made a face. "No, my mother is driving me crazy." It’s been that way ever since she told Snow about her split, shortly after telling her father. Snow has been treating her like she’s broken.

"We'll ask someone else," Zelena said. "Who is still in Storybrooke that will babysit late?"

Emma sighed. She was exhausted and she was almost positive that Regina was too. Neither of them felt like dressing up and going out. "I don't..."

"Come on!" Zelena whined. "You need a break and to get out of this house. The kiddies will be fine for one night then you two can go back to being boring mommies."

"We are not boring!" Emma protested. "How do you think we ended up with kids in the first place?!"

Regina snorted out a laugh but then she sighed deeply. "If we don't give in, she'll do this all night." She whispered to Emma.

Emma was comfortable. She didn't want to go out. "Where are we going?"

"Well, the Vikings opened a bar. They call it, Asgard." Zelena informed them. "After the whole... Aesop fiasco, they thought it best to open their own bar..." She explained. "I hear it's nice and has a tavern feel to it." 

"That so?" Regina asked with a raise of her perfectly sculpted dark eyebrow. "Are there pirates there as well?" 

Zelena smiled. "In fact there are!"

Regina shook her head and laughed. "No thank you. I am not interested in having my ass grabbed by some drunken pirate tonight."

Emma snorted. "You're not? That's not something that we women enjoy?" the question was dripping with sarcasm. 

Regina gave Emma a side glance. "Not in the slightest. I mean, if he or she were sober... maybe."

Emma smirked. "I like you like this." She wagged her brows. "I mean, if you want your ass touched then I can oblige."

Regina snorted and hit Emma's leg. "Shut up."

“What are friends for?” Emma laughed.

"You two are weird." Zelena tittered. "Anyway, so what do you say?"

Regina and Emma shared a look. They knew that neither of them was getting out of this. "Fine." They said at the same time.

"Excellent," Zelena said clapping her hands together. “Now, sitters…”

"Margot?" Emma suggested. Since there were two Robins, to avoid confusion, adult, future Robin has adopted the name of her cursed persona. "And Alice?"

Regina looked at Emma. "Maybe."

"I'll message her and see what she says," Zelena said stepping away. Little Robin gasped. 

"I get to see Margot!" She exclaimed before she climbed off of Emma and ran out of the room after her mother. The little girl saw her older self as sort of a sister. Emma was still getting used to the duplicated thing. Margot’s fiancee found it hilarious and she enjoyed seeing and interacting with her fiancee’s younger self. 

Emma found it odd that the same person could exist in the same timeline at the same time without affecting it but Regina explained that it was possible because the past doesn't affect the present or future since it already happened. So, simply because these Robins came out of their timelines they created their own timeline. Therefore, they will not affect the other timelines. It kind of bothered her because that told her that there was a future Emma that was still married to Hook since her current actions do not affect her future out of the current timeline she was in. She just hoped that all of the Emma’s in the various timelines get the strength to break free as well.

Regina and Emma shared a look. "I need to shower," Regina said. Emma hummed and nodded in agreement.

"Same. What am I even going to wear?"

Both women shook their heads. It's not that they didn't want to go out but they did not want to go out.

* * *

Margot came right over. Emma sat at the kitchen counter trying to make a few bottles for Hope. She finished up, making enough bottles and set them aside. Henry came shuffling into the kitchen. His cousin and her fiancee pushed him out of the living room and he was forced to socialize with them which he did not seem too pleased about. 

He huffed and grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and began pouring cereal into it. He walked to the fridge and yanked open the door. He pulled out a container of milk and Emma winced.

"Hey guy," Emma said gently. He looked up at her. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you. I made that for Hope."

It took a moment but then it dawned on him. He made a face and put it back. Zelena laughed as she entered the room. "Hey, I dare you to drink it."

Emma snorted. "Your sister likes it," she told the boy. “It’s way healthier than that disgusting store-bought milk. I’m one hundred percent organic, baby.”

Henry shook his head and picked up the carton of regular milk. "No thanks."

"I will give you fifty bucks right now if you take a sip. One hundred, if you drink a whole glass," Zelena told him.

Henry poured milk into his cereal. "I'll pass. What do I need money for? I'm a prince and my mother is the queen." At that, he excused himself and left the room. Regina walked in a few moments later with a confused expression. 

"What's with him?" she asked gesturing over her shoulder at her moody son she had just passed.

"Alce and Margot made him turn off the game and are trying to make him talk to them." Zelena provided.

A look of understanding crossed Regina's face then she nodded. "Oh right."

The women shared a laugh then but Emma's died down as she took Regina in. The dress was red at the top and black at the bottom. It was tight. Her hair was curly and her make up was dark. The red lipstick matched her red pumps. 

Regina noticed Emma staring. She smoothed her hand down her dress then fussed with her hair. "What? Does it look bad?"

That snapped Emma out of it and she quickly shook her head. "No. You look great. I just... I haven't seen you like this in a while."

"Oh." Regina breathed out an awkward little laugh. "Right... dressed casually?"

Oh, that's casual? Emma didn't express her thoughts out loud so she nodded instead. She thought she was casual in her black skinny jeans and black tee. "Yes. You look really good."

Regina smiled. "Thank you. So do you." Zelena cleared her throat, pulling their attention. Regina sighed. "And so do you, big sis."

"Oh..." Zelena exclaimed feigning surprise. "This old thing?" she ran her hand down her green dress.

"Old?" Regina scoffed. "I was with you when you bought it like a week ago."

Emma snorted. She found these two women to be hilarious when they got together. She was so glad that Regina had this. A real family. 

"Okay out!" Zelena ordered and Regina laughed before she turned to head out of the kitchen. Zelena followed with a shake of her head. "I tell you...."

Emma laughed as she hopped down from the stool and followed the women into the hallway. They headed back into the living room where they found Alice, Margot, Robin, and Hope. They were sitting around the television watching a movie. From the sound of it, it was frozen.

"Okay," Zelena said announcing her entrance. Her daughters looked up at her and smiled while Alice who had Hope in her arms watched with curiosity. "So we're out of here." She said. "You know our numbers. Emma left Hope's things in the kitchen... anything else... ask Henry."

"Where is Henry by the way?" Regina asked.

"Upstairs," Robin said.

Regina nodded. "Tell him I said goodnight and I love him?"

Robin smiled. "Of course. Aunty Regina."

"Night guys," Emma said before heading for the foyer. 

"Night!" Three of the four sang. Regina turned to follow Zelena and Emma but Margot stopped her.

"Hey, Aunt Regina?" She said quietly.

Regina looked over her shoulder and saw her older niece heading her way. She waited. "Yes, Margot?"

The woman looked awkward for a moment before deciding to just get on with it. "Can I ask a favor of you?"

Regina was confused. This young woman knew that she could ask Regina anything. "You know that you can ask me anything."

Margot smiled. "Okay, well, you know that Alice and my wedding is coming up soon..."

Regina nodded. "Yes, we are all very excited."

Margot smiled brightly. "Us too but um... Alice has yet to pick out her dress. Mom and I have already gone dress shopping but Alice wants someone to go with her that isn't her dad. He’ll make her wear a leather dress."

Regina understood. She chuckled, squeezing her niece's arm. "Tell her to let me know when she wants to go dress shopping and we will go."

"Yes!" Margot hissed excitedly. "Thank you!" She pulled Regina into her arms and hugged her tightly. She then let go and looked into Regina's eyes. "Seriously, thanks." 

Regina leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You are so welcome." She gave the girl a nod then stepped away and headed over to a very impatient Zelena. Emma seemed very calm, however. She turned and waved to her niece who waved back before disappearing back into the living room

Regina descended the stairs that led to the foyer. Emma was shrugging on her red leather jacket. Zelena was throwing on a sweater. Regina grabbed her black leather jacket and shrugged it on. Emma stepped towards the door and held it open. 

"Shall we?"

Zelena slipped out and Regina followed. "let's get this over with so I can come home." 

"Now, Regina, that attitude is not what we need tonight!" Zelena screamed from the porches.

Regin sighed with a roll of her eyes. She stepped out and Emma chuckled as she shut the door behind them. 

* * *

The club was nice enough. It was located at the edge of Storybrooke, right before the Enchanted Forest began so it definitely had the appearance of an authentic tavern. The outside was built from wood as well as the inside. It was full of patrons in all sorts of dress. Vikings, musketeers, pirates, knights and so much more. A few people were dressed like them. Everyone seemed to be in good spirits. Laughing and talking. There was straw on the ground and livestock walking around. Someone was playing a fiddle in the corner and a few people were dancing in front of him. Some had mugs of ale in their hands and it was spilling around everywhere but no one seemed to care.

Most of the tables were crowded but they located one in the back. There was a group of pirate women beside them. One of them glanced over and smiled at Regina. Regina gave her a shy smile in return. Sensing the interaction and not liking it, Emma immediately became defensive and placed a possessive arm behind Regina's chair and stared the woman down. The pirate simply raised her hands in surrender then turned back to her friends. Regina was unaware of the interaction and turned back to her sister. 

"Quite a place you have chosen, sis," Regina said. "You know...."

Zelena shrugged. "Yeah. It seemed nice. Feels like home."

Regina nodded in agreement, "Although I didn't go to taverns. It was difficult to go on outings when you're the most hated woman in all the realms."

"And feared," Zelena said. "Don't forget."

Regina scoffed and waved her older sister's comments off. "Neither was fun. I like this better."

Emma grinned at that and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Good because everyone loves you." 

Regina chuckled and bumped Emma with her shoulder. "Stop. You're making me blush."

Emma looked at Regina and whispered, "Good."

Regina shook her head with a fond smile, blush still on her cheeks.

"Gods, it’s good to be out and about," Zelena grumbled. "Don't get me wrong, motherhood is rewarding and all but I needed a break." She pointed at Regina and Emma. "You two get it, you share two kids and one of you has three."

Emma winced internally at that. She did indeed have three children. She knew this of course but it was strange whenever someone reminded her. "Yep. Three."

Regina smiled. "And she's amazing with them."

Emma smiled. "And so are you."

"Thank you but I'm serious."

Emma grinned. "So am I."

Regina bit her lip and Emma's eyes fell to the woman's mouth. That made Regina blush and look away. Emma smirked a bit and moved closer. She had no idea what she wanted but she knew that she wanted to be close to the other woman. 

Zelena watched them with a curious gaze. She wanted to know what was going on. Regina and Emma's closeness always made her wonder but then Emma married Hook. But now... Emma is single and spending an abundance of time with Regina. Not to mention that the two of them flirt shamelessly and the tension could be cut with a knife. 

A waitress walked by and Zelena flagged her down. When the woman approached, Zelena ordered shots to start. Emma made a face. "I'm breastfeeding."

Zelena waved that off. "You can have a shot and one drink...."

Emma dipped her head as she laughed. She did indeed need it. She pumped enough for Hope to have milk while Emma got the alcohol out of her system. She could have a shot and beer. "Fine but after that, that's it. I'll poof us home." 

The sisters shared a look before looking back, Emma. "I suppose you're our designated poofer." Regina laughed. 

"That sounds weird," Emma grumbled.

Zelena shrugged. "In a few hours, we won't even care."

The waitress returned with a tray with three small glasses on it that held a clear liquid. She set each down in front of each of the women. They do not card people there apparently. 

Zelena picked up her shot glass and held it out. "To not having to tuck anyone in for one night!"

Regina laughed and so did Emma as the three of them clicked their glasses together. 

"Now, let's have a royally fun time with the... Queen!" The oldest Mills sister yelled. Regina and Emma whopped and the three of them threw the shots back. 

This was going to be an eventful evening. 

* * *

Their table became an attraction at the bar. Men and women alike had sidled up to the table to have drinks with their queen and her two beautiful companions. The next couple of rounds of drinks were paid for by the other patrons. Regina and Zelena had way more than Emma had. Emma stuck to her one shot and one beer rule. Once she finished, she stuck to water and nachos. Regina found that to be very mature of her friend. She knew that she would have to feed Hope at some point. 

The crowd surrounding their table praised Regina and hung onto her every word as she told them stories of her stay in a different point in time. They were fascinated by the curse and witches. They listened like children being told a bedtime story. Some asked questions and some made comments. Regina didn't mind telling that story again and again. She glanced at Emma to find her listening with her head propped up in her palm. She thought Emma was absolutely adorable with that curious expression on her face. Perhaps it was the alcohol, allowing those feelings to break through again. 

As the night drove on, the crowd surrounding them began to disperse as some left and others went to play pool or darts. Zelena had wandered off as well and was swaying to the music of the fiddler in the corner with a man dressed in pirate garb. Regina and Emma watched her for a moment before turning to each other and laughing. 

Emma spotted an empty pool table and nudged Regina. "Hey, want to play some pool?" She knew she could play because she's seen her in action. Regina looked back at her and nodded. 

They stood and began heading through the bar. They could hear the other patrons laughing and having a good time. They came to the back of the bar where the pool table was waiting. Emma walked over to the wall where the cues were hanging and grabbed two. 

Heading back to Regina, she handed her the other one. Regina thanked her and accepted it. "I've gotten good."

Emma always thought she was good but she was interested in what she was going to say. "Oh, yeah?"

Regina beamed and it was so cute. "Yeah, well, my cursed persona in the other realm was a bar owner so."

Emma chuckled. "Yeah, I heard. Roni, right?"

Regina nodded. She had told Emma about Roni and Emma seemed quite fascinated with the skinny-jean and band shirt wearing, tattoo having Regina. "That's cool."

"Yeah, she was cool."

Emma looked Regina in the eyes "Regina is so cool, too."

Regina beamed. "Thank you."

"You’re welcome. Now, let's play."

Regina and Emma started their game. Emma was getting her ass handed to her. Regina was right but she was more than good. She was incredible.

"I should have bet money," Regina said. Emma grinned.

"Maybe next time."

Regina smiled. “Ha definitely."

“Wanna hustle me, huh?”

“A little,” Regina admitted sweetly.

Emma smirked then took her turn. They played a bit more but then the liquor and the water, caused Emma to scurry off to the bathroom. Regina asked if she wanted her to go with her but Emma waved it off and told her that she had a knife in her boot. Regina had a decent view of the bathroom anyway from where they were so Regina relented. When Emma stepped out of the bathroom, she scanned the room for her friends. She spotted Zelena first. She was still flirting with the man from before. Emma grinned then looked back at the pool table where she left Regina. Her eyes widened at what she found. A was man was leaned on the pool table beside Regina. He appeared to be hounding her. From his body language, she could tell that he was wasted and Regina was uncomfortable. It was more than obvious that Regina was trying to reject him lightly but he wouldn't let up. Emma knew that Regina wouldn't just set the man ablaze these days so Emma decided to step in. She started charging in their direction. She would kick his ass if she had to. The rage was building in her at what she was seeing but once the man reached out and grabbed Regina's upper arm, Emma caught the fire in her friend's eyes. She knew what was coming but Emma wanted to deal with him because Regina's reputation was at stake.

In a sudden flash that Emma didn't see coming, a woman appeared behind him. And a woman she was. Tall and dressed in Viking clothes. She had long blonde waves flowing down her fur covered back and shoulders. A sword hung from her hip. She towered over the man. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he let go of Regina so he could turn to look at the person who dared touch him. The woman smirked then in one swift movement, she flung him a few feet into another pool table. He fell to the floor and his friends went to check on him.

Emma started out in a jog then to make sure that Regina was okay but by the time she caught up, the tall Viking lady was checking Regina over.

"Are you alright?" The woman asked. Her voice was strong, deep and she had an adorable accent. She was also physically attractive. Blonde, tan, huge muscular arms, and body that was visible through her armor. Big blue eyes.

Regina was stunned speechless by the woman apparently because she opened and closed her mouth a few times but nothing came out.

The woman's face became very concerned then. "What an asshole, eh? Don't worry, he will not be bothering you again this evening." she motioned to some men behind the bar. They came over and lifted the man up. They passed Emma as they dragged him to the exit and tossed him out. “I bet that jackass didn't even pay his tab.”

Regina smiled then. "I'm sorry. Thank you. I didn't want to set him on fire because then everyone will think I reverted to my old ways."

The woman's brows rose and she looked amused. "Were you a wicked witch?"

"That would be me," Zelena said joining them. Her friend had rejoined his own friends. She tilted her head towards Regina. "The Evil Queen."

Understanding crossed the woman's face. "We have one of those in our world, we stay clear of her." She chuckled. "No one seems to steer clear of you though. It's not like anyone would want to."

Regina laughed softly and a blush came over her olive cheeks. Emma watched the reaction with a confused furrow of her brow. What even was this? 

"And why’s that?" Regina asked

The woman leaned back against the pool table and folded her arms over her chest. She looked Regina square in the eye. "Because witch or not, you are the most beautiful woman I have seen in a very long time." She paused and raised a hand. "I don't mean any disrespect."

Regina bit her lip and smirked. "You aren't too bad, yourself."

That pulled a deep laugh from the other woman. "You are quick. I like that."

"Yeah?" 

The woman nodded. She offered her hand to Regina. "I'm Freya."

Regina didn't hesitate to slip her hand into the other woman's much larger one. They shook hands. "As you know, I'm Regina."

Freya dipped her head and pressed a soft kiss to the back of Regina's hand. She pulled away and looked up into Regina's eyes. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my Queen."

"The pleasure is all mine."

Freya smiled wide. "Your majesty, I will like to remain in your company a bit longer. Could I interest you in a drink?"

Regina, Zelena, and Emma knew that she was a drink away from drunk but she would not turn down a drink from this beautiful tall woman. "Of course." She said brightly. She then allowed herself to be led over to the bar.

Emma stood there with her arms folded over her chest and her mouth hanging wide open. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Regina, her Regina was just swept off her feet by an accented, tall, muscular blonde. Emma knew that she couldn't compete with someone like that and that made her dislike Freya even more. She scoffed and shook her head.

"Look at my sister picking up sexy Vikings," Zelena mumbled as she sidled up to Emma. Emma gave the oldest Mills sister a side glance.

"I don't like her," Emma grumbled. She didn't.

Zelma looked surprised. "She stepped in when that guy was hounding Gina before either of us could get to her. I like her."

"I don't." Emma deadpanned. “Regina doesn’t owe her anything.”

“They both are aware, I’m sure.”

Zelena laughed and patted Emma on the shoulder. "Don't worry. You'll always be our favorite blonde." She kissed Emma on the cheek then went to join Regina and Freya.

She perched herself on the stool. Regina then began her introductions. After a moment, she looked over her shoulder and spotted her. She waved her over. Emma knew that she could never tell Regina no so she didn't even try. Instead, she groaned deeply and headed over to them. 

"And this is my best friend Emma Swan." Regina declared proudly, placing her hand on her shoulder. Emma gave the other blonde an awkward wave.

"It's nice to meet you." Said Freya. "I'm Freya."

Emma forced a smile before taking a seat beside Zelena. 

"A round of ale for my new friends!" Freya shouted and Emma rolled her eyes. 

* * *

After hanging out with Freya for a little over an hour, it was safe to say that Emma couldn't understand what was so fascinating about her. She couldn't see what had Regina and Zelena hanging off her every word like that. She came off as cocky and obnoxious as she told grand, possibly embellished tales about her time at sea.

"But as the Viking Queen and the commander of my ship I have traveled far and have seen many things," Freya said concluding her stories.

"That is quite impressive," Regina said. "I hope I get to hear more of your adventures sometime."

"If you wish it, my queen, then it shall be yours." The Viking said humbly with a bow of her head.

Regina blushed. "Oh dear."

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. "Give me a break." She muttered under her breath.

"May I ask how such an elegant queen ended up in a bar full of Vikings and Pirates?" Freya asked as she propped her chin up on her first and gave her undivided attention to Regina. "This is hardly the place where I would expect to run into a queen, her sister, and a princess."

"This was actually my sister's idea." Regina pointed out. "She said that it gave us a taste of the old world which it does."

Freya nodded in understanding. "The Enchanted Forest?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. I don't miss it but I do... you get it?"

"Of course." The woman said. "We like the access to electricity and cars but we do miss sailing the seas."

"And pillaging?" Emma cut in.

Freya's face lit up and she wagged a finger at Emma. "Are you a Viking?"

Emma scoffed. "I'm royalty. Didn't Regina tell you that?" she wasn't arrogant nor did she go throwing her title around but she didn't mind doing it to this woman.

"Oh right, a grumpy princess." Freya teased. From anyone else that would have been cute but since Emma strongly disliked this woman, she felt offended.

Emma's face contorted into a deep scowl but she did not say anything in return. Regina glanced at the pouting woman and she leaned over her sister and squeezed her hand. Emma looked up and green eyes met brown. They held each other's gaze. 

"Emma Swan is the happiest, sweetest, funniest person I know," Regina said as a smile just for Emma graced her lips. "She must be tired. We have been here for a while and we have children at home. One of which is a baby."

Freya looked confused and Emma had hoped that this information had scared her off. At the woman's silence, Regina turned back to their new friend and chuckled awkwardly. They both sat there in silence and Emma was officially certain that this would be the last that they would see of this Viking.

But to Emma's surprise, Freya did not make an excuse to leave. Instead, she had a question. "The two of you are together?" 

"Well, no..." Regina explained. "But we do share two children."

"Three" Emma cut in. "Two boys and a girl."

Regina glanced back at Emma and gave her a confused expression but didn't correct her and instead gave her a smile. In the end, Emma felt that Hope was just as much Regina's as she was hers or Hook's. Regina turned back to Freya. "Apparently we have three now. I'm hoping for four someday."

Emma was unsure whether Regina was joking or not but for some odd reason that statement brought a smile to her face for the first time since they met Regina's new friend. 

The Viking smiled softly but she did not seem put off just more curious. "May I ask how?"

"Well, it's a long story. It involves adoption and curse breaking, realm hopping and time travel, marriage, and divorce...." Regina chuckled.

Freya's brows rose. "You two are exes?"

Regina shook her head and chuckled. "If only it were that simple. We were never together."

Emma was so confused by why that caused her heart to squeeze but it did. It sort of hurt. Why though? She knew that they were never together. "Oh."

Freya looked highly amused by Regina's words. "I will like to hear that story sometime."

"That means that you would have to see me again," Regina said covering the shield maiden's much larger hand with her own. Freya looked down at their joint hands then back up into Regina's eyes. 

She smirked. "I would like that very much, my Queen."

Regina smiled. "Good."

The Viking smiled back. "You are so lovely."

"Thank you,"

"Regina, it's getting late." Emma couldn't listen to another second of this. Zelena shot Emma a glare but Emma shrugged. "I'm ready to go home ."

Regina gave Emma a look of understanding before turning back to Freya. "How are you with phones?"

Freya pulled a phone out of her back pocket. She fiddled with it a bit then handed it over to Regina. The dark-haired woman chuckled as she accepted the phone. She typed her number in then handed it back with a flirtatious smile. Freya returned it as she took the phone back.

"Well, it was nice meeting you and I hope to hear from you again," Regina said softly. 

"Oh, you will." Said Freya offering her hand to Regina.

Regina bit her lip as she shook her hand. "Soon, I hope."

Freya smirked then. "As if I could bear to wait to hear your voice again."

Regina chuckled. “Oh...”

Emma took that as her cue to leave. She stood then walked towards the exit. Zelena huffed then followed after her. She heard Regina say that she had to go. When Emma stepped out of the tavern, the sisters were behind her. Before either could ask any questions, she whisked them away to 108 Millfin street. 

They appeared in the foyer. Zelena rolled her eyes at Emma then went straight to check on her daughters. 

Regina glanced at Emma. "Are you okay?" She asked quietly. There was concern all over her face. Emma simply shrugged. 

"Tired," Emma grumbled. She had no idea what this unpleasant feeling was. She stepped away. "I'm going to check on Hope." 

Regina nodded then followed. They were met with Zelena carrying a sleeping little Robin from the living room. 

"Hey Emma, aunt Regina." Margot greeted. Alice was asleep beside her with her head rested on her shoulder. "How was the bar?"

"We wore Emma out." Regina joked

More like Freya wore her out and not in a good way. Emma smiled tiredly and Margot must have caught on. "Hope is asleep upstairs, Emma. She is such a good girl."

"Thanks," Emma said waving at her. "Goodnight." She backed out of the room then looked at Regina. She was watching her with a worried look on her face. Emma gave her a warm smile. "See you in the morning."

Regina smiled back. "Okay, Emma. Sleep well."

Emma nodded then walked to the staircase. She gave Regina one last look before heading up. She walked to the nursery and peeked inside. Hope was sleeping peacefully. She tiptoed inside and over to her daughter. She peered in at her.. Emma smiled and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead then tiptoed out of the room and cracked the door as she slipped out. She could hear the women speaking downstairs. She sighed then walked to her room. She stepped inside and shut the door behind her.

She pushed off the door and started undressing on her way to the bed where she fell onto it, flat on her face. She hoped tonight was the last she would ever see or hear of Freya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Freya is not exactly an important part of the story so don't expect to see a lot of her. I did have a whole backstory for her and everything but it just didn't fit so I cut it. I might use her in another story someday because I really like her or do a little stand-alone story for her. IDK


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little jump

Chapter Nine

Regina was surprised that Emma had even come with her to meet Alice. Emma had been giving Regina the cold shoulder for the last few weeks and Regina wasn't exactly sure what she had done. She hadn't brought it up because she felt that it was all in her mind. This friendship thing was still pretty new to her so she was still learning. Besides if Emma seemed a bit standoffish that was definitely understandable. She recently separated from her husband and had gone through many changes in the last few months.

This wasn't about her. Everything wasn't about her. Regina chanced a side glance at the woman beside her. Emma was leaned back on the couch next to her with Hope, who was playing with the ragdoll that Regina had given her. She fell in love with the doll when she saw it. It had huge green button eyes, blonde hair made of yellow yarn and she was dressed in all white knight armor. It reminded her of Emma so it made sense to give it to the woman's daughter. Hope hasn't put it down since. 

Then the baby looked up and caught Regina's eye. She babbled and opened her arms to be picked up by her. Regina leaned over and plucked her from Emma's lap and sat her in her own. That seemed to have gotten Emma's attention. Hope looked at her mother and gave her a wide toothless grin. Emma chuckled with a shake of her head.

"You're hilarious," Emma said still smiling. "You get that from Gina."

Hope giggled and covered her face. She looked up at Regina then giggled some more. "She gets that from you."

Emma nodded with a smile. "Yeah maybe. She does get her sassiness from you though."

"Maybe so," Regina said with a laugh.

Emma hummed. "I like it though."

"From me or her?"

"Which do you think?"

Regina bit her lip and looked Emma in the eyes, holding that intense gaze. Was she flirting? Was she just being Emma. "You tell me. I'm not even sure what's happening?" She laughed awkwardly.

Emma laughed as well. "Me either "

Regina looked around the bridal shop. The dresses were all so lovely and the happy brides to be was making her smile. Hope's little babbling as she played blended with the patron's chatter. It was a wonderful contrast from the tension that had been building up between them. Regina had to ask though.

"Are you doing okay?"

Emma hummed thoughtfully as she draped her arm across the back of Regina's seat. "I'm good. Why?"

"Have I done something?" Regina asked quietly. "We don't talk like we used to and it feels like you're avoiding me."

Emma looked instantly guilty. "Hey, I'm sorry about that. I just have a lot going on. You’re seeing what’s her face... “ She shrugged. “I just don't want to be in your way, you know.”

Regina was confused by this. Yes, she was dating someone. The charming Viking queen that she had met in the bar. The seafaring queen wasted absolutely no time to call her up and ask her out. They met up the very next day on Regina’s lunch break. They hit it off and went out a few times after that. They had a blast whenever they met up. Regina found her to be sensitive and strong, intelligent and brave, funny and sweet. Basically all of the things she liked so much about Emma. The difference is that Freya was interested in her in that way so when Freya asked her if she could court her, Regina agreed. What was the harm in that? So she started inviting Freya over for family dinners and game nights. She got along well with Zelena and the kids. Prince Henry even liked her. Hope feared her a bit at first because of her size but then decided that she liked her voice. The little giggled whenever she would sing to her. Regina thought it was all going so well. She did notice that Emma would often excuse herself, not come downstairs at all or retreat to her parents' house whenever Freya was around. Regina fooled herself into believing that it was a coincidence or bad timing but Emma just confirmed that she does not care for the Viking queen. 

“Did something happen between you and Freya?” Regina asked bluntly. “Is that why you don't like her?”

Emma looked surprised. “I didn't say I don't like her.”

“You did.” Regina challenged. “You just did.”

“When?” 

“I can read between the lines, Emma Swan.” Regina threw at her. 

“So you’re protecting her.” Emma scoffed. “Go figure.”

Regina looked at Emma like she had lost her mind. That had to be the case if Emma thought that Regina would take anyone’s side over hers. It hurt that Emma would even consider that possibility. “I’m protecting you.”

Emma looked at her. The look in her eyes was apologetic. “I’m sorry, Regina. I..”

“What’s going on?” Regina pressed. “Please tell me. I want to help.”

"Freya didn't do anything. It’s me.” She sighed deeply. “I'm just trying to work through some stuff."

Regina accepted that. She knew that there was more to it but she wouldn't push. She hoped that Emma would tell her when she was ready. For now, she wouldn’t invite Freya over so much. Just to give Emma some space from her. "I understand and I'm sorry I put you on the spot. I overthink sometimes and fear that I did something wrong."

Emma smiled. "It's okay. We all do that. I'm glad you said something."

"Of course." Regina refused to lose Emma as a friend. She would always fight for her.

The charging room door opened. Regina and Emma looked over to find Alice emerging from the room in a lovely vintage light blue and white dress. It had short poofy sleeves and ruffles all over the bottom. There was a black bow around the waist. Regina thought it was lovely and it fit Alice’s style. 

"What do you think?" Alice asked shyly. “Is it a bit much?”

"I love it," Regina said with a smile. "The color is pretty and I love the lace. We could get you a cute pair of pumps to go with it."

"Can they be flats?" Alice asked. "I never learned to walk in heels."

Regina nodded. "Yes. As long as you like your outfit and you’re comfortable that all that matters."

Alice nodded. She looked unsure. "I liked the first one."

Regina chuckled. She remembered that one well. It was a nice sky blue and embroidered with white pearls and crystals at the neckline. It was simple but very pretty.

"You should get that one. It did you well." Regina told her. 

Alice smiled wide. "Okay!" She said happily. She headed back to the fitting room but she stopped and turned around. "I'm so excited yet nervous. It's like I want to fly into the clouds and vomit at the same time." She fidgeted. "Is that normal?"

Regina wasn't sure. She felt sick to her stomach on the days leading up to her wedding. Not because she was nervous or excited but she was genuinely disgusted. She was being forced to marry someone her father's age whom she didn't even love. She felt anger and rage. There was no joy there. Her wedding day felt like a death sentence.

Emma patted Regina's thigh, pulling her out of those dark memories. She kept her eyes on the other blonde as she spoke, "Yes. Jitters and butterflies in your stomach are normal. Your life is about to change forever. You are about to become one with your true love. It's okay to be nervous but as soon as you look into Margot's big blue eyes and you see her love there, all of the nervousness will go away and give way to just excitement, love and hope for the future. It will be such a beautiful feeling."

Alice smiled brightly. Her nervousness appearing to vanish. "Well that does sound wonderful, doesn't it?"

Emma chuckled. "It does. I know that you and Margot will be very happy together."

Alice dipped her head. "Thank you, Emma."

Emma smiled softly. "No problem "

Alice returned the smile before stepping back into the dressing room and shutting the door. Regina continued to stare at Emma. The words that she had spoken were beautiful but for some reason, it bothered her that they were about Hook. Emma glanced at her and caught her staring.

She chuckled. "What?"

"It was beautiful what you said..." She told her. She raised a dark eyebrow. "Hook made you feel all that?"

Emma snorted. "Hell no. That's what I wish he made me feel."

She laughed. "Oh okay. That makes sense."

"Would you ever do it again?" Emma asked softly. "All this?"

Regina stayed quiet as she thought about it. She could but she doubted she ever would. "Not unless it's true love. I doubt that would ever happen so probably not?"

A sad look graced Emma’s face. "Never say never," Emma muttered. "True love could be right around the corner. What about your Viking?"

Regina glanced at Emma. She caught the bitter tone she used when she mentioned Freya. Honestly, she had only been seeing Freya for a few weeks. It wasn’t serious. But the way Emma became tense whenever she spoke of her did make Regina curious. "Well, Freya is a new addition to my life. For now, she makes me laugh and feel good."

"I make you laugh," Emma noted. 

"You do ." Regina agreed unsure where Emma was going with this. 

"Good friends make you feel good."

"Well, you don't kiss friends." Regina reasoned.

"Says who?" Emma asked appearing genuinely amused. "I don't see that rule written down anywhere."

Regina chuckled. "I suppose not."

"That means you didn't have to date a Viking to kiss someone," Emma said. 

Regina nodded her understanding although she was very confused. "Okay?" She started to asked where Emma was going with this but Alice stepped out of the changing room in her regular clothes. She was carrying the dress in her arms. Regina glanced back at Emma. She was thankful for Alice’s interruption. She didn't need to get carried away in her head about what Emma meant. She could have meant anything.

"Where's that salesgirl?" the young woman muttered as she went to go look for her. Regina chuckled then turned to Emma. She handed her the baby. 

"I should go help her." She said. She stood and started to follow Alice but stopped. She had to ask. "Hey, Emma?"

Emma's eyes snapped up to meet hers and if Regina didn't know any better she'd think that she caught Emma staring at her ass. But perhaps she was imagining it. Wishful thinking she supposed. "What's up?"

"Would you do it again?" she asked. "Get married?"

Emma didn't hesitate as she gave her a warm smile that matched the warmth in her lovely green eyes. "If it was the right person. Someone I shared a deep emotional connection to. Someone I was meant to be with then, yes. In a fucking heartbeat."

Regina"s heart stalled at Emma's words and she felt that familiar flutter in her tummy. That caused her to flush. She cleared her throat. Emma was watching her with wide curious eyes and Regina didn't want to give too much away and embarrass herself. "I'm going to go help Alice." 

Emma grinned. "You go do that. We'll be here."

Regina nodded then awkwardly and clumsily went to find Alice. She has no idea why she was behaving this way. It wasn't like Emma was speaking of her. Emma didn't want her in that way. 

"Regina, stop being ridiculous." She muttered to herself. Emma likes her as a friend. Nothing more. "Stop it before you get your feelings hurt."

She glanced over her shoulder to find Emma still staring at her. "Jeez." She breathed out as she located Alice.

* * *

Emma dropped Alice off at the apartment that she shares with Margot before driving them home. The ride was quiet and Emma kept casting little glances at Regina. She wondered what was going through Regina’s head. She had said some oddly flirtatious things to Regina today and she meant every word. That was the strange part. Regina was her best friend and mother of her sons... godmother to her only daughter. She shouldn't want to kiss her but she did. This made things complicated and messy and overall, confusing. She wondered if she was just jealous because someone else was spending time with her friend but that wasn't the case either. Emma has experienced that type of jealousy before and this wasn't it. This felt deeper. She couldn't understand what this meant. 

Emma looked at Regina again. The woman seemed unaware as she typed on her phone. Emma scrunched her face. She was probably talking to Freya.

"Everything okay in Viking land?" Emma asked keeping her eyes straight ahead. 

Regina was quiet for a moment as she typed back. She then glanced at Emma. "I wouldn't know. That was Zelena."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Has anything that belonged to you gone missing lately?"

Emma thought that over. "Well, some of Hope's binkies keep disappearing. But she's crawling and is moving around a lot more so that makes sense."

"I'm missing some jewelry. Zelena as well. And remember when Robin baked those cupcakes for her schools bake sale?"

Emma nodded. How could she forget? Robin, Zelena, and Margot nearly destroyed Regina’s entire kitchen. Emma helped them clean up before Regina got home. "Yeah. They were so cute and delicious."

Regina hummed in agreement. "But Zelena said a few were missing. She thought it was Henry but when she asked, he said no and Henry doesn't lie."

"So, what's going on?" Emma asked. "Someone sleepwalking? Out robbing us in our sleep?"

Regina shook her head. "We think we have a house goblin."

Emma furrowed her brow. That’s new. "A house goblin?"

"Yes. Nasty little things. They came over when I brought the Enchanted Forest here. They're worse than rats or raccoons. We had one once when I was a child. I didn't know any better so I befriended it and let it inside. He immediately didn't like my mother so he started causing havoc. Taking things, destroying, making a mess..."

Emma frowned. "What happened?"

"My mother got ahold of him and burned him alive with a fireball," Regina said coldly.

Emma winced at that. "Damn."

Regina laughed. "Yes. But we will try to be a bit more humane."

Emma nodded as they pulled onto Mifflin. "I'm just confused. Are they anything like House Elves? Like in Harry Potter?"

Regina laughed. "Harry Potter? Listen. I wish they were half as kind and looked like them because those things are horrifying. They're also not friendly or helpful. They're destructive and crude. They move into your house and expect offerings and when they don't get any... they play pranks on you. Taking your things and so on."

Emma made a face. That was a shocking revelation. Does that mean that her entire knowledge of magical creatures has been a lie? "Damn."

"Indeed." Regina breathed out as Emma parked outside of her house. They looked up at the large structure. 

"So what now?" Emma asked.

"Now... we find a way to get rid of it," Regina said plainly before getting out of the car. Emma got out as well then walked around to the back passenger seat and grabbed Hope’s car seat. 

Regina held the gate for them and they headed to the house. As soon as they opened the door, they were ambushed by the oldest Mills sister.

"Regina!"

Regina raised a hand. "I know, I know."

Zelena huffed. "What do we do?"

"We trap it and banish it to the forest," Regina said simply as she passed her sister and walked through the house. She greeted her son in the living room on her way to the kitchen. 

Curious, Emma unbuckled Hope from the car seat and carried her into the kitchen.

"Oh, is that all?" Zelena hissed at her baby sister. "In case you forgot we have to find him first."

"We lure him out," Regina said as she poured herself a glass of water. She poured another for Emma and handed it across the counter to her. 

"Thanks," Emma said before taking a sip. 

Zelena nodded at her sister's words. "That seems fair."

"Is it dangerous?" Emma had to know if she had to protect her daughter. "Why did it choose our place?" She quickly corrected herself. "Your place..."

"Well, it chose our place because..." Zelena began. "They're drawn to magic. Sort of like a moth to bright glowing lights. No one knows why really. They really fancy magical children. We have two here."

Regina nodded in agreement. "Right. Hope and Robin."

Emma looked at her daughter then she looked up at Regina. "Hope is magical?"

Both sisters laughed. "Can't you tell?" Regina asked. "It's coming off of her in waves."

"She's powerful," Zelena added. "She will make a fine little witch someday."

Regina agreed. "Yes. Which is what would draw in a house goblin."

Emma was freaking out. Her baby is magical? House goblins? She was in way over her head but she was thankful that she had the Mills sisters looking out for them. "So it won't try to eat her or anything, right?"

Regina chuckled. "No. That would be a troll. They like the taste of children."

Zelena cringed. "Disgusting."

Regina nodded in agreement. "Quite." She rubbed her forehead. "We have to..." her phone started ringing cutting her off midsentence. She fished it out of her bag and checked the screen. She winced. "It's Freya."

"You two have a date!" Zelena hissed checking her watch. "Go! Emma and I will handle it."

Regina nodded. She answered the phone. "Hey!" She purred into the phone as she exited the room. 

Emma rolled her eyes and perched herself on the chair. She glanced up and found Zelena staring at her. "What do you need help with?"

"What's going on with you and Regina?" Zelena asked bluntly.

"Nothing."

"Then what was that face for?" When Emma went to reply, she cut her off. "And don't say nothing because even though I don't have magic anymore, I can still inflict pain to get things out of you."

Emma's eyes widened. "Do you like Freya?"

Zelena sighed with an eye roll of her own. "Haven't we been over this?"

Emma poked out her bottom lip. They have. "But..."

"Oh, stop with the puppy dog eyes. Do you want my honest answer?"

Emma nodded. "Please."

Zelena sighed. "Yes. She's nice to my sister. If Gina likes her then I love her." She lowered her voice and leaned towards her on the counter. "I will love and support anyone who comes into my sister's life and she takes into her heart as long as they are good to her and make her happy." She winked. "I will love anyone who loves my sister."

Emma's mouth fell open then. Zelena breathed out a little chuckle then rounded the counter. She started heading out of the room. "I'll check what the books say about Goblins then I'll get back to you." She called over her shoulder.

Emma's brows came together with her confusion. "What?"

Zelena laughed. "About the goblin. Keep up, Swan." She called down the hall.

Emma nodded. "Oh right."

Zelena hummed. "We might need some powerful savior magic."

Emma smiled and Zelena returned it before leaving the room. Emma blew out a breath. Regina and Zelena had been confusing her a lot lately and it made her wonder whether it was her or them. Hope giggled and started babbling. Emma's eyes snapped down to her daughter. She smiled and kissed the baby's soft new blonde curls. 

"You're my only blonde child," Emma whispered. "Who had thought?" 

Hope giggled again as if she understood. Emma hummed before kissing her again. "It seems like you and your brothers are the only things that make sense in my life these days."

She shrugged and stood from her seat. She and Hope headed out of the kitchen. They were heading for the living room when the doorbell rang. Emma knew exactly who it was which is why she stood there glaring at the door. It rang again and she still didn’t budge. Maybe they will think they aren't home and just leave.

After the third ring, a plume of purple smoke appeared in the foyer. It cleared revealing Regina. She had changed to a dark blue dress. This caused the baby to squeal with glee at the sight of her favorite person. Regina waved at her with a big smile before she walked over to open the door.

Emma scrunched her nose at the sight of the tall woman standing there on the porch. She had to bend a bit so Regina could hug her and place a chaste kiss to the corner of her mouth. The other woman, however, turned her face so that she could kiss Regina fully on her lips. Regina didn't protest and allowed it to go on for a moment. Emma couldn't stand it. It was causing an ache in her chest and something to drop in her stomach. She felt so uncomfortable at the sight. 

Emma started to join Henry in the living room but Zelena saved the day.

"Okay get a room you pervs." She as she sidled up to Emma and put a hand on her shoulder. "We have a baby in here. Two babies."

Regina pulled away and sent her sister a glare over her shoulder. She untangled from the other woman. "Let me grab my keys and bag." She told her ignoring them.

"Okay," Freya said. Regina nodded then walked to the kitchen. "Hurry back, love."

Emma flinched at the pet name. The three of them sort of stood there quietly. Hope was unaware of the awkward tension and being her normal friendly self, she waved at the woman at the door it's not like she hadn't seen her before. Freya had been to the Mills residence quite a few times.

Freya gasped and waved back. "Hello, beautiful. You look just like your mama."

Now from anyone else Emma would have loved that compliment but from this woman, it bugged her. "Thanks." She grumbled. 

Freya seemed confused by Emma's reaction but that didn't deter her. "Hey, Emma, Regina tells me that you're handy with a sword."

Emma perked up at the fact that Regina talks about her, to her girlfriend no less. "Yeah?"

"Perhaps we could spar sometime." Freya offered. "There is no better way for warriors to bond other than sparring."

Emma sighed deeply. "Because coffee or beer is overrated?"

Freya looked worried. "No, I just think it would be more fun."

"Careful, Freya, Emma is a White Knight and Princess Charming. She might knock you on your ass.".Zelena said. “Not to mention she slayed a dragon.”

Freya did not seem the least bit offended or defensive at Zelena’s praise of the younger blonde. "I'd like to see her techniques."

Henry poked his head out. "No way Emma can beat her. Hey Freya!"

"Hello prince!" The Viking greeted back.

Zelena huffed. "Don't bet against Emma."

"Well, I wouldn't.bet on her." Said Henry smugly.

"Oh hush," Zelena said pushing him back into the room.

"I wouldn't bet against her either," Freya said. "So, what do you say, Princess Charming?"

"I'll think about it." Was Emma's reply, although she had no intention of spending more time with this woman than necessary.

Freya nodded. "Very well. I shall await your reply." 

Emma forced a smile. "Cool."

"It is actually quite warm out," Freya said. Emma started to correct her but clamped her mouth shut instead.

"Okay," Regina said returning. She had her bag from earlier in her hand. "We’re going "

She stopped and kissed Zelena's cheek then Hope's and then Emma's. The feeling of Regina's soft warm lips against her flesh caused Emma's cheeks to heat up. Regina smiled at her and then blew Henry a kiss who was watching her from the couch. He smiled and waved back.

That was when Regina took her leave. She walked over to Freya and she put her arm around Regina's waist then she pulled the door open for Regina. Regina stepped out and Freya followed shutting the door behind her. 

Emma touched her cheek where Regina's lips had just been. She felt a tingling sensation.

Zelena looked at her. "Are you okay?" 

Emma nodded. "Yeah. I am. I'm..."

"You looked flushed."

Emma frowned. She handed Hope over to Zelena. "Can you watch her for a moment?"

Without awaiting a response, she sprinted up the stairs and darted into the bathroom. She rushed over to the mirror. She stared at her reflection. Her green eyes stared back at her, wide and frightened. Her cheeks were red and so was her neck. She was... blushing. The red deepened when she realized why that was. She could still feel Regina's plump lips on her cheek. Her heart started racing so fast when she thought of Regina's scent and pretty brown eyes. She gripped the sink firmly so she wouldn't just fall over.

"What is happening to me?" She muttered. She's never felt anything like this and she was terrified. She hadn't been this confused since she broke the first curse all those years ago. 

She breathed in and out. In and out. Trying to catch her breath but it felt like she never could. She squeezed her eyes shut but all she could see was Regina's gorgeous smile. 

"Fuck," Emma whispered. She couldn't understand any of this. Not one bit. That was the scariest part of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol. I skipped over Regina and Freya getting together because I wasn't sure anyone would care. lmao


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

The ceremony was beautiful. Regina, Zelena, and Nook took care of all of the particulars. The Once Evil Queen who they now call Queenie offered her castle’s altar and back patio for the festivities. The altar was decorated beautifully in blue and whites as Alice had requested. The silk ribbons, flowers, and drapes even matched the occasion. Little Robin was the loveliest flower girl in her blue and white gown. Neal was tasked being the ring bearer and he was cute as a button as well. Tiana and a quite pregnant Ella were the bridesmaids. Regina and Emma had declined being in the wedding given that they only wanted to attend as guests. Nook’s Wish Realm crew showed up and a few others. The Merry Men even showed up, bringing along a much older Roland to watch his older sister get married. Regina couldn't take her eyes off him and neither could Zelena. He had gotten so big and so handsome. He still had those curls and those big dimples. It had been so long since either of them had seen him. He screamed her name when he saw her and came racing over to her. Regina wrapped him in a big hug and held him close. She kissed his forehead. When he asked if he could sit with them, Henry D got up and sat in the row behind them. Freya moved over a seat as well so he could sit beside Regina. Regina cuddled him the entire time. 

Emma thought both women looked absolutely stunning. Margot wore a white gown that complimented Alice’s blue and white one. The joy on their faces brightened the entire room.

The ceremony went off without a hitch and Margot and Alice were officially Mrs. And Mrs. Mills-Jones. The reception was a mixture of the Enchanted Forest and their world. They celebrated the new union nonstop to the patio underneath the night sky with the pale moon and twinkling stars shining above them. This along with strategically placed fairy lights hanging above illuminated the dancefloor crafted from marble. Clearly, a result of Regina's magic. There was champagne and punch being served. There was also a long snack table and besides that was a light blue and white cake. Little Robin and Prince Neal had already had two slices apiece and helped themselves to about everything at the snack tables and were currently bouncing off the walls. Snow could barely contain her frustration with her six-year-old while Zelena just let Robin play.

Alice had her dance with Nook and Nook danced with Margot. Emma found that to be insanely sweet. It must have been nice starting your life with someone you truly love. The light she saw in Alice's eyes and Margot's as they shared their first dance was something that she knew that she never felt when she looked at her husband. The looks in their eyes and the overall joy emanating from the newlyweds made Emma feel like true love was possible yet again. 

After their dance was done, a few of the guests joined the happy couple on the floor. Emma sat Hope up in her lap. The baby giggled when she watched the people swaying around the room. She chuckled and kissed the baby's head. She straightened out the baby's canary yellow and white tutu dress that was the exact same color as Emma's lace dress. She then adjusted the headband with an oversized bow on her daughter's head. The Mills women said that the baby looked like cotton candy and Emma agreed. She was the sweetest. 

Nook made his way over to them and knelt beside her so that he could play with the baby. Hope giggled as the man tickled her tummy. Emma had to keep in mind that this was not the Hook she knew and married. This man was different and Regina, Alice and Margot all vouched for him being a good guy. He was always friendly with Emma and she supposed that he felt as though since he was such good friends with Regina that he and Emma were friends as well. Emma didn't mind even though the first time she met him he was trying to trick her. But people grow and change. Just looking at Regina laughing and joking amongst friends and Zelena beaming, was proof of that. 

"She's a lovely girl," Nook said with a smile. Emma looked at him

"Thank you," she said. "Congrats, by the way, Father of the bride."

The man laughed and rubbed a hand over his face. "They grow up so fast. You blink and they are going off on their own. Quite sad." he rubbed the back of his neck. "I take comfort in the fact that my daughter found someone like Margot. It gives me peace of mind knowing that she's found her true love."

Emma smiled. "Yes, it's nice."

Nook turned serious. "I heard about you and… other Hook. For what's worth, sorry."

Emma could hear and feel his sincerity. "Thanks. It's okay. I'm fine and so is Hope." she assured him. It was the truth. She felt at peace for the first time in a long time.

"I'm glad to hear you're well," Nook said. "I wish you the best."

Emma gave him a smile and that was when he took his leave. Emma sat there for a moment. She kept her eyes on Regina who was slow dancing to a song with Freya. She fought back a scowl but why had Regina even invited her? She wasn't family and she barely even knew Robin or Alice. Why does she have to be everywhere they go? Hope squealed with glee and started squirming in her arms. She looked down to see her reaching for someone. When she glanced up she found her parents heading her way. She blew out a breath. Snow had her arms open too as she approached. Emma was hoping that her daughter could distract her grandmother long enough for her to make an escape. That dream was squashed when each of her parents took seats on either side of her. Snow patted her shoulder. While David kissed her hair. “Hi, kiddo.” He said,

Emma smiled at him. “Hi, Dad,”

“How are you?” He asked,

“Pretty good.”

“Hope you’ve been taking it easy. Making time for yourself.”

Emma shrugged. “Sort of. I've been out with Gina and Zelena a few times. I”m also thinking about returning to the station. I miss it.”

“Take your time.” Snow said pausing in playing with Hope. “You just had a baby.”

Emma sighed. “Mom, she's not a newborn.”

“And you're going through a divorce.” The woman added, “those are very big changes.”

Emma sighed. “I guess.”

“I’m not telling you what to do. Just take care of yourself.”

“That's telling her what to do, Snow.” David reasoned. He ignored the look his wife gave him and turned back to his daughter. “If you go back, just don't push too hard.”

Emma smiled. “Thanks, dad.”

He nodded then the two of them fell silent and watched the reception for a bit. Well, David was watching the reception, Emma was watching Regina. That bodycon violet-colored dress she had on, was quite distracting so was the dark makeup. Freya must have felt the same because she couldn't keep her hands off of her. Emma groaned internally. David glanced at his daughter. He watched the way her jaw tightened and she seemed so tense. He knew his daughter. She was displeased about something, he followed her line of sight and then he realized. She was watching Regina with the Viking Queen. He knew that Regina was dating her. It didn't surprise him that Regina was attracted to women either. It did surprise him however that Regina was not dating his daughter. Yes, he knew that his daughter and Regina were attracted to each other. They were too stupid to realize that they were in love but nothing gets by Prince Charming. 

He looked at Regina and noticed that she doesn't look at Freya the way she does Emma. Emma still had a shot. He tapped her. “Eh, Regina’s looks beautiful tonight.”

“Yeah.” Emma agreed. She looked at her father with wide eyes. “What?”

“You should ask her to dance,” David suggested. He glanced at his wife and she gave him a nod of approval. Emma looked terrified.

“Dad, what?” Her voice rose a few octaves. “Isn't that weird?”

David frowned. “Well not to me.” he looked at her. “Is it to you?” he feared that he and Snow had made Emma believe that they wouldn't approve which was untrue. They felt that everyone was entitled to love whomever they pleased. They only ever wanted Emma to be happy. 

Emma shrugged. “Well, Gina is my best friend. Not my girl.”

“Friends dance.” Snow reasoned. 

“That's true.” the man agreed.

Emma looked between her parents. She didn't know what they were doing but she was getting frustrated. She huffed. “To this kind of music?”

David and Snow nodded. “If that's all you got.”

Emma did not-not want to dance with Regina. She did wonder what it would be like before. Regina was looking gorgeous and it has been a while since she danced. She nodded. “What if she doesn't want to?”

“Oh, she wants to.” Both Charmings said at the same time. Emma furrowed her brows and looked at one and then the other. They were behaving so odd.

“Uhh… okay,” She said before standing. She breathed out. She couldn't understand why she was so nervous. She and Regina were friends. This was just two friends having a nice time dancing. She turned to her parents. “Can you guys watch Hope?”

“Of course.” Snow said. “Now go.”

Emma nodded and headed for the dancefloor. She was completely oblivious to her parents high-fiving behind her. David then gave Henry D. a thumbs up. The man behind the DJ booth nodded then returned the gesture. She weaved through the crowd until she got to Regina, she was smiling up at Freya. The Viking leaned in for a kiss and that was when Emma tapped her on the shoulder. She stopped inches from Regina’s mouth and turned over her shoulder. Emma’s face instantly turned stony. 

“Mind if I cut in? You’ve been hogging my best friend all night.” Emma said sharply. Freya smiled. She turned back to Regina. The dark-haired woman nodded. Freya released Regina then stepped away. 

“Have fun.” She said before giving Regina a wink. She patted Emma on the shoulder then took her leave.

Good riddance, Emma thought to herself. She then stepped closer to Regina who was watching her with a raised brow. “Don't do that,” 

Regina tittered. “Do what?”

“That,” Emma answered 

Regina smirked as she curtseyed to Emma indicating that she knew exactly what Emma had meant. Emma smirked as well. She snorted and bowed. She then offered her hand. Regina slipped her hand in hers then Emma tugged her closer but not too close. She didn't want to cross any boundaries. For a moment they only swayed to the low tempo pop song playing. Regina seemed to like the song and she pressed herself closer to her.

“If you’re going to dance with me, dance with me,” Regina breathed into her ear. “I don't bite.” Emma swallowed and tried not to react to Regina’s breath brushing her skin and the jolt of desire it sent through her. She chalked it up to it being a while for her and Regina being very attractive. It couldn't be more than that.

“I don't want to offend your girlfriend,” Emma whispered back. “She’s huge.”

Regina laughed. “Oh dear, she's gentle. She knows where she stands and where you stand.”

“And where's that?”

Regina shrugged. “You're important to me. You’ve been a good friend for a very long time and you're the mother of my children, that alone makes you the most important person in my life other than our kids.”

Emma felt her cheeks warm up at that confession, She hoped that Regina couldn't see it in the low light, ”Oh.”

Regina chortled. “That's all you have for me.”

Emma grinned then. “Well, I’m glad that I mean more to you than she does.”

“You mean more to me than most.”

Emma’s breath caught then. “Regina…”

“So, don't worry about Freya, okay?” Regina said. “I’m dating her but the bond that you and I share is deeper than anyone could ever fathom. No one will ever replace you.”

That made a huge smile spread across Emma’s face. That's what she needed to hear. It was comforting to find out that her friendship with Regina was not at stake. She started to say something else but then she froze when the song changed. She knew this song and she loved it. It was a fave of hers. It always gave her butterflies and for some reason having Regina in her arms only caused that to intensify.

“I love this song.” She whispered.

Regina hummed and released her hand then draped her arms across her shoulders. Emma’s heart stammered when Regina moved so close to her face and held her eyes, “So dance with me.”

The dark-haired woman then moved back and slipped her hand into Emma's again. Emma’s hand settled onto her back. She held her firmly against her and then she began to guide her across the floor. The other woman followed flawlessly, giving Emma full control. Emma stared deep into those dark eyes gazing up at her with something in them that she hadn't noticed before. They were reflecting the stars up above and twinkling. It damn near took her breath away, it felt like she was truly seeing Regina for the first time and this all felt so right. Having her in her arms, this closeness. Regina’s warmth, floral scent, and beauty mingled with the romantic lyrics to the song was creating a perfect storm for something that Emma did not quite understand but she welcomed.

They glided across the room, only seeing each other. It was like the rest of the guests had vanished and they were the only two there. Their hearts beat as one and their eyes said what they were too oblivious to see. 

All of her stress just melted away staring into Regina's eyes and this moment was so calming. She allowed herself to get lost in it. She allowed herself to forget about Freya, Hook, finding a house. It was only her and Regina and she liked it that way. It was all gone, giving way to a light she couldn't find before. 

She stepped back and twirled Regina before pulling her against her then dipping her. The woman’s eyes widened before laughing. She pressed herself against Emma again and Emma found that she really liked that. They danced a bit longer, perfectly in sync. The air was sucked from Emma’s lungs. Time stopped and stood still as Regina leaned in close. Emma’s heart began racing. She knew what she thought was going to happen. She wouldn't object if it did happen. She just….

The song came to an end and it felt like the trance was suddenly broken because Regina stopped and pulled away. Emma frowned and reluctantly released her. Regina bit her lip as she stared up at her. “Thank you, Emma. That was… amazing. I’m… speechless.”

That filled Emma with confidence. “You’re welcome and thank you for allowing me to dance with you, my queen.”

Excitement flashed across Regina's face. “Well, it was my pleasure.” She dipped her head at Emma. Emma bowed. 

“I’m going to go check on Hope.” Emma practically babbled. Her brain was hazy and she couldn't sort her thoughts. She didn't even know what was happening. What was this she was feeling? 

Regina nodded. “Very well. Kiss her for me.”

Emma nodded then quickly left. She could feel Regina watching her as she retreated to the table where she left her parents but she wouldn't dare look back. She hurried to the table. Her father had Hope and was swaying around with her to the music as Snow watched with adoration in her eyes. 

“Is she looking?” Emma asked, breaking their moment.

Snow looked at her flustered daughter then glanced behind her. Regina had just turned away. Se started heading over to Freya and Zelena. She glanced back over her shoulder one last time and stared at Emma for a moment then went on her way. Emma didn't look back at her so she didn't see the longing in those dark eyes. “No.” Snow answered. 

Emma sighed and plopped back into her seat. “Geez.”

“That was some fancy dancing there, Kid.” David complimented. Emma looked up at him. He was still dancing with Hope who was smiling wide. 

“Thanks, dad.” She muttered.

“A real Princess Charming,” he said.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Dad.” she groaned. She had too much on her mind right now.

Snow laughed and so did Charming. Emma shook her head at her parents then turned straight ahead. Her eyes met Regina’s again and the woman smiled shyly. A broad smile spread across her own face. Catching this, Snow and Charming shared a smile. Perhaps they will figure it out themselves, after all.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter eleven

In the days proceeding the wedding, Regina felt all her feelings for Emma come rushing back. Well, they never truly left but there was a time when she could push them down and away but right now, she couldn't. It was all bubbling up inside her at once. It was just one dance. A beautiful romantic dance. Emma was her best friend and her son's other mother. Nothing more. She had to keep telling herself that as she kept stealing glanced at Emma who was sitting oddly close to her on the couch with her arm draped across the back of her seat. They were watching a movie with Prince Henry. Some loud superhero film. Emma and Henry D. were trying to catch him up on what's cool in their world. Regina hasn't seen this one but she couldn't focus on it anyway because every time she stole a glance at Emma she found those soft springtime eyes already watching her with curiosity and something else. Something that Regina tried to ignore. Her mind was obviously deceiving her. Emma wasn't watching her with that in her eyes. She knew that Emma had an affection for her because they were so close and were a family but that was as far as it went. Emma's love for her could never be romantic. That much she was positive of.

Her mind was playing tricks on her just as it had done the night of the wedding when she thought that Emma was leaning in to kiss her. This too was all in her head. She needed to set things straight. She needed to get her mind back to where it needs to be. Besides she was attached to someone. Someone beautiful and fun and smart. Freya deserved better than Regina yearning for another. She had been so good to her.

Emma leaned over to Regina and whispered into her ear, "What are you doing tonight? Want to go get food? Just me and you?"

Regina stared at Emma with big wide eyes. She hadn't been expecting that. "I uh can't." She.panicked. "I have a date." She actually did not. 

Emma looked crestfallen but quickly hid it. "Oh, that's cool. What are you guys doing?" 

"We haven't decided." Regina lied easily. Emma stared at her and Regina could tell that she was trying to use her superpower on her but Regina also knew that her special ability had been wrong before. 

Emma nodded and leaned back against the couch and folded her arms over her chest. "Nice. I hope you have fun." There was bitterness to Emma's tone. "I might just take up Ruby's offer and have drinks with her tonight. Maybe we can get Lily to come out."

Regina held back her scowl. She knew that Emma has a thing for Lily but she had no right to be jealous so she forced a smile. "You should. That would be nice."

Emma hummed. "Yeah."

"Will you get Zelena to babysit?"

Emma and Regina both looked on the floor. Robin was lying on the carpet on her tummy as she colored in her My Little Pony coloring book. Hope was switching between playing with her toys and watching her older cousin. 

"Yeah. I should." Emma muttered before looking up at the witch in question. "Hey Zel, wanna babysit so I can go get wasted with my friends?" 

The woman with the red hair perked up. "Sure. why not. It's nor like I have any plans." She then added. "I'm not even being sarcastic. My social life is nonexistent without the two of you. I'm worse than Henry here. At least he doesn't care that he never gets out of the house."

Henry scoffed. "I have a date on Friday." 

Regina and Emma shared a grin then turned back to their son. "Nice." Emma said. "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Her name is Violet and she hails from Camelot. She works in the stables here." He said. “We met at the wedding.”

Regina and Emma shared a look. They were trying to figure out how to tell him about Henry D and Violet. "Um... Henry--" Regina began but he cut her off. 

"I know about her and Henry D. It's okay."

Regina and Emma were relieved. At least he met someone to hang out with. "Well good." They said in unison. 

Zelena sighed. "What I was trying to say is that I'd love to watch the baby." She rolled her eyes. 

Regina laughed. "Good."

"Thanks," Emma said. 

"Now that that is settled. " Henry sighed. "Can I please hear the film?"

Emma looked at Regina and shook her head making her laugh. "This kid."

Zelena rolled her eyes as well. 

"Thank you," Henry grunted.

"He's your son when he's like this " Emma whispered to her. Regina shoved Emma's arm.

"Oh hush."

Emma chuckled and turned back to the movie. Regina chanced another glance at her but when Emma looked at her, she looked away. She had to deal with these intense things she had been feeling before they crushed her yet again. 

* * *

As expected, Freya agreed to see Regina. She was excited and eager being as she didn't expect to see her so soon. She proposed they have dinner on her ship and Regina agreed. She had been on her ship a few times before but never just the two of them alone. This was something different and the looks that the woman's pale blue eyes were giving her was telling her everything. The affection and adoration were still there but there was something else a little extra. It was almost like the desire was coming off of her in waves. 

Regina couldn't focus on that though. The thing that was on her mind was Emma Fucking Swan walking around her house in those black skin-tight skinny jeans and tank top. Those brown heeled boots she had on made her legs look like they went on forever. The filthy thoughts that crossed her mind about what probably went on under that those clothes caused her to try to avoid Emma. But unaware, Emma migrated to every room Regina was in. She would sit close to her and Regina could feel her warmth and smell her perfume. it was often a struggle not to touch, so once again she would find an excuse to leave the room. Emma would find her and snuggle up to her again. Regina didn't know what to do and being that close to Emma while her feelings for her had come rushing back, was so overwhelming.

She squeezed her eyes shut and sighed deeply. 

She felt a hand graze hers. She looked up and found, Freya's hand covering hers. Regina looked up into her eyes and found her watching her closely.

"I'm sorry," Regina said softly and shook her head. "I got lost in my own head and..."

Freya chuckled. "It's fine, love. I was just complimenting you on how lovely you look this evening. I mean, you look breathtaking every time I see you and I'm sure you look incredible when I don't see you but I felt the need to point out your beauty once again."

That made Regina laugh and she loosened up a bit. "Thank you, Freya. My gorgeous Viking queen. You look amazing as well."

Freya smiled. "Why thank you."

Regina nodded. She bit her lip as she looked at Freya across from her. She was dressed in a very trendy Enchanted Forest style in her brown leather pants and ruffled shirt underneath a leather vest. A few buttons were undone on the top of the shirt revealing a small amount of cleavage. "No. Thank you."

The woman lowered her head and laughed. "I'm glad I could oblige."

Regina hummed softly. "Indeed."

"How are you feeling?" Freya asked as she watched Regina finish off her second glass of wine. Regina shrugged. 

"Fine," Regina grumbled. 

Freya stayed quiet for a moment before speaking. "Is it the food? I'm told that sushi is a delicacy in this realm?"

Regina's eyes widened. She quickly shook her head. "It's... the food is fine. Delicious. I also must admit that having seafood on a boat is romantic."

Freya smirked. "Yeah?"

Regina nodded. "Yes. I am having a wonderful time."

"Good," Freya said with a sigh of relief. "What is it then?"

"Hm?" Regina was feeling a bit guilty that she was so lost in her own head given that her girlfriend had clearly worked so hard to put together this beautiful meal at such a late hour. She stared at the candle burning in the middle of the round table. illuminating them with the help of the moonlight and stars above.

"Something is clearly bothering you." Reasoned the other woman. "You seem a million miles away." 

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

The concern in Freya's voice made Regina feel guilty yet again. She was worried about her while Regina was thinking of another. That wasn't fair. "It's..." She shook her head. "The goblin." That wasn't a complete lie.

Freya looked surprised as if she hadn't been expecting that. "That wretched thing is still tormenting you?"

Regina nodded. "Well, he has taken an interest in Hope."

"Well, the savior's daughter. Makes sense."

Regina nodded. "Yes but that makes me want him gone even more. Zelena and I have tried everything to capture him."

Freya sighed with a shake of her head. "Maybe you need to kill it."

Regina made a face. "I don't want to."

"Might have to, my sweet. There may not be any other choice. I'll do it if you can't stomach it."

Regina hummed. "Last resort."

Freya nodded. "Fair enough.

Regina dipped her head and turned her attention to the sea. The water was reflecting the moon and the stars. It was beautiful.

"It's a lovely night." The woman across from her said. Regina turned to her.

"It is."

Freya nodded. "Hey, we've been seeing each other for some time now. I didn't know if you feel this connection but I do and-"

Regina raised a brow. "Freya... what are you asking?"

The Viking laughed. "Would you like to see my quarters?"

Why the hell not? Perhaps that was exactly what she needed. And it had been such a long time. Besides she really liked Freya and enjoyed her company. This also might help her get over her other blonde situation. She bit her lip then nodded.

Freya stood and offered Regina her hand. Regina slipped her hands into hers. The woman then helped her up. She then started leading Regina to the captain's quarters. 

* * *

"Emma!" Ruby and Lily screamed across the bar in unison as they watched her enter. 

Emma laughed and waved at them. She hurried over to the table. They had chosen a nice quiet bar which was nice since Emma has been out of the bar scene for so long. She was sort of easing back into hanging out so this was the perfect place to start.

"I'm so glad you called," Ruby said happily. 

"Me too." Lily agreed.

Emma smiled as she took a seat. "I'm glad you guys could make time. I missed you guys like crazy but having a baby is..."

Ruby waved that off. "It's fine. I get it."

Ruby did get it. She did have a kid of her own that she and Dorothy had adopted in Oz. "Right! How is your kid doing?" 

Ruby laughed. "He's good. He just turned three."

Emma smiled wide. "Oh wow. Big boy."

Ruby nodded. "And so smart and just awesome. Dorothy tries to put her foot down but then he hits her with those big brown eyes and she melts."

Emma laughed. "Oh man. Mine is learning that."

"No!" Ruby chuckled. "Run!"

Emma snorted. "I should, right? She's just too damn cute. Regina is spoiling her rotten."

Ruby grinned. "No surprise there. It's cute though."

Emma laughed. "Totally."

"Hey, we should get them together sometime. Gives us an excuse to hang out.” Ruby suggested. 

Emma shrugged. "I'm down."

"Now, that's settled." Lily cut in. "Enough baby talk. Hi."

Emma chuckled and leaned over hugging Lily. "Hi." When they pulled away she regarded her other friend. "How are you?"

"I will be better once we can take some shots!" 

Emma's brows rose. "Let's do it. I need a drink." She was pretty sure that she had enough milk in the fridge for Hope to give her the freedom to drink as much as she pleases.

"What do you guys want?" Lily asked and before either of them could answer, she waved a hand. "Shots. Never mind." She jumped up and sprinted to the bar before either of them could stop her.

Ruby laughed then turned back to Emma. She jabbed a thumb over her shoulder. "She's always like this."

Emma laughed softly. Oh, she knew that. Ruby and Lily became friends after Lily had taken a job at Granny's. They started talking and found that other than being shapeshifters they had a lot in common. They've been close ever since. Emma loved the fact that she could hang out with two of her friends and they had formed a sort of squad. It was nice. 

Lily returned with a tray lined with shot glasses filled with a clear liquid. 

"Cheers," Lily said holding up her first shot glass. Emma and Ruby followed suit. 

"Whew!" All three women cheered throwing their shots back. Oh, the burn was definitely satisfying. She went for another almost immediately afterward. 

After the shots had been finished, the three women just sat and chatted, catching up. Emma knew that hanging out with Lily and Ruby was totally different from hanging out with Regina. For one thing, whenever she was around Regina all she wanted to do was touch her and be near her. These other two women.... She didn't get that from then. It was less intense.

A drink was sat down in front of her. Emma looked up at the waitress. The woman was wearing an almost shy smile and she blushed when they made eye contact. Emma furrowed her brow. "Hey, uh, I didn't order another drink."

The waitress shrugged. "It's from that guy."

Emma narrowed her eyes and looked into the direction that she was pointing. There sat a snobby looking blond man in an expensive suit. That had never been Emma's type. Besides after r everything with Hook, she was not exactly eager to hop on another dick. She looked up at the server. 

"Hey. I have already drunk more than I should have. Tell him I said thanks though." She pushed it back towards the waitress but Lily grabbed it. 

"I'll take it. I'm also not interested in dick but we appreciate the gesture."

The young girl grinned. "I'll tell him."

Emma nodded then the girl scurried off.

"What wasn’t working for you?" Lily asked before taking a sip of the margarita. "This is good."

"Yeah. You’re single.” Ruby added.

Emma made a face. "Not quite."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah. Hook and I are split but... he hasn't signed the divorce papers."

"How long ago did you send them to him?" Lily inquired.

"Well, Hope is Nine, almost ten months so... five, six months ago."

Both women growled in distaste. "He needs to sign those papers and free you."

Emma nodded. "I just don't want to really speak to him. He's a fuckface." 

"That he is." Lily agreed. "I still couldn't believe that you married him. Dude, what the fuck?"

Emma shrugged. "It was easy and it made sense."

"Easy isn't always the best decision." Ruby interrupted. "And all that matters is that it makes sense to you."

"I understand that now." Emma said softly. "A few years too late but I get it."

Ruby smiled. "Oh, tell him to sign the papers or I'm going to turn into a werewolf and castrate him with my claws."

Emma laughed. "I will."

"So what's was wrong with him?" Lily asked. "Prince guy over there."

"Oh!" Emma laughed. "I don't date blondes."

"Emma, you're blonde."

"Yeah and I love that about me. I wouldn't have myself any other way. Especially since it drives brunettes mad with desire." She wagged her brows at her two brunette friends.

Lily shook her head. "All brunettes aren't into blondes." She pointed out.

"I didn't say blondes in general. I said me. Brunettes love me."

"I won't lie, you are exactly my type. If you didn't have so many kids..." Lily whistled. "I would show you a thing or two."

Emma snorted and Lily laughed. "Dude. My kids are the issue?"

Lily shrugged. "I don't like kids. sorry. I know you both have kids but..."

Emma shook her head. "My kids are awesome thank you very much."

"Yep. They are but I don't want to be their stepmom." 

"Lucky them." Emma sassed. Lily snorted and threw a pretzel at her.

Ruby laughed and shook her head. "It's weird that she claims to not like kids but she's amazing with Otto. He loves her and she loves him unless she's a really good actress... which she is not."

"She's good with Hope too, as well as Henry." Emma agreed.

"I like your kids," Lily admitted. "I would do anything for them except parent them." She grinned at the end. "So yes, Emma, you are fucking hot with all that blonde hair, the green eyes and those pink lips and those dimples can make anyone weak in the knees but you have too many damn kids."

Ruby laughed. "She has three."

Emma scoffed. "I know, right?" 

Lily shook her head. "Three too many for me. I'm glad you got them. They make you so happy and you deserve to be happy but fuck."

"You don't want kids ever?" Emma asked curiously.

Lily shook her head. "Maybe someday."

"She has an eternity to think about it." Ruby pointed out. "Her kind is immortal."

Lily nodded. "True. I will likely live forever. So I'm sure in that lifetime I will. It's not like I have much of a choice when I'm in heat." Emma understood that. Lily explained that although her mother was a lesbian, when she was in heat in dragon form, she ended up mating with her father and that was how she got her. "We can't control ourselves when we're horny."

Emma blushed. "That's... thanks for the info."

Lily and Ruby both snorted at their embarrassed human. Emma was fun because she sometimes got shy about such things. "Humans are so... blah when it comes to sex and mating. Some are vanilla and those who claim to be kinky, don't even want to be humped by a horny draggo."

"Or wolfer." Ruby added

"Who would want that?" Emma asked.

"The real kinky ones. I mean, my mom has told me some shit about your baby mama." Lily said. "She clearly didn't mind a horny Dragon."

Emma made a face. She could have gone her whole life without knowing that. She wasn't upset, however. Regina had told her about her past with Maleficent and how the older woman had been the first woman to ever love her but... She also made it very clear that what they had was in the past. "Too much info." She paled when something crossed her mind. "Wait... did she... in dragon form?"

Lily laughed. "Nah. Mom would have crushed her. But they got it on a lot when mom was in heat. And let me tell you when dragons go into heat, we are aggressive and insatiable. Mom said that her little human would sometimes wear her out. She was the only one, human or otherwise that could satisfy her beast."

"Damn." Ruby breathed. "Regina is fucking hot. She gives off these strong pheromones that drive me nuts when I'm in heat so I get your mom."

"Same." Lily agreed. "I was going to ask her out and my mom caught me staring at her, that's how I found out about them."

Ruby whistled. "You should have still made a move. I always had the biggest crush on her."

Lily groaned. "Fucking same."

Emma cleared her throat. She didn't know why but she felt a bit defensive about her friends wanting to date Regina or even being attracted to her for that matter. "Yes, well, she's taken so."

"Oh my god, yes!" The other two women sang out.

"Rrrrrr-egina." Lily made sure to roll her 'r'. she grinned. "She's been walking around here with a seven foot tall Amazon."

"She's a Viking." Ruby corrected.

"What did I say?" Lily asked.

"Amazon."

"What?"

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned to Emma. "Have you met her?"

Emma made a face. Way to spoil her evening. She went out with her friends to get away from that but it seemed that Freya was everywhere. "Yep."

"I bet they have hot sex." Lily groaned. "They are so fucking hot. Regina's all petite and Freya is huge. Like, have you seen her arms? Talk about ripped. I bet her abs are insane!"

Emma had nice abs and biceps. She had worked hard to get her body back. Not for anyone else but she wanted to feel like herself again. She, however, did feel a bit of jealousy at the idea of Regina getting turned on by Freya's body. In fact, the idea of them sleeping together upset her. "I guess."

"Do you like her?" Ruby asked.

"I don't care for her." She admitted. She knew that she could be honest with her friends. "Everyone behaves like she's this God. She's not. She thinks she's hot shit because she's a ship captain and warrior and a queen. Dude, no one cares that she's sweet and funny and charming. I make Regina smile too and laugh pretty damn hard." She rambled. "I've known her longer and we have a family together. So screw Freya." She huffed and sat back in her chair, folding her arms over her chest. Both women stared at her with wide eyes. "What?"

"I'm assuming you aren't impressed..." Ruby said.

"No. I'm not."

"Why though?" Lily cried. "She's so sweet. She comes by the diner some times and gets Regina's usual for lunch to take it to her office. It's cute."

That angered Emma. "I get Regina's usual." She pointed out. "Hope and I have surprised her with lunch a few times. Freya isn't special. I bet she doesn't know Regina's favorite animal isn’t a horse but is actually a raven because when she was little, she wanted to play with the bluebirds and robins but that feared her because of her mother but the ravens and crows loved her. Does she know that her favorite colour isn't black but is in fact purple? I bet she doesn't know that Regina has a slight fear of getting on meres because one threw her when she was a little girl. The same mere that was her horse Rocinante's mother. Does she know that Regina's ideal date is a picnic in a meadow under the stars? No, no she doesn't. Would she die for Regina without even thinking twice? No. Not likely. Would she live for her and only her?" She whispered the last part to herself.

Lily and Ruby just sat there staring at each other. Then they looked at Emma. Emma started back at them with a frown. "What?" She snapped. She was still fuming.

"Emma..." Ruby began. "Would you die for Regina?"

"In a heartbeat." She admitted. 

Ruby nodded. "And live for her?"

Emma nodded. "I would. Forever, if I could." Admitting this took so much weight off her shoulders. It was freeing.

Lily and Ruby shared another look but when they turned to Emma, it was Lily who spoke. "Are you into Regina?" She asked gently.

Emma's eyes widened, she was startled by the question. "What?" She asked, her voice rising a few octaves.

"Do you have feelings for Regina?" Lily repeated the question.

Emma shook her head. Of course, she did. "I mean she's my best friend and the mother of my kids. Of course."

"More than that. Do you want to kiss her?" Ruby asked. "You know you can tell us anything. We're your friends and we love you."

Emma's heart started racing. Images of Regina flashed through her mind. The woman's smile that lights up her entire world when she's down, the way her voice soothes her, her touch that warms her everywhere. whenever she looked into her eyes, her heart skipped a beat and her breath caught in her throat. No one has ever done that to her. "No."

"It seems that you don't like the idea that Freya is kissing her..." Lily reasoned.

"And you don't have a valid reason not to like her in general." Chimed Ruby.

"You're throwing that woman all sorts of hate for no reason." Lily chuckled.

Emma sighed. She knew this but damn it, she was in denial. This woman had her heart. It all made sense now. The overwhelming desire to be near her, to touch her. The way Emma could feel her heartbeat speed up when those dark eyes lingered on her for a while. She was in love. "Fuck!" She hissed. "So what do I do?"

"Well, you tell her..."

Emma chuckled. "She's taken."

"Because she can't have you," Ruby said then winked. "Tell her how you feel"

"Now, Emma, you know I'm very observant. That's how we met. I watch people." Lily said. "You should see the way that woman looks at you. I wish someone would look at me with that much warmth and affection in their eyes. She wants you and her love runs deep. She's scared to tell you so now that you've come to your senses, make the first move."

Perhaps it was the booze getting to her but she agreed. She had to at least try. She nodded her head. "Okay. When I get home, I'll go up to Regina and tell her how I feel."

Lily whooped then patted her on the shoulder. "Hell yeah!"

Ruby grinned. "Keep us posted on how it goes."

"Oh, you know she will." Lily laughed. She squeezed her shoulder. "Now, another round so Emma can muster up the guts."

Emma snorted as Lily ran off to the bar. "Oh geez."

Ruby just shook her head and laughed.

Emma did need another drink though. She was scared out of her mind but it was the good kind of scared.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Emma came home but found herself to be quite nervous and too wound up to sleep. She had gotten in pretty late but found that Regina wasn't home yet. She was eager for her to get back so she could tell her how she feels but she used the time to get her thoughts in order. She was slightly tipsy when she came in so she hoped that she could sober up a bit before Regina came home.

Well, as it turns out, Regina didn't come home until the next morning. Emma was in the kitchen feeding Hope. The baby was particularly fond of Regina's homemade apple sauce that the woman would make from her very own apples. It had become her favorite thing along with Regina's apple juice. She would eat that well but her daughter did not care for vegetables. Emma understood that. She hated them too.

Emma fed her some more of the apple sauce. She ate without a fight. Emma could tell that she was just about full though because she was losing interest in eating. She made a face when Emma tried to feed her some more. She turned her face and started babbling. Emma assumed that that meant 'no more'. Emma was having a terrible time focusing anyway since she was worried sick about Regina. Since she had known Regina, she had never known her to do anything like this. Not even a phone call or text? What if something happened to her? She had tried to call her. In fact, she had done so quite a few times that morning. No answer. 

Emma sighed and rubbed a hand over her face. She was so exhausted and a tad hungover but her nerves were keeping her wide awake. She needed to tell Regina everything. She needed her to know that she thought she was her true love and that it should have been her, it should have been them. The thought alone of what they could have been gave Emma chills. No one else had ever made her feel this way. No one had shaken her up and made her into an emotional wreck as Regina does. 

She had no idea what was going to happen but she was hoping for a happily ever after with the woman she loved for years without even knowing it.

"Your mom is obviously not the brightest crayon in the box." She muttered to her daughter. The baby smiled at her around the bottle. "But you love me, right?"

The baby continued to smile. "How about Mama Gina?" She asked. "You love her right?"

Hope looked around the room for her Godmother but she frowned when she didn't see her.

Emma laughed. "She's not here, baby. Not yet."

Hope seemed to understand that so she went back to drinking her bottle. Emma laughed. "I thought you were full, huh?"

She tickled the baby's little tummy, causing her to giggle. Emma laughed. "You are so stubborn that--"

She was cut off by the sound of the front door opening and closing. She knew exactly who it was. She checked the time on her phone before standing up. She kissed Hope on the forehead then walked out of the room. She wouldn't be gone long. She just wanted to catch Regina before she went upstairs. She slipped into the hallway and headed for the foyer where she found Regina heading upstairs in last night's dress, clean-faced and hair was a bit disheveled. She looked fucked, literally fucked.

Emma could have sworn that she heard her own heart shatter when the realization dawned on her that while she was waiting to tell the woman of her dreams how she felt, the same woman was lying beneath someone else. She knew that she had no right to be hurt or upset but tell her heart that. 

She watched the woman head for the stairs. She cleared her throat. "Hey."

Regina stopped and looked her way. She looked tired but happy to see her. Emma didn't know how to take that. Her face did light up when her eyes landed on Emma though. "Hi, Emma, good morning! I'm just heading upstairs to shower."

"Long night?" Emma asked. The dryness in her tone caused Regina's eyes to widen.

"What?"

"Did Freya at least drop you off in her fancy sleek Lexus after she fucked you all night?" Emma spat.

Regina looked hurt then and confused. "Emma, I--"

"I'm an idiot, you know," Emma's voice shook until it broke. "I stayed up all night because I was worried about you. I hadn't heard from you. You haven't returned none of my calls."

Regina bit her lip. She then headed over to Emma. She smelled of the sea. Emma hated that smell. It reminded her of her estranged husband and now, it reminded her that Freya made love to the woman she loved aboard her ship. She couldn't handle it so she took a step back. "I'm sorry. Look you're right. I had sex with Freya." She said softly. "It was our first time together and it had been a very long time for both of us."

"So... what is she some kind of sex god that makes you forget that you have a family at home who might be worried sick about you?" Emma folded her arms over her chest. "I've had mind-blowing sex before but never that great."

"By the time we finished it was late and I didn't even know you were up," Regina exclaimed. "I would have called before I left but my phone died."

Emma shrugged and shook her head. "Whatever." She didn't want to hear anymore. She was done. She couldn't believe that she was so stupid to believe that Regina looked at her as more than a friend. Now, she felt stupid and was even more heartbroken than before.

"Emma, I'm sorry. I worried you. You know that it was never my intention to upset you."

Emma shook her head and stepped away from Regina. "Well, you did. You will never understand how you made me feel in these moments."

"Then help me understand. Please don't be mad." Regina reached for her hand but Emma pulled it away. "Emma, please."

Emma saw something in Regina's large brown eyes. Something that she couldn't explain but the look in her eyes reflected what Emma felt in her chest. "I hope you had fun with She-Ra."

Regina furrowed her brow. "I... well you..." She sighed. "Just forgive me, Em."

Emma shook her head. "I can't right now."

Regina frowned and started to say something else but Hope started fussing and whining from the kitchen. "Hope is awake?"

"It's after nine, Regina," Emma said before stepping away. She turned and headed for the kitchen. 

"I will like to spend some time with her today if that's okay?"

Emma looked over her shoulder, nodded then continued on her way without looking back again. She couldn't look at Regina anymore right now. The pain she felt looking into her eyes was deeper than what she felt when she found out that Neal had betrayed her and that Hook had lied about her grandfather combined. What she felt for Regina was deeper than anything she felt for any other person and that was what made the ache in her heart so much more intense.

She entered the kitchen leaving Regina behind. Her daughter quieted down as soon as she saw her mother but something was different. Emma's eyes widened. There on the counter was a little green humanoid type creature. He was dancing around as if trying to cheer the baby up but Hope was having none of it. She shook her little fist at him angrily and screamed at him. 

"Hey!" Emma screamed startling him. He turned to her and Emma saw his face. The Mills sisters were right. He was absolutely hideous. Green skin, pointy ears, beady red eyes, a long crooked nose. This was a thing of fucking nightmares. "Leave my kid alone you piece of shit!" She screams. At that, he leaped off the table and scurried away, taking Hope's pacifier with him.

Emma didn't have time to watch where he went but instead, she rushed over to her daughter and examined her. The baby pointed to the place he had once been and fussed some more.

"I know, sweetie," Emma said as she picked her up. "Gina and Aunty Zelena are going to take care of him. Don't you worry."

She kissed the baby's temple then the two of them began heading out of the room. When she reached the stairs, she found that Regina was long gone but the essence of her magic still lingered indicating that she had poofed to her bedroom. Emma was still upset so she simply went to the nursery. It would be fine. She had her phone and iPad fixed with Netflix and games. Hope had her playmat and toys. She didn't have to venture downstairs until after Hope's nap. Regina might be long gone by then. Probably out with her lover. She scoffed. She couldn't believe that she almost made a fool of herself by telling her that she was in love with her.

She settled into the rocking chair and set Hope down on the floor. The baby immediately crawled over to her toys and started playing. Emma watched her for a moment and smiled. Her daughter happily playing, albeit aggressively with her toys always made her laugh. Just watching her daughter cheered her up. 

Without the anguish she felt, she could think straight. That moment replayed in her mind. She should not have said those things to Regina. She did not deserve that. She is not entitled to Regina's love and affection. She doesn't even deserve it after the way she behaved. This is exactly what happens when she lets her emotions get in the way. She never thinks and she makes the dumbest mistakes. Now she may have lost her best friend. She groaned 

"Emma Swan, you are a fucking moron." She grumbled.

A small high pitched sound came from Hope and it almost sounded like a little 'huh'? She looked at her daughter and found her looking at her wide-eyed, brows raised and her mouth hanging open as if she had literally asked her mother to repeat herself. Emma chuckled and shook her head softly at that.

"Nothing, baby." She said with a smile. Hope gave her an open-mouthed smile as if saying, 'okay' then went back to playing.

Emma turned to the window and gazed out. She saw Lily flying high into the sky in Dragon form along with her mother. Oh, how Emma wished she could fly too at this moment.

* * *

Regina stepped out of her bedroom and walked down the hallway. Her stomach was in knots, her heart aching and her head was reeling. She was pretty sure that she had never had Emma look at her that way nor had she ever spoken to her that way either. She was hurt but she was more so frightened. She didn't know what to do since she was unsure of what she had done. She feared that she would lose Emma forever and Hope. She did not want that since Emma had become such an important part of her life and she meant the world to her. 

She stopped outside of the nursery door where she assumed Emma was since Emma's bedroom door was wide open and the blonde woman wasn't in there. She tapped on the door. 

"Emma?" She tried but she got no response. Well, from other than Hope who babbled happily at the sound of her voice. She waited a moment then she realized that Emma was not speaking to her. That made her feel sick to her stomach. "Emma, if you can hear me... I'm sorry for whatever I did. I don't want to lose you as my friend. Just tell me how to fix this. Us. Tell me how to fix us."

She got no response. She sighed deeply. "Okay, Em. I'll leave you be. Just know that I'm ready to talk when you are." She started to walk away but remembered something. "Emma," she breathed out. "Please don't run. That's all I ask."

At that, she stepped away from the door. She headed downstairs hoping Emma would come after her but of course, she didn't. Regina shook her head and headed to the living room. She found Zelena sitting on the couch with Robin. The little girl was watching cartoons and her mother who was reading a spellbook.

"Hey," Regina said as she shuffled into the room. She sat on the opposite side of Robin. Her sister looked up at her and grinned.

"Hey, beautiful." She said closing the book. "What's up?"

"Emma H-A-T-E-S me." She had to spell the word quickly so that Robin wouldn't catch on. Despite her being quite invested in the magical pony show, she was always listening.

"What? Why?"

Regina shrugged. "I don't know. I came in this morning and she was just pissed. There was something in her eyes. I can't even describe it. It hurt though."

Zelena furrowed her brow. "You came in this morning... did you and Freya..."

Regina nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

"Does Em know?"

Regina shrugged again. "Yeah."

A look of understanding crossed Zelena's face and she chuckled. "Okay."

"Zelena, this isn't funny. I could lose my best friend!"

"You won't lose her."

Regina huffed. "It feels like I already did."

"Ask her why she's mad." 

"She won't speak to me."

"When she cools off then."

Regina frowned. "What?"

"Just trust me."

Regina nodded. "Okay".

Zelena hummed, satisfied with her little sister's compliance. "Now, this goblin business. I found some spells to get rid of him."

Regina looked at her sister. She wanted to mope about Emma some more but maybe a distraction was what she needed. "Oh?"

"Yeah." Zelena opened the book again. She found the page she had been reading. She turned it to face her. Regina read the page. The spell looked simple enough. She also had the ingredients in her vault. 

She nodded. "Got your phone?"

Zelena picked up the device and showed it to her. "Always."

"Text my son. Tell him to go to the vault and pick up the ingredients."

"On it," Zelena said as she began typing. They heard a loud groan coming from the kitchen,.indicating that Henry had gotten the message. Regina snorted. "I guess he got it." She said through a laugh.

Regina shook her head. She was still worried about Emma. "Yeah."

Zelena smirked. "Now, how was it with Freya."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Is it normal for sisters to discuss such things?"

Zelena shrugged. "Beats me."

Regina laughed. "it was good. Hot, rough and passionate. Exactly what I needed it."

Zelena grinned. "Tell me more."

Regina laughed again and began a story that included mostly spelling and whispering due to the little ears in the room but she's sure that her nosey sister got the point.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just meant for fun.

Chapter Thirteen

Henry descended the stairs of the dark, cold, eerie vault. He hated this place. It always gave him the creeps. He's only been there about once or twice with one of his mothers or his aunt. Never alone and honestly, it gave him a bad feeling. He ignored the hairs standing up on the back of his neck and continued through the place.

"Why can't her lair be in a cave?" He grumbled. "Like a normal fucking witch. Why surrounded by dead people?"

He walked around, exploring and searching for the items on the list that his aunt had sent him in the message. Sure, he did not want to be here but frankly, this was a lot less awkward than home where his moms were behaving strangely. Regina seemed miserable and Emma had hidden away in Hope's nursery. He hadn't seen either of them all day. When he asked, Regina avoided eye contact and shrugged. He left it alone because he wasn't in the mood to get into their shit. He had his own shit. They were grown women with kids. They should be able to sort their own shit. If they couldn't, that was on them.

He grumpily roamed the vault. He could practically smell the dark magic. He turned up his nose at that. He came to a table and ran his finger along as he walked the length of it,.examining the bobbles on it. He had no idea what any of them did but he was positive that it was nothing good. 

He came to a red velvet curtain at the back wall. He furrowed his brow then moved it aside. He grinned at what he found. A large gorgeous mirror. He smirked at his handsome reflection then winked and blew himself a kiss. He then headed over to the wall where Regina kept some of her potions. He pulled out his phone as he stopped in front of it. He began gathering the vials and placing them into the sack provided for him. After collecting it all, he headed for the exit. He jogged up the stairs just trying to get out of there. He missed a step and stumbled, as a result dropping the pouch. He winced. He knew his mother and aunt were going to kill him. With a huff, he picked up the sack. A collection of the liquids dripped from it. Damn. Thinking he might as well check if any of it survived the drop, he dug his hand into the sack. All he felt was wetness and glass. He frowned as he felt but then he hissed in pain when his finger touched a shard of broken glass 

"Fuck." He hissed before shoving his injured finger into his mouth. He sucked it then gagged at the disgusting taste that he assumed were the contents of the broken vials. He spat it out but the taste lingered on his tongue. He wiped it with his hoodie sleeve. "That's gross."

He dropped the pouch, giving up. He started to head home but he stopped. The room started spinning and he felt light-headed. He placed a hand on his head as it started pounding. He shook his head again as he stumbled for the exit. He felt himself lose his balance and reached out a hand For something to grab onto but there was nothing so he ended up collapsing to the ground. Hitting his head and losing consciousness.

* * *

Regina sat on the couch waiting for Henry to return. Robin had come running into the living room complaining of the goblin in her bedroom. Just as Regina had suspected he had taken a liking to Robin and Hope. Regina reminded her niece not to play with him or to give him anything because the goblins took that as an invitation to stay. He needed to know that he was not welcome there. Robin nodded and sat between her aunt and mother, happy and comfortable. Regina kept glancing towards the doorway, hoping to find Emma standing there but she never did of course. She huffed as she continued to watch the cartoon on the television screen. It was an odd show. A high school of monsters and ghouls. Well, it kept Robin occupied so she didn't complain but yikes.

Robin giggled.at the antic of a minotaur character. Regina looked at her sister. Henry should have been back by now. She checked the time on her phone. She gave Henry a call but it went to voicemail. She stood.

"I told you to let Emmy bear cool down," Zelena said. "Leave her be."

Regina gave her older sister a look. "Henry has been gone a long time."

Zelena nodded. "He has."

"I'm going to check on him," Regina announced. "If I'm worrying for no reason, great. If not..."

Zelena nodded again. "Go."

"Can I come?" Robin asked.

Regina smiled and shook her head. "I'm going to get your cousin. I'll be right back."

Robin pouted but nodded. "Okay."

Regina kissed her forehead before vanishing from the room in a plume of smoke. She reappeared in the vault and scanned the room. Henry was nowhere to be found. There was evidence that he had been there though. He had touched everything. She rolled her eyes. Also, some of the vials were missing indicating that he had done what was asked of him She sighed. Maybe he went to Granny's on his way back. She headed upstairs and started to go home but when she reached the top floor, she realized that something wasn't right. For one, the pouch she had given him was on the floor in a pool what appeared to be the contents of the vials. She kicked it with her boot and heard the sound of the broken glass. She sighed and glanced around then her eyes widened when they landed on something strange.

"What the fuck?" She muttered. She inched closer to the ball of fur lying on the ground in a pile of Henry's clothes. There as a little black scruffy dog. She rushed over to it and it only took a moment for it to register. "Henry..." She breathed. 

She knelt down and touched the small animal. It jolted away and stared at her with wide eyes. "Sweetie?"

The dog stared at her and started barking. His eyes widened even further and he backed away. He looked so frightened. "Mom..."

Regina was grateful that she could communicate with animals. "Henry, what happened?"

"What's happening?" Henry asked frantically. "Mom,"

It took everything within her to remain calm. She couldn't lose it when her son needed her but what the actual fuck? "Hold on." She conjured a hand mirror. She paused before turning it to face him. "We will fix this. Don't worry."

"Fix what?"

Regina turned it around. She watched Henry stare at himself. He remained quiet. He lifted one paw and then the other. "Hmm..." He hummed thoughtfully. Regina smiled. He was taking it well. "Oh."

"Yes, we can fix it. We just--"

"What the hell?!" Henry began whimpering and shaking. "Mom, help me!"

"I will. We just have to--"

Henry started howling and running around the room. Regina sighed. She had to get him back to their house full of witches. They can fix this. She hoped. She bit her lip and the next time, he ran past her she stopped him up. She held the shaking dog close to her chest. She exhaled and poofed them back to the house.

When the cloud of purple cleared she found her sister and niece where she left them. Robin's face lit up. "A puppy!" She ran over to her.

"Actually this is your cousin."

Zelena raised a brow. "You go looking for your son and come back with a dog. Regina--"

"This is really your nephew," Regina said and stared her sister in the eyes. Zelena's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"He broke the vials and the contents blended. Somehow he cursed himself."

"Well, try kissing him."

"Zelena, it's not that type of curse."

"How do you know. Try!"

To prove her sister wrong. She kissed his forehead. And nothing happened. "Told you."

Zelena sighed. "It was worth a try."

"That Henry?" Robin asked as she touched the dog's foot.

Regina nodded. "Hey, Robin can you go retrieve Emma? We need the savior."

Robin nodded and started skipping away. She stopped in the doorway then turned to her aunt. "I like him like that much better anyhow."

Regina snorted. "As do I."

Henry gruffed as she set him down on the table. Robin giggled and ran off. Regina plopped in the seat beside her sister. "What a day."

Zelena petted Henry's head and he allowed it. "you said it."

* * *

Emma emerged from her bedroom, led by Robin. She was freaking out since the little girl said something had happened to Henry. She had almost forgotten that Regina possibly hated her now. Henry was more important than whatever drama was between them. This was bigger than their egos. This was their son. 

When they reached the bottom floor, Robin lead her to the living room. There sat the sisters. A puppy was on the coffee table before them. They were both frantically flipping through spellbooks. Henry was nowhere to be found which caused her to panic. She cleared her throat then Regina and Zelena looked up from their books and at her. The puppy glanced over too.

"Uh..."

Regina looked so relieved to see her. "Emma," she breathed then she jumped up from her seat and hurried over to her. She grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the coffee table. Emma was shocked that Regina was even speaking to her more or less touching her. After her earlier behavior, she wouldn't blame Regina if she never spoke to her again. "Okay so just stay calm, okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay."

Regina bit her lip and stared at her wide-eyed. "Okay..." She then gave Emma a rundown of what she missed. Emma sort of just stood there with her mouth hanging wide open. She heard Regina but she wasn't sure she heard her correctly though.

"Wait. Our kid is a dog?"

Regina nodded. "Yes." She raised her hands in a placating gesture. "But we can fix this. You and me. Together we can do anything."

Emma smiled softly and when the woman returned it, the weight on her heart lifted a bit. Regina didn't hate her even though she deserved it. "You're right. We make the best team."

Regina bit her bottom lip and gazed into Emma's eyes. "Hell yeah, we do."

Emma breathed out a soft laugh. "Yeah." When she looked up, she found Regina's eyes dark eyes on her. "What?"

Regina shook her head. "I missed you that's all."

Emma's eyes widened. Even though it had only been a few hours, she missed her as well. "I missed you too."

"Hey, birdy, let's make ourselves scarce," Zelena whispered to her daughter.

"But mom!" Robin whined. "Can puppy Henny come?"

Zelena nodded. "He's cute. Grab him."

The little girl giggled then leaped down from the couch and ran over to the dog. Henry huffed as she picked him up and carried him out of the room. Zelena laughed. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of your boy."

Regina nodded. "Okay."

"Where are you going?" Emma asked.

Zelena sighed. "There's the Charming nosiness we all love." She rolled her eyes. "While you two focus on Henry, Robin and I will work on our little goblin problem."

The woman then excused herself and left the room. Regina turned back to Emma. She gave her a shy smile then the two of them sat in silence for a moment just content to be near each other again. Those last few hours apart were torture for Emma.

Regina sighed and stood up. "I have to go grab some books that can um... help us. I'll be back."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, sure. "

Regina smiled before vanishing from the room. That left Emma alone to freak out again. Her son was a freaking dog. "What the fuck?"

Regina reappeared with arms of books. She dropped them onto the table. "Let's get to work."

Emma nodded and leaned forward and grabbed a book. Here we go. 

* * *

She and Regina sat in silence as they read through the books. So far, neither of them has found anything. Emma looked at Regina and watched her for a moment. She seemed content to just have Emma near her. That only filled her with even more guilt and dread. She had to say something. She closed the book and turned to her best friend who was still flipping through an old leather book.

"Hey," Emma said gently.

"This would be so much easier if I actually knew what he did." Regina sighed.

"Regina..."

The woman looked up at her then and watched her. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." Emma offered gently. "I didn't mean to hurt you but I understand that I did. I'm so sorry."

Regina shook her head. "It's okay"

Emma placed her hand on Regina's wrist. "No, it's not. My behavior was inappropriate and disgusting. I'm sorry." Regina lowered the book to her lap then Emma took her hand into hers. "I am so sorry."

Regina furrowed her brow and nodded. "Okay." She stared at Emma. "Tell me one thing though?"

Emma shrugged. "Anything. 

"Tell me why you were angry. What did I do? Be honest." Regina didn't seem upset nor was she demanding. She seemed genuinely concerned. The woman nibbled her bottom lip. "I need to know what I did to hurt you so that I would never do it again."

Regina sounded sad and pained. She thought that she had hurt Emma but she didn't. She didn't at all. She couldn't let her best friend continue to think that Emma was the victim. She did nothing wrong but tried to live her life and Emma let her jealousy get the best of her. "I felt guilty immediately after. I hurt you like everyone else. You told me that everyone who has ever loved you had hurt you. I didn't want to be added to that list."

"Emma, what are you---" She cut herself off and a look of shock crossed her face then suddenly the look in her eyes changed from worry to wonder. "You love me?"

Emma flinched. Had she said that? She was only verbalizing her thoughts. She did a brief mental recap of everything she just said and... "Oh shit."

Regina looked confused. "Well?" She asked softly. "Did you mean that?"

Emma could feel her heart beating in her god damn ears. It felt like it was trying to burst out of her chest. Fuck! "You want the truth?"

Regina nodded. "Please."

Emma was beginning to panic and a part of her wanted to flee but Regina deserved this. She deserved to learn the truth. She shut her eyes as she breathed out a soft, "Yes. I love you." When Regina let out a soft gasp, Emma's eyes opened at that. Her eyes met Regina's. She was staring blankly at her. Emma exhaled softly. "Please say something."

Regina finally blinked. She then shook her head quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm just... do you mean as a friend?"

Emma breathed out a laugh. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Ha! I fucking... that would be a lot easier, huh?" She smiled. "But no. I'm in love with you, Regina. I love you as a partner, as a friend, as the mother of my kids and so much more. When I wake up every day, I can't wait to see you. Your voice makes me smile and your smile gives me butterflies in my stomach. I've loved you for a very long time. I was just too stupid to realize that's what I was feeling."

She poured her heart out and she could finally breathe again. It was such a relief but the look on Regina's face made Emma frown as she felt the nervousness set in again. "You totally don't have to feel the same. I still want to be your friend. I just wanted you to know that you are loved."

Regina remained quiet but moved closer to Emma. She silently took her hand into hers and brought it close to her chest. She held Emma's eyes and spoke softly, "Emma, I've been in love with you for over a decade. Remember time is different for me. I've lived a few extra years. Regardless, time and space did not change the way I felt about you."

Emma's breath caught at the confession. Many emotions were coursing through Emma as she gazed back into those warm brown eyes. They stared back reflecting so much adoration and Emma didn't understand how she hadn't seen it all this time. She looked down at their joint hands still pressed to Regina's heart. She looked up into Regina's eyes again. "So we're in love?"

Regina laughed softly. "I'm afraid so."

"So what happens now?"

Regina hummed and gave her a coy look. She then released her hand. "I can think of something."

She then placed her hands on her face. She stroked her cheeks with her thumbs as she held her eyes. Her touch was so gentle as well as her gaze and Emma felt so at peace in this moment. For the first time in her life, everything felt one hundred percent right. She was where she was meant to be. Regina breathed out a laugh. "To think that you could have been mine all this time, Emma Swan." She muttered. Emma's eyes widened at that. Those words did something to her.

Regina chuckled before tilting her head and leaning in close. She gave Emma a moment to pull away and when she didn't, Regina pressed her lips to Emma's. The first thing she noticed was how soft her lips were and how warm they were against her own. The kiss was gentle but Emma understood her. She felt her. She felt their magic intertwine and explosions of light all around them. It was beautiful and it took her breath away. Regina pulled away, Emma missed her lips already and stole another kiss. Regina laughed as she pulled away but she didn't go far. Regina pressed her forehead to hers and looked into her eyes again.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." She breathed against Emma's lips and Emma groaned, she just wanted her lips on hers again.

"I bet it felt like forever." 

Regina laughed. "Oh yeah. I never thought it would happen though. I'm still not quite sure I'm not dreaming."

"Want me to pinch you?" Emma asked.

Regina snorted. "Try it and see what happens."

Emma laughed. "I'd rather kiss you again."

Regina hummed. "I concur." She went to lean in for another kiss but Emma moved back. "What's wrong?"

"I need to know that you forgive me for how I treated you earlier." Emma pleaded. "That was not okay."

Regina understood. "I forgive you, Emma. I know that you were emotional. It's okay."

Emma's eyes closed and she sighed. She needed to hear that. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, now, kiss me." 

Emma smirked and did as she was told. She pressed her mouth to Regina's in a hard kiss. Regina chuckled and allowed it. Emma's hands found their way to her sides where they held gently. Regina's hands fell away from her face and her arms came around her neck holding her close. Emma moaned and ran her tongue along the seam of Regina's mouth. She was immediately granted entry. Her tongue slipped inside where she explored Regina's mouth that tasted of apples as she had expected. She grunted and pressed her body to Regina's, pinning her between herself and the armrest. Regina didn't seem to mind as she moaned and teased Emma's tongue with her own. Emma gripped her harder. They were both a hot and heavy mess. Emma wanted her clothes off and the same went for Regina's but before they managed to get too carried away and forget where they were, they heard a small giggle from behind them. They broke the kiss and Emma looked over her shoulder to find Robin standing there with Henry in her arms who had his mouth hanging wide open. The child giggled.

"Fuck," Emma muttered. She knew that Zelena would never let them live this down. She pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh."

Robin placed Henry down and ran out of the room. Emma started to run after her but Regina caught her arm. "What are you going to do?"

"Lock her in the closet," Emma said. 

Regina laughed and hit Emma's arm. "That's my niece." 

Emma laughed. "So what? She's a snitch. Snitches get stitches."

"She's six, Emma."

"She won't make it to seven if she keeps snitching." 

"Emma!"

Emma snorted out a laugh. "We're so screwed."

Regina joined in. "Oh yeah."

Zelena appeared in the doorway and Regina and Emma shared a look before turning back to her. "Pardon me but what is this I heard about the two of you making out in here?"

Robin appeared beside her mother and stuck her tongue out at Emma. Emma went to raise her hand to flip her off but Regina grabbed her hand and lowered it. "Yes. We kissed."

Zelena placed a hand on her hip and examined the two other women. Emma squirmed under her gaze. This went on for a moment. Then she blew out a breath, "it's about bloody time!" She cried. "I thought I would have to slip you two a love potion or something."

Emma's brows rose as Regina laughed. "You knew?" Emma asked.

"I had a feeling since you told my sister that Hook proposed and she turned the palest, I've ever seen her." She wagged a finger. "But your wedding.... that was when I knew. Regina's heart broke that day."

Emma looked at Regina. The woman had saddened. "It wasn't the first time." Her gaze fell to her lap. Emma hooked a finger under her chin and lifted so that she was looking in her eyes. 

"But it sure as hell is the last," Emma promised her. She kissed her deeply before pulling away. "Your heart will never break again."

Regina smiled. "You can't promise that."

"If I can prevent it," Emma explained. "I will."

Regina seemed to accept that so she pressed her forehead against hers. She exhaled softly. "Okay, Em."

"You guys are so cute it makes me sick," Zelena said from behind them. Regina laughed and shook her head. They broke apart and looked at the other three. When their eyes landed on their son, they suddenly remembered.

"Shit." Emma hissed. She turned and picked up the book. Regina did the same. They had to fix Henry before they could enjoy this new thing between them. "Sorry, kid"

Regina chuckled and flipped through the book. Henry shook his head and walked into the living room. Robin ran after him and clipped a bow on his head. Emma snorted at that. He simply tilted his head at her and gave her what could only be described as puppy dog eyes.

The doorbell rang and Zelena gasped. "They're here."

"You're expecting someone?" Regina asked. Emma checked her phone.

"At this hour?"

Zelena scoffed. "You two are a couple of grandmas." She pushed off the door frame. "Come Robin."

The little girl followed her mother. Henry looked relieved then went over to his moms. Regina picked him up and sat him between them. He laid down on his stomach and rested his head on his paws. Regina stroked his fur.

"It will be okay."

They heard the front door open and close. Then familiar voices. After a moment Henry D. and Lucy walked into the living room. Margot and Alice followed shortly. Both Regina and Emma looked confused.

"What?"

Zelena smirked. "I figure we could use the help. Me with our goblin issue and you two with your Henry problem."

Henry D. walked closer and examined the puppy that was lying down between their mothers. He stared. "That's Prince Henry?"

Regina nodded and patted his head. "It is. He accidentally cursed himself."

Bigger Henry frowned. "How are you going to fix it?" 

"We're looking for a spell or potion," Regina explained. Henry D. nodded then headed over to the coffee table. He grabbed a book then plopped down beside his moms.

"I guess Henry is helping you three.".Zelena said. "Lucy we need you."

The little girl nodded. Zelena turned and everyone else headed for the kitchen. Henry turned back to his moms. "What are we looking for?"

"A reversal spell or shapeshifting spell," Regina said. "Whichever we find first. One of these books has to work."

Henry nodded and opened the book. "Okay."

They fell silent, all reading and hoping they would find the solution and soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just meant to be something a little silly.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen 

They read book after book for the rest of the evening. It had gotten late so they put the bigger girls to sleep. Lucy slept in Robin's room. The goblin showed up again and scared the children, in turn waking up Hope who heard the commotion downstairs. Eventually, they got the children to settle down again but they didn't want to sleep so they stayed up. Regina had fallen asleep at some point while Emma was nursing Hope. So here Emma was, leaned back against the couch with Hope seated on her lap eating and Regina's head rested on her shoulder on the other side. This wasn't too bad though. She liked it.

Hope kept finding ways to touch Regina because she wanted her to wake up and give her attention which also made Emma laugh. 

Emma glanced at her oldest son. He was still busy reading. He wasn't repulsed by his mom's nursing like his younger self was. Maybe it was because he had a baby of his own and another on the way, perhaps it was because he wasn't a giant douche like Prince Henry. Either way, he didn't run off like his younger self does when she feeds his little sister. 

"Hey," Emma said to him. 

Henry D. looked up from the book. "Hey?"

"How would you feel about your mom and I being together?" She asked carefully.

Henry furrowed his brow. Poor kid looked so confused. "Together? Like together, together?"

"Like dating, kissing and stuff" she explained.

"Oh." Henry chuckled. "Well, I would think it's great. It would feel natural. I think you guys would be happy together. I like mom for you a lot more than Hook. I also liked you for her more than Robin Hood or anyone else. Now that I'm older, I see that you guys always had feelings for each other."

"Oh." Emma breathed.

Henry laughed. "Yeah. Are you guys..."

Emma wanted to tell him before Zelena did. "I'm not sure. We kissed last night and we both said that we love each other."

"So yeah," Henry said with a grin. "You're together."

Emma returned the grin. He always makes things sound so simple. He's matured so much and she is so proud of the man he's become. "Yeah. I guess. So you're cool with it?"

Henry shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, you guys are finally acting on those feelings you've had all along. It will be good. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks, man." Emma patted him on the shoulder. Henry grinned wide. 

"You're welcome."

It was good to know that they had his approval. She wanted to catch up with him a bit though. "So... Ella?"

Henry snorted. "Ready to pop."

"Exciting. Gina and I can't wait to meet your new baby girl." Emma said brightly. 

"Oh, us too." Henry agreed. "I love being a dad. I finally get it."

Emma smiled. "Good." She hit his arm and laughed. "Another girl, dude!"

Henry laughed. "I know. I know she will be headstrong and beautiful."

"Like Luce?"

Henry laughed as he nodded. "Oh yeah. She gets that from you two and her mom though."

Emma hummed in agreement. "You're in for it."

"Oh, I know." He Laughed.

"And you will love every moment of it."

"Yeah!"

Emma smiled and rubbed his back. "You are a great dad, you know that right. You have this parenting thing down."

He looked at her and smiled. "Thank you. I learned from the best."

They shared a smile as Emma continued rubbing his back. "I'm so proud of you."

Henry saw the big smile on his blonde mother's face. He also noticed how free and content she was. He hasn't seen her this way since he brought her to Storybrooke that first time. She looked like that Emma again and she felt like her. "Thanks, mom."

Emma hummed and nodded her head. "Anytime."

Regina's head popped up from Emma's shoulder. "I got it." She exclaimed.

Emma looked confused. "What?"

"Are you talking in your sleep or something?" Henry asked only half-joking.

"No," Regina grumbled. She sat up and scooted to the edge of the couch. She moved some books aside to clear empty space. She then picked up one of the books and began flipping through it. "I think it's this one."

Emma watched her. "You okay?"

"Here it is," Regina said. She pointed to a page. She read it over then nodded to herself. With a wave of her hand, a box appeared in front of her. She then summoned a chalice. "My mother taught me this when I was young and accidentally cursed myself." She raised a hand. "Don't ask."

Emma didn't and clamped her mouth shut. She was curious and she was sure that Henry D was as well but they knew better than to disturb Regina while she was working.

"I feel like this potion with a few of the ingredients my mother used, will be exactly what we need," Regina said distractedly.

"Well, you know best, boss." Emma shrugged. She and Henry D. watched Regina mix ingredients together. There was a lot of measuring and mixing. Regina ended up conjuring an entire chemistry set. She worked for about two hours. 

"And that ought to do it." She said as she picked up the beaker. She transferred the contents to the chalice. A smoke cloud appeared over the cup then it disappeared.

"Don't tell Prince Henry it did that," Regina muttered. "I don't know why I didn't think of it before. It's the ultimate quick fixer." She looked at her eldest child. "Go get your brother."

Henry nodded then got up and left the room. He returned with the dog tucked under his arm. Zelena had a point. He was cute with his little black nose and floppy ears. The animal looked none too pleased with being carried this way. Henry D set him down on the coffee table. The dog sat and stared at his mothers.

Regina slid him the chalice. "I think this can help."

The dog began to wag his tail excitedly.

"Drink up, kid." Said Emma.

Henry didn't have to be told twice. He leaned over the cup and began drinking. He wanted his human body back. After a few sips, something started happening. A purple cloud of smoke began consuming the dog. He vanished within it and It grew bigger and bigger until it was human-sized. That gave them hope that it just might work.

The smoke began to clear and they were excited to see their human son again but excitement turned to confusion. There on the table in the dog's place was a creature. It looked like a human but it was covered in black fur. It was all over him. 

"What the fuck?" Emma breathed. She was glad that Hope was asleep. 

Prince Henry climbed off the coffee and stood before his mothers. Realizing that he was nude, he covered the only part of his body that wasn't covered in hair with his hand. "I'm not small anymore. I'm back-" 

"Not exactly." Said Regina calmly. She conjured a mirror to her hand then handed it over to her son. Henry accepted it and held it up. He examined his reflection. 

He gasped and dropped the mirror. "Why am I still hairy?!" He cried.

"It's a side effect," Regina explained. "It will wear off."

"I have a date on Friday. I need to look like a human again." He cried.

"Lots of girls are into the humanoid dogs." Henry D said giving his younger self a thumbs up.

"That's not funny," Henry whispered. "Mom, help." He looked at Regina with desperation in his eyes. "Please, mom?"

Regina looked sympathetic. "I promise it will wear off. It doesn't even look that bad."

"I can lend you a razor." Emma offered.

"Do you have any idea how long it will take me to shave this?!" Henry cried. 

"What else are you doing with your time?" Emma asked. Henry D. snorted. 

"You guys suck," Henry whined. Regina chuckled then. 

"Alright, cool it, teen wolf," Emma said raising a hand. "Be glad that you're walking on two legs again."

Henry started to argue but Robin came running into the living room. "Aunty Gina-" the little girl began but then she froze in the doorway. She stared at Prince Henry with wide eyes. She then screamed and ran off. This woke up the baby. She glanced at Henry but didn't react. It was almost like she didn't care at all which was good.

Prince Henry hung his head in shame and embarrassment.

"Sorry," Regina muttered.

Zelena walked in a moment later. She froze in her tracks just as her daughter had. "What the bloody hell is that?"

Henry screamed then ran pass Zelena and out of the room. "That was your younger nephew," Regina told her. 

Zelena's mouth fell open. "Sorry, Henry!" She called over her shoulder. Regina and Emma laughed. 

'He'll be fine." Emma waved it off.

"Why's he like that?"

Regina shrugged. "Aside effect of the potion. It will clear up in a few days."

Zelena shrugged. "He should be glad he's back on two legs."

"That's what we said." Emma agreed. 

Zelena cackled at her nephew's expense. "I just wanted to see what scared Robin. She said there was a hairy monster in the family room."

Regina laughed. "Sounds about right."

"Came in here to cuddle with her aunt and left with nightmares for life," Zelena muttered. She gave them a thumbs up. "Great job, aunties." She shook her head then headed back to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry!" Regina called after her sister through a laugh. 

Emma laughed then leaned back against the couch. Hope laid back down on her mother's chest. Regina laid back with her. They all sort of just stared ahead of them, exhausted. 

"What a night... what a day... what a life." Emma sighed. Regina laughed.

* * *

It wouldn't be until that night that they received word about the goblin. Emma's fingers were dancing along Regina's side. She had just gotten home after ending things with Freya. Regina thought that Freya was one of the kindest people she had ever met. She didn't want to hurt her but she also knew that her destiny was Emma. It always has been.

Freya looked a bit hurt but not surprised. The woman simply chuckled and kissed Regina on the cheek. She then said something strange. She said, "so the two of you have finally come to your senses." When Regina tried to explain, Freya hugged her and told her it was okay and she hoped that they could remain friends. Regina would never deny her that. She thought she was so sweet. As Regina turned to leave though, Freya said, "Tell Emma that I hope we can be friends now."

When Regina told Emma that, the blonde woman made a face. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she accepted the offered kiss. She checked on her daughter who was balancing herself on the coffee table. She picked up her pacifier and popped it into her mouth. 

Regina's thumb stroked her stomach. "It means that you were jealous of her because she was dating me."

"I wasn't jealous," Emma argued as she watched Hope pick up a stuffed narwhal which ironically was a gift from Freya.

"You so were." Regina laughed. "Even Freya saw it. I didn't even know. I don't know what I thought."

Emma laughed. "I wasn't."

"Why didn't you like her then?" Regina pressed. "She was sweet and funny. She seemed to like you."

Emma made a face. "Why are we talking about your ex when we should be talking about us?"

Regina laughed. She wasn't stupid. She knew that Emma was avoiding the question. "I rest my case."

"Mmm..." Emma hummed as her hand stroked her side. "I just want to know when we can go on a date?"

Regina knew that Emma was still avoiding the topic at hand but she decided to let it slide since the idea of going on a date with Emma was quite appealing. "Friday?"

Emma shook her head. "Let's do a family night with Robin and Hope Friday. I miss those."

Regina didn't bother to tell her that it was she who decided not to attend anymore because of Freya. "Okay?"

"Didn't Prince Henry say his date was in two days?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. 

"He did." 

"That's Friday. I don't want to run into his annoying ass. Bad enough I live with him." Emma said. "Saturday?"

Regina laughed. "Saturday is great."

Emma went in for another kiss and Regina allowed it. They did have years of kisses to make up for. It was nice that since they were already in love, they could just dive right in. They were also already extremely close so they could keep their relationship the same and build from there.

"So, does this mean that we are together?" Emma asked. 

"Is that what you want?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded. "Well, yeah. I'm in love with you and you're in love with me. We should be together."

Regina couldn't agree more but she needed to be sure that it was what Emma truly desired. "Okay..." 

"So, yeah?"

Regina laughed. "Yes."

"Awesome!" Emma said happily.

Regina laughed and cuddled closer to her and rested her head on her shoulder. Emma tightened her hold on her. They just sat there on the couch watching Hope play. She eventually fell back on her little bottom and crawled over to her playmat where she made lots of noise with the toys.

Emma laughed. "Oh geez."

Regina snorted. "Leave her. She's learning."

Emma inhaled and hummed softly. "You're right." The baby shook a teether then put it into her mouth. "She's still teething."

"Yes. Those top teeth are giving her hell."

"Should we take Zelena's advice and rub some dark liquor on her gums?"

Regina looked at Emma. "Hell no. I wouldn't let her do that to Robin either. It's a natural process. Give her a teether, rub some baby Orajel on her gums and give her lots of cuddles. She will be fine." She looked at the baby. "Won't you, honey?"

Hope squealed happily and kicked her little feet. 

"You're a great mom," Emma said quietly. "And she is so lucky to have you. All of our kids are lucky to have you."

Regina looked at Emma and gave her a smile. "They're lucky to have you too, Mama Bear."

Emma laughed at that. She was protective of her family. That was just who she was but Regina gave them cuddles and she always knew what to do. She never panicked and she handled things well. They were a team, however when it came to raising their kids. Regina made the rules and Emma enforced them. That's how they worked.

"I'm not Hope's mommy though."

"You are. You're her Mama. We've been working on her calling you that. I like Mommy for myself."

Regina laughed. "Emma, we only got together."

"And you've been around for her entire life. She sees you as a parent. You know that."

Regina nodded. She did and she did see Hope as one of her own. She nodded. "Yes."

Emma laughed. "So what do you say? Mama?" Hope looked at Regina as soon as Emma said that. She wrinkled her nose and smiled. "That's mama?" Emma asked. Hope watched her with wide eyes. "See?"

Regina smiled. "Why do you keep giving me children?"

"Because you love them." 

"That's true." Regina chuckled. "And I love you."

"Sweet." Emma chuckled before leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met only for a moment.

A loud commotion coming from the kitchen that was a combination of screams and items falling to the floor forced them to pull apart. 

"Thor Fucking Odinson." Emma groaned with a roll of her eyes. She found Regina giving her a look. "What? You told me to stop saying the other one." 

Regina shook her head and stood up. Emma did as well. While she went to get the baby, Emma headed out of the room. Regina gathered Hope into her arms and followed Emma out of the room. They found Emma standing just outside the kitchen. She was holding out an arm, telling them to wait. 

"Em?" Regina said softly. 

"We caught him, Gina!" Zelena cried. Regina handed Hope to Emma then stepped into the kitchen. She saw Zelena, Henry, Alice, Lucy, Margot and Robin standing around the counter. The kitchen was in complete shambles. It looked like they had been robbed. Margot stepped aside so Regina could get a good look at the creature. He was in a small cage on the counter, frozen in a running position. The only thing that could move was his eyes. Zelena smiled broadly at her accomplishment.

"How?" Regina asked through a laugh.

"We were bait!" Lucy giggled. Little Robin nodded beside her.

Emma snorted from behind her.

"Well, we wanted Hope to do it," Zelena said matter-of-factly but you two are annoyingly overprotective.

"Damn right," Emma said. "If we had known that you were using our granddaughter and our niece, we would've said no too."

Zelena scoffed. "Robin... is mine." She pointed to Henry D. "Lucy is Henry's. Right? Tell them."

Henry D. Looked at his mothers. He visibly shrunk at their glares. "Um... well, I'm theirs so that makes Lucy theirs as well."

"Good boy," Regina said. Henry sighed in relief. 

Zelena rolled her eyes and slid the cage over to Henry. "Okay, Mama's boy. Take him to the woods."

Henry nodded and picked up the cage. The goblin was chattering angrily. "Okay so, doesn't mom have to say some words?"

Regina stepped closer. She bent and stared into the cage. Gods, that was an ugly thing. "You are not welcome in this home and are henceforth banished from this house."

A wail came from the goblin and he started crying.

Regina sat up and leaned upward, Henry bent a bit so she could kiss his cheek. 

"That's it?" He asked. 

"That's it."

"Alright, I'm off," Henry said. "This thing is giving me the creeps."

"We'll go with you," Margot announced. Alice nodded. 

"Cool." Henry shrugged. "Come on, Luce."

He walked over and kissed Emma's cheek then Hope's head. Margot and Alice hugged Regina, Emma, and little Robin. They gave Hope kisses. Regina practically squeezed the life out of Lucy but the child laughed and hugged her grandmother back then received a kiss on her head from her blonde grandmother. 

The group then set off to banish the goblin to the forest. Once the door closed, Regina turned back to her sister. She was so relieved that this goblin situation was over. 

"You two gonna help me clean up?" Zelena asked. Regina made a face. 

"I didn't make the mess." Regina took Emma's hand and started leading her back to the living room, leaving behind her grumbling sister.

"Well, now that's over..." Emma laughed awkwardly as she sat back on the couch. Regina chuckled then kissed her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to fix this quick. Might do something with this sort of thing in the future that's a little longer.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for sexual content!

Chapter Fifteen

In the end, Henry ended up going on his date with Violet. Some of the hair had cleared up but not all. She didn't mind the hair left behind so she decided to go with him anyway. Regina and Emma were glad for that because that allowed them to go on their own date, guilt-free. Emma arranged everything. She called in a favor and she was sure that Regina would love it. Emma found that she quite enjoyed getting ready with Regina. This woman was absolutely beautiful and everything she did was so elegant and classy. Even something like putting on her makeup. 

She knew exactly how to take Emma's breath away. There was no doubt in Emma's mind that this woman knew exactly what she was doing in that red bodycon mini dress. 

"You look beautiful." Emma had to tell her as she lay back on her bed with Hope sitting on her stomach. Regina glanced over her shoulder. 

"Yeah, you think so?"

"I do," Emma said with a bright smile. "I think I'm the luckiest woman alive to be going on a date with the most beautiful woman alive."

Regina breathed out a soft laugh. She got up and walked over to the bed. She then crawled across it and sat beside Emma, facing her. "That means a lot but it is you who holds that title."

Emma wrinkled her nose. She reached out a hand and let it trail down Regina's side before settling on her hip where she squeezed. She loved that she could touch her like this now. "Let's share it."

Regina nodded. "Okay." She chortled.

Their eyes met and Emma gave Regina a squeeze. "Is it forward to say that I want you with everything inside me?"

Regina shrugged and leaned close to Emma, whispering into her ear, "is it forward to say that I want you inside me?"

"Fuck." Emma breathed. That received a chuckle from the other woman. "You are... fuck." She mouthed so Hope wouldn't hear her.

Regina laughed as she went to pull away but Emma didn't let her get far and she kissed her. Regina laughed into the kiss before kissing her back. She broke it because Hope was fussing. She felt jealous that her two favorite people were kissing each other and not her. To remedy this, Regina planted a kiss on the baby's cheek. That made her squeal with joy and clap her little hands.

Emma sat up a bit and lifted Hope so that she could kiss her other cheek. Regina took the opposite one and they covered the little girl's cheeks in kisses. Hope couldn't stop giggling and she was so happy. Emma felt the same. She was so happy. These last few days being with Regina was the happiest she had ever been. This woman was everything she wanted in a partner. She wanted her to be a second mother to Hope. A godmother is wonderful but she wanted Regina to be her mother. Legally. She knew what she needed to do.

"We should go," Emma said before pressing a kiss to Regina's lips. "Our reservation is at seven."

Regina licked her lips then climbed out of bed and walked back to her vanity. Emma sat up at the end of the bed. She and Hope watched Regina apply lipstick then magically set her makeup. She stood up and walked towards Emma in those sinful black pumps. She stopped before her and bent over, Emma could see down the low neckline of the dress. 

"Babe." She groaned and Regina simply gave her a wink before taking the baby from her arms. 

"Hmm?" Regina gave Emma a smile that was almost innocent but Emma knew that she knew exactly what she was doing. 

"Be good." She said, struggling to keep from touching her. 

"What's the fun in that?" Regina said with a wink then she turned and walked out of the room. Emma blew out a breath and climbed out of bed. By the time she made it out of the room, Regina and Hope were descending the steps. 

Hope giggled and waved at her. Emma grinned as she hurried after them. She had a pretty nice view of Regina in that dress. The thing was a gift. That's for damn sure. She followed her inside the living room. Zelena was on the couch reading and Robin was kneeling on the carpet, coloring in a coloring book on the coffee table. 

"Okay, we're off," Regina announced. 

Zelena looked up and eyed the couple. "You guys look hot."

Emma looked down. She went simple with dress pants and a dress shirt. Regina was the one that looked runway ready.

"Thank you, Zelena," Regina said as she handed Hope over. "You look comfortable."

Emma snorted. She wasn't wrong though. She did in those gray joggers, loose tee shirt and her hair up in that bun. Wait. "Are those my joggers?"

Zelena shrugged. "They most certainly are...."

Emma's mouth fell open. "What?"

"You're my sister's girlfriend. What's yours is mine."

Emma shook her head. "I'm sure it doesn't work like that."

Regina snorted and kissed Hope's forehead. "I love you, Princess. See you later. I'm borrowing your mommy for a little bit."

Emma smiled at that. She loved how natural Regina was with Hope. There was nothing forced about their relationship and she appreciated that. Regina kissed her sister's cheek next then Robin's hair. Emma took that time to say goodbye to Hope. Hope waved at her but stared at Regina with a furrowed brow. Regina blew her a kiss then Hope reached for her as she poked out her bottom lip. 

"Mama." She said clear as day. Regina froze. 

"Fuck." Emma hissed. "Ouch!" She yelped when Regina pinched her arm. "Sorry. She spoke!"

"Finally!" Robin giggled and walked over to the baby. 

Hope looked at Emma. "Mama."

Zelena covered her mouth and laughed. "She called you both Mama."

Robin giggled as well. Regina shook her head and went to correct the baby but Emma placed a hand on her arm and when she looked at her, she shook her head. "It's fine." She then turned to her daughter and headed over to her. She scooped her up. "Did you speak?!" She laughed out.

Hope giggled. Emma smiled at her and kissed her head. "You did!"

"Look at you!" Regina said just as happy. Regina's approval seemed to please the baby because she smiled even wider. "I think that's a cause for celebration!"

"I agree." Emma nodded. "Cookies all around!"

"Yeah!" Robin cheered then darted for the kitchen. The adults laughed then followed. What a way to start the evening of their first date.

* * *

They hung out Hope a bit longer until she was okay for them to leave so while she was playing with her aunt and cousin, Regina and Emma made a quick exit. 

"You're driving," Regina told her. Emma laughed as she took her hand and dragged her out of the door. 

Regina came to regret that decision. Emma turned on the car radio and sang along to every single 90's pop song that came on her playlist. Emma was worried for a moment that Regina would try to escape out of the moving car when "wannabe" by the Spice Girls came on.

"So you know the Spice Girls, yeah?" Emma asked.

Regina turned to her. "Yeah?"

"So you know there's Scary, Baby, Sporty, and Ginger?"

Regina nodded. "I'm familiar."

"Okay so like Posh. Well, most people know her as Victoria Beckham." 

"She's married to the soccer player," Regina asked.

Emma nodded. Are they still married? Emma was so out of celebrity gossip. "Yes!" 

Regina laughed. "What about her? You had a crush on her or something?"

Emma scoffed. "Hell no. Scary and Ginger did it for me. I wanted to be like Sporty but anyway..." She waved a hand. "That wasn't what I was getting at."

"Sorry." Regina chuckled. "Go on."

"Okay, well when they recorded this song Posh wasn't a part of the group so she's basically in the video even though she had no part in the song."

Regina raised a brow and rested her chin on her fist. "Fascinating."

Emma snorted. "Shut up, Regina." She laughed. "I'm nervous. "

Regina placed a hand on Emma's thigh and Emma lost control of the wheel for a moment and they swerved. "Sorry."

Regina nodded. "It's okay. Just relax. I'm still me and you're still you."

Emma nodded. She didn't even know why she was so nervous. They were all over each other at the house. "Can we just skip the awkward shit. We've known each other for too long."

"Emma, you're the awkward one." Regina pointed out. "I'm fine."

Emma nodded. "Right. Sorry."

"It's fine," Regina said softly. She patted Emma's leg. "It's fine."

Emma nodded. She started humming along to the Jewel song that came on. She glanced over and saw Regina staring out of the windshield with a small amused smile. That made her loosen up. She exhaled and continued to sing along to the radio.

The restaurant was located in Hyperion Heights. Emma has never been there and she must admit that it was impressive. That curse created an entire city. She was fascinated at how realistic it was.

"What are we doing here?" Regina asked looking around at the place where her cursed persona had called home. 

"Well, I feel like we are limited in places to have a romantic dinner in Storybrooke so I called a friend to see if she could reserve a place for us."

Regina looked confused. "Who?"

Emma shrugged with a small smile. "You'll have to wait and see."

Regina turned back to the window and watched the city roll by. Emma turned onto another block. There, ahead of them was a huge restaurant. Shining bright in the golden lights. Above it read, "Tiana's Place."

Regina smiled. "Oh."

"Have you been here yet?" Emma asked.

"I haven't had the time." 

Emma hummed and she parked the car. "Well, now you do." She got out of the car and walked around the other side. She opened the door and helped Regina out. After shutting the car door, she took Regina's hand and the two of them stepped through the doors of the restaurant.

The place was packed but Emma didn't worry. Being the savior and dating the Queen had its perks. They walked up to the hostess. She looked up and smiled but before Emma could say anything, she was cut off by a woman's voice.

"Oh my god, Regina!" 

They found Tiana making her way over to them. When she reached them, she grabbed Regina and hugged her. She kissed her on both cheeks. 

"Hey, Tiana." Regina laughed. "I just saw you the other day at our council meeting."

"Does that mean I can't miss you?!"

Regina shook her head with a smile. "You are right." She said as Tiana pulled away. "The place looks good."

"Thank you. I'm glad I could finally get you here. Well, thanks to Miss Emma!" She chuckled and pulled Emma in for a hug.

"I didn't even know that you two knew each other," Regina muttered. 

"Well, we do now." Tiana laughed.

Regina forced a smile. "Isn't that sweet."

Emma caught the slight jealousy there and grinned as she slipped an arm around Regina's waist and held her close. Tiana grinned at that. "Oh! Okay, I see."

Emma laughed. "Yeah. We're new. This is our first date."

"That's why you asked for something special under the stars," Tiana noted. Regina looked at Emma and Emma blushed. She could kill Tiana. "Well, come on now. Don't stand there."

She turned and began leading them through the restaurant. It was decorated elegantly and gave Emma a sort old Hollywood feel. A few of the diners stopped and greeted their queen and some bowed their heads. Regina politely greeted everyone. Tiana led them to a pair of double doors. She then stepped out onto a terrace. There they found a table for two with a candle in the middle. It was a nice night, not too chilly and not too warm. A perfect night to have dinner under the stars. Regina looked at Emma with so much love in her eyes and it was beautiful.

"You did this for me?" She asked in awe.

Emma smiled. It was such a small gesture but Regina was acting like it was so huge. She loved this about her. "I would do anything for you."

Regina kissed her quickly then headed for the table. Emma looked back at Tiana and they shared a thumbs up. Emma hurried to the table so that she could pull Regina's chair out. When she did so, Regina got that look in her eyes again. She thanked her then sat. Emma then headed to her own seat and settled into it.

"Okay?" Tiana asked. The couple nodded. "Great. I'll send a waiter your way in just a moment."

"Thank you." The couple said at the same time. They picked up their menus.

"So?" Emma asked. The terrace was beautiful and the lanterns above cast it in a soft glow. They were alone. 

Regina peeked up from her menu. "Hmm?"

"How did I do?"

Regina smiled. "Wonderful, my love."

The pet name caused a flutter in her stomach. "Good. Yeah."

"The chicken looks good," Regina noted. Emma looked down at her menu. 

"The steak. Onions and peppers." Emma noted. 

"Not if you want to be kissed tonight, honey." Regina threw her way without looking up.

"I want to be more than kissed," Emma admitted.

"Oh, so this is why you brought me to this restaurant?" Regina asked with a grin indicating that she was only teasing. "Trying to get in my panties?" 

Emma raised a brow and gave Regina a stern look. She saw the excitement flash in Regina's eyes. "You know better than that, Regina."

She could see that the firmness in her voice did something to Regina judging by the way the woman shifted in her seat. "Well, Ms. Swan. It's just as well because..." She leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper. "...I'm not wearing panties."

Emma's jaw dropped. "Fuck." She groaned.

"Wanna see?" Regina purred and gave her a wink.

What the fuck? They are in public. Emma tightened her jaw. "Stop." Her voice cracked so she cleared her throat. "Be good."

"And if I'm not?"

Emma smirked. "You'll see."

Regina opened her mouth to say something but a voice cut her off. "Hi, I'm Justin your waiter for this evening. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Sure," Regina said. "A virgin apple martini. My love is driving and I don't want to drink without her."

"It's true." Emma laughed. "Designated driver. How about an iced tea?"

The young man chuckled and jotted that down. "Anything else?"

Emma looked at Regina who shook her head. "Nope. Thanks, Justin."

The young man nodded and went to get their drinks. Emma turned back to Regina. "You were saying?"

"I was saying that we should skip the whole waiting for the second or third date and just fuck when we get home." Regina breathed out. She then held Emma's eyes and bit her lip. God, Emma wished she could bite those lips. She wanted to bite her all over.

That was a perk of dating after falling in love she supposed. Things could move quicker. They already knew everything about each other and were practically joint at the hip. There was nothing for them to wait for.... except. "Fuck."

Regina laughed. "That's what I said."

Emma chuckled sadly and it turned into a groan. "I can't. We can't."

"Can't what?" Regina asked.

Their waiter returned and served their drinks. They then placed their orders. He went off to put in their orders.

"We can't play the game with no clothes on."

"What do you mean?"

"The dance with no pants."

Regina laughed and shook her head. "I know what you meant. But why? You plan to keep those abs from me?"

Emma laughed. She had forgotten that Regina saw her in workout clothes before and in turn had seen a good percentage of her body. "No. I want you to see them. That's my damn reward for getting them back."

Regina snorted. "I'd really like to see them again."

"And I'd like to see your body but...." She sighed. "Hook never signed the papers and I don't know where he is. I'm technically still married."

"Oh, I'm a mistress?" Regina said teasingly. Emma laughed but it was pained. 

"Don't joke about this Regina. I don't want to fuck you while I'm still married. You deserve better than that. Should we even be dating and kissing?"

"You aren't married." Regina reminded her. "He's holding you hostage by not signing. Didn't you say that he's sleeping with someone?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. A real train wreck."

"So, you have the freedom to make love to whomever you please." Regina smiled wide. "Preferably me."

Emma laughed. "God, I want to."

"Fine," Regina said lightly. "But since I'm not getting your body, I want a castle and an expensive car."

Emma was confused by that. She furrowed her brow. "What?"

"I'm your mistress, right?" Regina asked. "I get something out of this. Pick one: a castle or a car."

Emma laughed. "You don't need a car. You get to ride me. There's no better ride than me."

"I don't get to ride you." Regina pointed out. "That's the problem."

Emma shook her head. "What kinda castle do you want, baby?"

"A quiet one out in the middle of nowhere. Homey and cozy. Lots of rooms for Hope to play in and Henry can have multiple entertainment rooms." She sighed. "Somewhere for us to live our happily ever after. Oh! And I want a hammock in the yard. For some reason, I want to snuggle with you in a hammock "

"I will snuggle you anywhere."

Regina smiled with a shake of her head. "Good because you owe me snuggles after turning me on then saying you can't get naked."

"Oh, don't put that on me, Regina!" Emma chortled. "You're the one that decided to not wear panties."

"Excuse me for wanting to make myself more accessible," Regina said raising her hands. "I was thinking of you, honestly."

Emma was amused and genuinely enjoying this conversation. "Okay. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Regina nodded and sat back in her seat.

Emma shook her and laughed. "Geez. I won the fucking lottery."

Regina looked confused. "Did you?"

"I got you. My kids are happy and healthy, I found a new friend in your sister." Emma sighed. "I'm so happy. I've never been this happy and optimistic for the future."

Regina lit up at hearing Emma's happiness. "Well, I hope I'm a part of this future."

"Fuck yeah.",Emma declared. "All of you are."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Can we leave Zelena in the past?"

That caused a laugh to bubble up from deep within Emma. "You are in a mood." She shook her head. "And no we cannot."

Regina poked out her bottom lip. "Fine."

"Stop doing that with your lip before I bite it."

Regina tittered. "Promise?"

Emma laughed. "You are. God, I love you."

Regina blew her a kiss across the table. Emma laughed then looked down. She then looked back up to find Regina studying her. 

"Hi," Regina said. Emma snorted.

"Hey."

Their waiter appeared at their table with their meals. He served them then took his leave. Their conversation for their meal was just as entertaining although a bit milder. Emma smiled the entire time and so did Regina. They couldn't take their eyes off each other. This was the best night of Emma's life. Tiana appeared a few times to see if the Queen and Princess were satisfied with their meals. They told her they were and she left happily. They were given dessert on the house. At the end of the date, when they asked for the check, they argued a bit over who was going to pay until Emma put her foot down which she found that Regina liked. She paid and when the man returned with her card, he also had a box. 

He set it down with the card. Emma thanked him. They opened the box to find four of Tiana's infamous beignets. Emma chuckled and shut the box. They stood and headed out. Their wonderful night coming to an end.

They headed back to the car and settled in. They looked at each other and shared a laugh. Emma just knew that this was the beginning of something... well, magical. 

* * *

The drive home was spent with more singing along to the car radio from Emma. Regina still seemed amused. By the time they arrived home, they saw that the lights were off indicating that the children were in bed.

"We live together so I have no idea when I should kiss you," Emma mentioned quietly. Regina chuckled.

"You can kiss me whenever or wherever you like."

Emma laughed. "So, I'll kiss you inside."

"Inside where?" Regina purred.

Emma's brows rose. "The house, woman!"

Regina snickered. "I love how flustered you get!"

Emma sighed and shifted. "Relax." She said getting out of the car. She walked around and opened the door. Regina got out and after Emma shut the door, she grabbed her hand and began leading her to the door. Instead of opening the door she turned to Emma and wrapped her arms around her neck. She leaned back against the door, pulling Emma on top of her. Emma's hand pressed against the door. Regina tilted her head and pressed her lips to Emma's. As soon as their lips met, Emma groaned. She kissed Regina with just as much enthusiasm as she was given.

Regina broke it before it could heat up too much. They were both breathing heavily. Regina laughed. "See?" She asked in a whisper. "Anywhere."

Emma laughed as well. She stepped back and allowed Regina to unlock the door so they could go in. They stepped inside and Emma headed for the kitchen to put the box of beignets down but Zelena emerged from the living room nearly startling her to death.

"Dude!" She hissed, clutching her chest.

"How'd it go?" Zelena asked. 

"Wonderful," Regina said directing a bright smile at Emma. 

"That's good."

Emma grinned. "Very good."

"Zelena, can you take that box to the kitchen?" Regina asked her sister. Zelena shrugged. 

"What is it?"

"Open it?" Emma said.

Zelena gave her a look but opened it. "Oh. What's that?"

"Beignets," Emma answered. She plucked one from the box. "There's one for you and one for Robin. Gina ate hers on the way over."

"It's true." Regina shrugged. "I did."

"She's greedy," Emma said as she headed to the stairs behind Regina. "Anyway, enjoy. They're delicious."

"Thank you for watching Hope," Regina said before making her way upstairs. 

"And keep it down, you pervs," Zelena called after them. Both women snorted and it turned into a snicker.

Regina led Emma to the nursery where they checked on Hope then they headed to guestroom that has become Emma's bedroom. Regina stopped and gave her a smirk. "I had a lovely time. Thank you, Emma."

Emma grinned. "Thank you for honoring me with your time."

Regina chuckled then leaned in and kissed Emma soundly on the lips. "Sweet dreams, Emma."

"Only if the dreams are of you." That earned her another kiss. "Goodnight, Gina."

Regina nodded then stepped back. She headed to her own bedroom. She turned back to Emma and winked. She then stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. 

Emma blew out a breath then went to bed herself. She could kill Hook.

* * *

Emma tossed and turned all night. She was being plagued with thoughts of Regina. She regretted not taking the invitation into her bed. She wanted her something fierce. She could still feel the warmth of Regina's body and her curves as she pressed up against her. Emma could still taste Regina on her lips and she wanted that again. She tried touching herself to relieve a bit of the pressure but that didn't work. Instead, she just groaned in frustration and gave up. She couldn't fight it anymore. She ripped the covers off of her and slid out of bed. She then slipped out of her bedroom and padded down the hallway. She placed a hand on Regina's doorknob then stepped inside. She shut the door behind her and made her way to the bed. Regina was asleep on her side. Emma walked over to her and squatted down. She looked up into Regina's adorable sleeping face. She reached out a hand and shook her shoulder. Regina groaned as she stretched. Her eyes fluttered open and she stared at Emma. 

"Em?"

"I need you." Was all that Emma said. Regina touched Emma's cheek.

That was when Regina turned on the bedside lamp. "Are you sure?"

Emma nodded. "Surer than I've ever been about anything."

Regina smiled then rolled onto her back. She removed the sheets revealing a slinky little peach-colored slip. She hiked it up and opened her legs. Emma stared at the woman's pussy. She had fantasized about this. She has been dying to do this.

"Take it all off," Emma demanded. Regina raised a brow and sat up. She pulled the slip up and over her head. She tossed it onto the floor. Emma realized too late that she should have asked her to do it slowly because as Regina laid back down, completely nude, she was hit with desire so hard that she didn't even know what to do. She pulled her black boyshorts down. Regina's eyes fell down, Emma felt a bit awkward.

"I... I only have time to basically take care of my panty line and trim. You know having a baby limits my time on things." Emma explained about the few short strands of blonde curls covering her mound. Regina bit her lip. 

"Emma, I don't care about a little hair, come here. I'm from the Enchanted Forest, for God's sake."

"You're completely shaven, Regina." Emma pointed out. "Maybe I should shave."

"Emma!" Regina laughed. "If you make me wait another moment to touch you, We are going to have a problem." She spread her thighs wider. "Come fuck me."

All of the self-consciousness Emma had been feeling faded away at the demand. She knelt on the bed and found herself between Regina's legs. She went to hover above her but Regina stopped her and went for the bottom of Emma tank. She began pulling it up until it was over Emma's head. She tossed it aside and before Emma could do anything, Regina's hands were all over her. Touching, scratching, caressing. Her touch was gentle but sure. Almost like she has planned how she wanted to touch Emma. Her hands settled on Emma's stomach, where she dragged her nails over the muscles she found there, causing Emma's abs to flex and contact. Her hands journeyed upward where her fingers trailed the underside of her breasts.

"Mmm, baby." Emma groaned. When those very hands tried to cup her breasts, she caught them. "I wouldn't unless you want to be squirted in the eye with breast milk."

Regina chuckled. It was low and sexy. It sent a wave of arousal to Emma's center. "I can think of worse ways to go." The dark-haired woman joked. Emma's laugh died in her throat as a thumb brushed one of her nipples. 

"Fuck," Emma growled and looked up at her challengingly. Emma held her eyes and lowered her hands to the bed, still holding her wrists. She pinned her there and swung her leg over Regina's leg so that she was straddling her thigh. Regina moaned and pushed against her as Emma's dripping pussy touched her. Emma began rolling her hips almost immediately, smearing her warm juices all over Regina's leg. Throwing her head back, Emma moaned long and deeply. It has been so long and she was finally with the person she truly desired. For some reason that magnified the pleasure she was feeling. 

Regina's eyes were blown wide and she was panting. Emma leaned in and kissed her deeply, slipping her tongue into her mouth. She licked and flicked, tasting and teasing. When she pulled away, she nipped at the other woman's lower lip just as she had been dying to. 

"Please let me touch you." Regina pleaded as she tried to wiggle her wrists free. Emma simply smirked and pressed her lips to Regina's throat. She latched onto her pulse point and sucked, the woman's hips buckled. Emma started grinding on her harder, aggressively. Regina lifted her leg to apply more pressure. "Fuck. Harder."

Emma set herself into a smooth rhythm and rode it. She moved her kisses lower to the woman's chest. She licked her nipples with the fiat of her tongue then closed her mouth around one, sucking. Regina hissed and arched off the bed at the wonderful sensation of Emma's wet warm mouth on her sensitive buds. Emma held her still as she switched to the other.

"We have to wean her." Regina breathed. Emma chuckled as she took the nipple between her teeth and nibbled. "It's not fair that you can taste mine but I can't have yours."

Emma sucked the nipple into her mouth then released it with a loud pop. "A year-old." She said.

"What?"

Emma kissed Regina's lips. "We'll discuss weaning her when she's a year old. " She kissed the pout off Regina's lips. "Honestly, if I had known this was going to happen, I would have pumped again but ..."

Regina nodded. "We'll talk again."

Emma hummed and kissed her again. "We will but for now shut the fuck up and let me fuck you."

Regina smirked. "Yes, sheriff."

For some reason, that really turned her on and she growled. She released Regina's wrist and found Regina's pussy. She cupped her mound and kissed her roughly. Her fingers then began sliding through her slick folds. Fingers tangled in her hair and tugged. Emma groaned at the delicious pain of it. She moaned into Regina's mouth. The other woman took that opportunity to slip her hand between them. Emma slowed down when she felt Regina's fingers. 

"I want to be inside you," Regina whispered against her lips as she pushed two fingers in her.

Emma immediately knew what to do and began riding Regina's fingers, taking them as deep as they would go. Each time she came down, Regina thrust upward and curled her fingers inside. Emma hissed when that little spot was stimulated. She looked Regina in the eyes and her girlfriend gave her a very smug look. Emma kissed her again as she kept up her movements. it wasn't long before she felt her orgasm building. She was right there on the edge. Her grinding became erratic as well as her fingers moving on Regina's clit. She exhaled and trembled as she came undone on Regina's fingers. Her walls squeezed them tightly as they were covered in another coat of her cum.

"Fuck." Emma cried out as she rode out her orgasm. She collapsed on top of Regina. She felt lips press to her forehead. When she caught her breath, she rolled off of her and landed on her back. She looked at Regina. She was panting as well.

"Not to sound like a dick but I wasn't inside you so I couldn't tell." Emma panted out. "Did you cum?"

Regina laughed. "Thank you for caring. I didn't. Sorry."

"Shit." Emma hissed. "Come here."

Regina shook her head. "It's okay, rest a bit."

"I'm good. Come on."

Regina sat up and placed a hand on Emma's stomach. "Okay. Where do you want me?"

Emma grinned. "On my face."

Regina's brows rose. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Emma said firmly. Emma has been thinking about Regina sitting on her face for a while. "Honor me."

Regina was never one to shy away from anything really so she got up on her knees. She then crawled over to where Emma was. The excitement in those green eyes encouraged her. 

She swung one leg over so that she was hovering above Emma. "You're dripping." Emma moaned.

"Well, watching you cum did that to me."

Emma chuckled. "Well, it's your turn."

Regina lowered herself but not enough. Emma grunted and grabbed her thighs, pulling her down to her. She positioned her so that she rested on her chin. Her wetness was dripping on Emma's lips. That was Emma's cue. Her tongue darted out and licked the length of the drenched slit. 

Regina jumped, "fuck."

Emma said nothing but dug her nails into Regina's thighs and continued licking.

"Emma." Regina moaned and grabbed the headboard, digging her nails into it. 

The skillful tongue kept at it. It roamed over Regina's clit where it flicked until Regina tried to pull away but Emma held her there. She wrapped her lips around the nub and sucked. That drove Regina crazy. She was making all kinds of beautiful sounds for Emma. Emma slipped her tongue inside her entrance and moved it around. She heard a strangled cry come from the woman above her.

"Emma, you're going to have to--" she paused when Emma returned to her busy little bundle of nerves. Regina was just helpless to the things that Emma was doing to her body. The tongue inside her was swirling, curling and twisting in ways she has never experienced. She was feeling a level of ecstasy that she didn't even know was possible.

She felt her orgasm approaching so she started moving her hips, riding Emma's face. Emma's hand fell away from her thigh. She felt the other slide across her outer lips then she's felt a finger push into her smaller puckered hole. She paused at the surprise intrusion. It was new but she loved it. She moaned and threw her head back. Even with her frantic movements, Emma had excellent control of her tongue.

She was so close. She was shaking. Her pussy was pulsing against Emma's mouth. "I want to serve you, my queen." Emma's words were muffled but she heard them. She shivered at what was said and the vibration of the words sent up inside her.

Regina started grinding faster. "Cum for me, my queen." The savior pleaded. That was what did it. Her orgasm crashed into her. She let out a cry of Emma's name. She came hard and long. She was shaking as she rode it out. Spent, she fell off of Emma onto the bed.

Emma's hand started stroking Regina's leg.

"So?" Emma asked after they both caught their breath. Regina looked down at her.

"You're getting me a castle," Regina said.

Emma laughed. "You'll get a castle."

They both laughed then.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for Hook!

Chapter Sixteen

Regina woke early the next morning because she had something to do. She looked over at the mess of blonde hair beside her. She moved it aside revealing the sleeping face of her love. She deserved to be free of Hook so she can live the life she desires. He was holding her captive by not signing. He made it clear that he cared nothing for Emma or Hope since he hasn't been to see his daughter since Emma left him. Letting them go should have been a piece of cake but he's an asshole so it never goes that way. 

As badly as she wanted to snuggle up to Emma again and sleep the morning away after a glorious night of passionate lovemaking, she had to get moving. She leaned over and rubbed her nose against the sleeping woman's than kissed her lips softly. That received a sleepy hum from her and a small smile. Regina chuckled then slowly got up and grabbed her phone off the nightstand. She scrolled through it and located the number she needed. She called and put the phone to her ear.

"Kathryn?" Regina said into the phone as she slipped into the bathroom.

* * *

She showered and dressed without waking Emma then she headed downstairs. She found her sister in the kitchen. Surprisingly, Henry was up.

"Henry?" Regina said in surprise that he was up before noon. "What are doing up?"

"It's hard to sleep when your moms are making porn all night." He grumbled. Regina blushed. Had they really been that loud?

"What's porn?" Robin asked. Regina smacked Henry in the back of the head.

"Ow!" He cried.

"It's nothing, Robin," Zelena said. 

"Aunty Gina and Aunty Emma made one," Robin argues. "I want to make one too!"

Zelena gasped. "No, you don't. Now go watch My Little Pony or those teenage ghouls with the big heads."

"Monster High, mom," Robin said hopping down from the stool. She grabbed her cereal then left the room.

"Why don't you go with her," Regina said. Her tone told Henry that it was not a question. He grabbed his bowl then followed his cousin out. Regina turned back to Zelena. 

"Did you and Emma?" Zelena asked with a smirk.

Regina laughed. "We did. But I can't bask in the beauty of it right now."

Zelena scoffed. "You've been getting so much action." She shook her head. "When's it going to be my time!"

Regina sighed with a shake of her head. "Zelena, focus!"

"What?" The woman sighed. 

"Wanna come with me to rough up a stupid pirate?"

Zelena gave her a wicked grin. "Of course."

Regina smirked and turned to leave the room. "Kathryn is meeting us there." She called over her shoulder. Zelena grinned and ran after her. Regina stopped in the living room and told Henry that he was babysitting until Emma woke up. He started to protest but decided against it after seeing the look on his mother's face, he knew it wouldn't be a good idea. He nodded then turned back to the show. 

Regina nodded then walked towards the foyer. 

"Why are we going to hurt the pirate?" The oldest sister asked.

"Hook won't sign the divorce papers," Regina said and held up the folder in her hand. "I say we get him to do it by force."

Zelena opened the closet and pulled out a black hat to go with her green outfit. "Let's do it." She walked over to the door and pulled it open. They stepped onto the porch. 

"Why are we driving?" Regina asked with a shake of her head. Without awaiting an answer, she raised a hand and engulfed them in a plume of purple smoke. 

By the time they arrived, Kathryn was pulling up to the pier. Regina smiled when she saw her getting out of the car. Kathryn walked over to them and wrapped Regina in a hug. 

"Thank you, Kathryn," Regina said as she pulled away. "I know that you studied law."

"Can't you just waive the marriage?" Kathryn asked with a laugh. "You are the queen after all."

"Em wants to do it right," Regina said. "She's not from our world, you know. They do things differently."

"I told her to kill him," Zelena said as she hugged Kathryn, too. "I mean they won't need a divorce then."

Regina shot her a glare. Kathryn waved a hand at Zelena. "She has a point."

"Kathryn, you're a lawyer!" Regina cried.

Kathryn laughed. "Sorry. I just hate when guys hold their exes lives up with legal papers. That's all."

Regina shrugged. "Yes, well."

Kathryn laughed. "Let's free her."

Regina nodded. The three of them then began heading for the Jolly Roger. The three of them chatted along the way. Mostly catching up. Regina was glad that she and Kathryn became friends again. She missed her. Kathryn has a seven-year-old son and she was so proud of him. Regina told her that they have to get him together with Lucy and Robin sometime. She, of course, agreed. 

"Regina?" Someone said from behind her. She would recognize that voice anywhere. That adorable accent. She turned around and found Freya standing there. She was dressed in her armor and fur again. Her hair was blowing in the wind. 

"Freya," Regina said awkwardly. "Hi."

The woman smiled. "It's nice to see you."

Regina smiled softly. "It's nice to see you, too." And she meant that.

"What brought you to the docks?" She asked curiously.

"Well, have you seen Captain Hook around?" 

Freya nodded. "He's aboard his pretty ship."

Regina smirked at that. She knows that she didn't mean it as a compliment. "Thank you."

"Everything okay? He didn't hurt Emma or the little one, did he?" 

Regina could see the concern in her eyes. "No. Well, he won't sign the papers to sever his union to Emma."

"Can you not just waive it?" Freya asked. "You're the queen, love. You can do whatever you please."

"That's what I said!" Kathryn exclaimed making Freya laugh. 

"Emma does things by the laws of this world," Regina repeated her earlier statement.

Freya nodded. She looked back at her ship. "Give me a moment." She headed back to the ship, leaving behind three very confused women.

* * *

"Ha!" Hook exclaimed as he revealed his dice. "Pay up!" The other pirates groaned and threw their jewels on the table. He gathered it and pulled it closer. "Thank you very much." He said drunkenly.

Three Viking men stepped onto his ship. He furrowed his brow and stood. "What the bloody hell are you doing on my ship?!" He demanded. "You must be lost. Get off."

The men said nothing but three more joined them. Hook drew his sword and so did his men but when more of the Vikings boarded the ship, the pirates lowered their swords. 

"What do you want?!" He demanded.

"What is it we all want?" A woman's voice said. The men stepped aside, revealing a tall beautiful blonde woman with piercing blue eyes like ice. "Freedom, a happy ending..." She continued. "But it's about what Princess Emma wants. What she deserves."

Understanding crossed his face. "How do you know Emma!"

The woman shrugged. "Because I was in love with her love but she won her heart. For that, she has my respect and loyalty."

He was confused again. "What?"

Freya stepped aside and revealed none other than Regina. The woman smiled wickedly. "Hello, Hook."

The man snorted and drank from his flask. "I didn't think I'd see you in the company of Vikings."

"Why not?" Regina asked. "They've been good to me."

Hook scoffed. "Savages is what they are."

The men growled and started to draw their swords. Freya raised a hand. "Calm. This pirate knows nothing."

The men stepped back then. Hook guffawed. "Good to see that you have self-control."

"Enough, Hook." Regina snapped. "You know why I'm here."

"Actually I can't say that I do."

Regina rolled her eyes. She carried the file in her hand over to the table. She threw it down in front of him. "Sign them. Sign them so that Emma can be free."

He opened the folder and saw what it was. He scoffed. "I'm not signing that. Emma will realize I am what she needs. She's a smart girl."

"It's been months. She's done." Regina said. "Sign."

"She'll be back."

"She won't."

"How do you know?"

"She's moved on."

Hook wasn't so smug anymore. "With who?"

Regina raised her chin. "Me."

His mouth fell open. "What?"

Regina smirked. "You heard me and she is so happy. She feels loved. She's back to herself and damn near glowing and it's wonderful to see. Now, you will sign these papers so she can move on."

Hook scoffed. "I'm not signing anything."

"Oh?" 

"Yes!" He screamed as he jumped at Regina and drew his knife. She didn't even flinch but Zelena stepped forward. "I should cut your throat."

That was when Freya stepped in front of Regina. She cocked her arm back and punched him in his face. He fell out flat. "Don't threaten a lady." She said. She turned to her men and motioned to him. Two of them stepped forward and hauled Hook to his feet. Regina watched on as the men carried him over to the side of the ship. They lifted the struggling man over the edge. There was no splash but Regina could hear him screaming. 

One of the men was holding his ankle as he struggled. Freya extended an arm. "I believe that the Captain would be more compliant now..." 

The man continued screaming. What captain is scared of the ocean? Regina walked over. She looked at the idiot dangling upside down over the sea. "Now, Captain Hook... I hope that you will sign so these nice gentlemen can return you to the upright position." 

"I'm not signing---ahh!" He screamed when the men released him only to catch him again. "Okay, okay! I'll sign."

Regina smirked. "See, that wasn't so hard.

The men lifted him then tossed him on the deck. Hook tried to catch his breath but Freya didn't allow that. She grabbed him by his collar and lifted him with very little effort then tossed him into the chair. She held him there.

Kathryn stepped forward. She handed him a pen. He snatched it. Freya shook him. "Be nice, Pirate." The Viking Queen spat.

Kathryn smiled at her. "Thanks." Freya winked. "Now," Kathryn said, "Let me show you where to sign."

Regina and Zelena shared a smirk. She couldn't wait to tell Emma. 

* * *

Emma was sitting outside watching her daughter play with Robin. She really did not appreciate waking up alone especially after a night like that. She expected some morning cuddles and kisses but instead, she opened her eyes to find an empty bed. Not even a fucking text. Pissed, Emma hauled her ass out of bed. She showered then headed to her own room to dress. By the time she emerged from her room, Hope was waking up. She went into the nursery and greeted her. She then fed her and the two of them ventured downstairs in search of her children's other mother. She headed for the kitchen but spotted Robin and Henry in the living room. They informed her that the sisters got up early and left. They didn't tell them where they were going.

Emma planned to give Regina a piece of her mind when the woman got back. Not wanting to be cooped up, she took the girls outside to play. Emma sat on a bench on the front lawn until Robin called her to play soccer with her. Emma played for a bit until Hope needed her again and then she retreated to the bench. Hope was currently balancing on the bench. It wouldn't be long until she walked.

A cloud of purple magic appearing in her peripheral drew Emma's attention. Robin stopped playing and ran over to her mother who was standing on the pathway with Regina. Hope giggled at the sight of Regina. Emma set her jaw and gave Regina a look, letting her know that she wasn't too pleased with her hit and run. Regina walked over to her and sat beside her.

They were quiet for a moment. The baby had gone back to crawling so she could get a hold of Robin's ball. Regina looked at Emma. 

"My love," she began. Emma shot her a look. "I'm sorry I left without an explanation but I know that if I would have told you where I was going you wouldn't have let me." 

Emma furrowed her brows in confusion. "What? What did you do?"

"Just know that I love you so much and I would do anything for you," Regina said before handing a folder over. Emma recognized it. 

"Where'd you get this?"

"I stole it," Regina admitted. "From your room. I'm sorry for invading your space but this was holding you back. You deserve to be free of him. You deserve to be happy."

"You deserve to have all of me," Emma said. She opened the folder and her eyes welled up with tears at what she found. Hook's signatures. She looked at Regina. "You," her voice broke. She was so overcome with emotion. It was over. She was free. "You did this?"

Regina's eyes began tearing up in reaction to Emma. As Emma's tears began to fall, Regina took her face in her hands. She then kissed her tears away. "As I said, I would do anything for you, Emma Swan."

Emma laughed out a sob. "Regina, geez. How did you--"

Regina kissed Emma softly then pressed her forehead to hers. "None of that matters now. All that matters is that you are free." She whispered.

Emma shut her eyes and exhaled softly. "Yes."

"Kathryn has a copy. She will be handling everything don't worry."

Emma nodded. She knew that Regina wouldn't completely follow the law but the sentiment was sweet. "Thank you. Thank you for loving me the way you do."

Regina hummed and kissed her deeply. "Thank you for sharing your happy beginning with me." She whispered pulling away. 

Emma chuckled before kissing her again. She reluctantly pulled away. "This is ours. Our future together. Our Happily ever after."

Regina hummed contentedly and reconnected their lips. This kiss was all fire and passion. The two of them sharing their love. 

Emma.never believed she would ever find a fairytale romance in her lifetime but being here, right now with Regina sitting under a tree being kissed in a way she had only dreamed she believed. She never thought it could be her but here she was. Living a fairytale. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to wrap that up. We're almost at the end.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost there.   
A huge time jump.

Chapter Seventeen

To mark the occasion, Snow and Charming decided to throw a fair on their royal lands and open it to all the realms. They were celebrating the new United Realms education program. Thanks to the fairies there were rides and games. Emma and Regina showed up with the entire family. Prince Henry, Zelena, and Robin went to enjoy the festivities. Regina and Emma sat on the grass on a blanket with Hope. Henry D. and Ella sat on a blanket near them with their new baby between them. Hope was standing in front of them in her little shorts and little floral crop top. Her blonde curls were pulled into two pigtails, yellow bows holding them in place. The baby giggled then walked very carefully to her big brother. Henry D. laughed and he grabbed her, he covered her cheeks in kisses while Ella tickled her tummy. "S'op!" She squealed. "S'op!"

Her big brother laughed and put her down. She raised a hand and hit Henry's arm. She giggled and tried to run off but as a new walker, she got tripped up and fell onto the grass. She giggled and rolled onto her back. 

"Now, I don't want to say that's what you get but--" Henry began but Regina hit him. "You too?!"

Regina laughed. "Hush. She's a baby."

"She's mean." Henry laughed. "Geez."

Hope tumbled over her head then waddled over to her mothers. She fell on the blanket and was picked up by Regina and covered in kisses. She squealed and giggled.

"No, I want some," Emma said and joined in and started kissing Hope's other cheek. 

"Haha!" Henry pointed and teased his sister. "You're a baby so you have to get mommy kisses."

Regina raised a brow, she leaned over and planted a kiss on her son's cheek. Henry snorted and chuckled. "You're my baby."

"Mom, you're embarrassing me in front of my wife and kid." He whined. The women laughed. Hope escaped then ran off.

"Baby, she's escaping!" Emma laughed.

"So, go get her," Regina told her. Emma huffed then got up and ran after their baby. Hope laughed and tried to run clumsily. 

Regina watched Emma play with Hope. Emma chased her, pretending the baby was too fast. 

"I swear they're like little drunk people," Henry said.

"Which one?" Regina asked with a smirk.

"Both." Her son replied.

Regina laughed and shook her head. Henry watched his mother for a moment and then he smiled. "You look happy."

She thought about how the last couple of months had been filled with nothing but happiness and love. "I am happy."

"Good." Said, Henry. "I can tell that mom is happy. She's like a puppy. Her tongue hangs out and she wags her imaginary tail." 

Regina laughed. "That's true." 

"Plus she's all over Regina," Ella added. Henry gave his wife a look. 

"Can you not?" Henry asked. "Those are my moms. Gross." He hissed when Ella pinched him.

Regina laughed and high-fived her. 

Henry rolled his eyes. "Anyway..."

Regina snorted. She watched Emma rolling around on the grass with Hope. The baby got up when Emma rolled on her back, she jumped on her. Emma let out an "Oof" then laughed. She shook her head and chuckled. Her girls were truly something.

Hope looked at Regina then her mouth fell open in a smile. She started making her way toward her. Regina opened her arms to her. The baby had Emma's dimples and it warmed Regina's heart to see that. Emma came behind her and scooped her up. She carried her above her head and Hope outstretched her arms like she was flying as she always does when Emma carried her like that. Emma brought her down and Hope fell into her.

"Mama." She giggled and puckered her lips so Regina would kiss her. Regina laughed and kissed her. Hope laughed then hit Henry again.

Henry gasped then laughed. "What?"

"I want a kiss too," Emma said. "She looks like me so I say that makes me equally cute."

"Not really but..." Regina curled a finger at her. Emma grinned and leaned down, pressing her lips to Regina's. It was a quick kiss and she was pulling away

"I love you." Emma breathed before kissing her again.

"Get a room," Henry said. Emma shot him a glare then kissed Regina again. "Ew."

Emma laughed as she pulled away. "Is he really our eldest child?"

"Mmm...." Regina hummed as she accepted another kiss. "You tell me."

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"Your mothers are so cute," Ella whispered to Henry. Henry chuckled then nodded.

"Yeah, disgusting but cute."

"Emma?" The voice coming from behind Emma caused her to freeze then quickly pull away. 

"Gamama," Hope said happily. "Da!" That was what she called her grandparents. 

"Are my parents behind me?" Emma whispered. Regina, Henry, and Ella nodded. "Shit."

"Emma,"

"It's okay. Give me the kid." Emma said. "I'll use her to soften them up." She picked Hope up and turned around as her parents approached. "Hey,"

The King and Queen stared at their daughter. Emma smiled awkwardly. Regina watched on helplessly. She didn't know what to say. She was surprised that Snow and David were surprised as she nor Emma had been very secretive with their relationship. They went on dates weekly, went on family trips to the park with their baby. People have seen them kissing. It was a shock that no one informed them.

"Snow and David." Regina greeted behind her girlfriend. "Hi."

They looked at Regina and Emma. "Were you two just kissing?" Snow asked.

"Yes," Emma said firmly. "Regina and I are together. We have been for a few months now. We're in love and we're raising our family together."

Snow and David shared a look. Everyone held their breath as they appeared to communicate silently. Then they turned back to their daughter. Snow stepped closer and Emma's eyes widened because she was unsure of what they were going to do. Snow then kissed Emma's forehead. 

"We are so proud." She said. 

"What?" Regina and Emma asked at the same time.

"And relieved," Charming added.

Regina stood and moved closer to Emma. "I'm not following."

"Well, we knew that you two had feelings for each other." Snow explained. 

"We tried to give you guys a push at the wedding." Said Charming.

Snow nodded in agreement. "We did."

"It seems we don't have to slip you two a love potion after all as Zelena suggested." 

Emma raised a hand and shook her head. "You all were in on this?"

"We all saw what you two couldn't." Snow pointed out. "But!" She clapped her hands. "True love always finds each other." 

Regina looked at Emma and they shared a look. Emma turned back to her parents. "You're okay with this?"

Snow and David nodded. "You have our blessing." Said Charming.

Emma relaxed a bit. "Cool." She said. 

Snow grabbed Regina's wrist. "Now come you two. I want to know everything. How it all happened." She said dragging them along. 

Emma laughed and followed as well. Here we go.

* * *

David and Snow finally freed them and Emma asked her parents if they could watch Hope for a bit so Emma and Regina could have some time to explore the fair. The baby's grandparents agreed and took her with them. Regina and Emma went to walk around. They met up with Zelena, Margot, Robin, and Alice. They saw Prince Henry with Violet. Nope. That wasn't weird at all. That wasn't their business so they stayed out of it.

They mostly just walked hand in hand as they browsed carts and stands. They were happy just to be out together. They didn't hide their relationship and no one seemed to mind. Everyone appeared happy for them. Especially Alice and Margot. Emma ate mostly, trying this food and that food. She was on her second funnel cake when she spotted the henna station. She dragged Regina over to it. There they got matching Hennas of swans wearing crowns on their wrists.

Emma then dragged Regina over to a carnival game. She told her to pick something. Regina had chosen the brown teddy in the black knight armor. Emma chuckled then paid the carny. With very little effort she won it. Regina laughed as she accepted the stuffed bear. Emma simply smirked and received a soft kiss.

They walked hand in a bit longer until they came to the Ferris Wheel. Emma begged and pleaded until Regina gave in. Regina allowed Emma to drag her to the line. It wasn't as long as it was before but there was still a wait. 

Regina fidgeted with her hands until Emma covered them with her own. Emma then stepped closer to her. "What's wrong?" She asked. Regina shut her eyes and shook her head.

"I... I've never been on a Ferris wheel before." She admitted softly. 

Emma hummed her understanding. "You afraid?"

Knowing she could always be honest with Emma, Regina nodded. "Yes."

Emma leaned in and kissed her. "Don't be. Didn't you ride on the back of a dragon?"

Regina blushed. She had. "Yes but I trust Mal. She would never let anything happen to me."

Emma brought Regina's hand to her mouth and softly kissed the knuckles. "I would never let anything happen to you either, right?"

Regina gave Emma a look that said 'duh', "I know, Emma. It's just that you aren't in control. It's some man-made contraption. What if--"

Emma kissed the doubt from her lips. "Do you trust me?"

"It's not a matter of trust." Regina sighed. 

Emma grinned and shook her head. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you," Regina replied as she looked into Emma's soft green eyes. I trust you with my life."

Emma nodded. "Okay. I will never let anything happen you, Regina. I would die first and you know it."

Regina nodded. "I do-"

"So believe me when I say it will be okay."

Regina gazed into Emma's eyes. Emma has never given her a reason not to trust her. She nodded. "Okay."

Emma smiled and took her hand. She led her through the gate and up to a car. They sat inside the car and pulled the safety bar over their laps. It clicked into place. Emma checked it to make sure it was secure. "See?" The Carny checked as well then he shut the little door. They began moving up. Emma put an arm around Regina and held her close. Regina knew she was tense but she was scared. Emma pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "It's okay."

Regina looked ahead and they could see Snow and Charming playing with Hope on the grass. Both Henrys had gathered around them. Charming was chasing Hope. Regina chuckled at the sight and so did Emma. 

"Just don't look down, babe," Emma whispered into her ear. Regina looked at her and their lips met. When Regina pulled away, they were almost at the top. They could see the entire fair. So many people attended. It was so nice seeing so many together. 

They reached the top and Regina stared head. Her mouth open. They were up so high that she could see beyond the Enchanted Forest. She could see her kingdom. It was a beautiful sight. She has never seen it like this before. 

"Wow." she breathed.

"You created this," Emma said softly as she took in the beauty ahead of her. "You brought us all together. This is all yours." 

"This could be ours," Regina said with a smile. She turned to look Emma in the eyes. The sunset was reflecting in them, changing the green to bright gold. "I could use the help ruling."

Emma sighed and held Regina closer. "I don't think I would be much of a queen."

Regina hummed thoughtfully. "I think you would be an excellent queen. You're sweet, caring and fair. Not to mention intelligent and true."

"You really want me to rule beside you, huh?"

Regina chuckled. "Yes."

"I'll think about it, okay?" Emma said seriously. Regina smiled and nodded.

"Take your time."

Emma nodded and squeezed her. "Yes, my queen." She muttered.

"Perhaps. We can travel the realms." Regina suggested. "Hope is old enough. It's been so long since we've been on an adventure. I miss it."

Emma hesitated and that confused Regina. It wasn't like Emma to not be interested in an adventure. Before she could ask, Emma spoke. "Yeah, I'm down."

Regina laughed. "Good." She cuddled the teddy bear to her chest and watched the sunset behind the hills. She sighed happily.

* * *

Regina climbed into bed and turned onto her side. They had just tucked Hope in. The little girl was tuckered out from running around all day so she went right down. Regina and Emma were grateful for that because they were both exhausted. Well, Regina was exhausted, Emma was apparently hungry because she was sitting beside her, stuffing her face with fried Oreos she had brought home from the fair. 

"Are you ever going to stop eating and hold me?" Regina asked grumpily. She wanted to be cuddled, not listen to Emma crunching all night which has been a thing lately. 

She heard Emma chuckle and put the food on the nightstand. She laid down and moved close to Regina. She gathered her into her arms and held her tightly, molding into her back.

Emma chuckled and kissed her neck then her shoulder. "I suppose I should tell you why I'm so hungry."

"You're greedy?" Regina grumbled.

Emma tittered. "Oh babe, if only it were so easy."

"Tapeworm?" Regina asked.

Emma laughed again. "Nah. It is a parasite, I suppose."

Regina furrowed her brow. She reached onto the nightstand and turned the lamp on. She wiggled out of Emma's grip then turned over and looked at her. "What?"

Emma grinned. "I'm pregnant"

Regina just blinked. She heard the words but they weren't registering. She shook her head. The smile fell from Emma's face. She looked scared and a little heartbroken.

"Please say something."

Regina closed her eyes. "What?"

Emma looked nervous. "We're going to have another kid."

Regina didn't know what to say. So many things were coursing through her mind at once. She couldn't catch up. Pregnant? A baby? What? "A baby?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah. Like Hope but a bit smaller. It's growing inside me as we speak."

Regina shook her head. "How long have you known?"

"A few days," Emma confessed. "I couldn't find the right time to tell you. We're both always so busy with work now."

Regina closed her eyes and rubbed a hand over her face. "Are you sure?"

Emma hummed. "Yeah. I was feeling super sick. Remember we thought it was a bug? My period was hella late then I started having those familiar cravings. So, I figured I'd humor myself and see... I bought a test. It was positive then I paid Whale a visit, also positive."

"How far along are you?"

Emma sighed. "Almost eleven weeks."

Regina's eyes fell to her stomach. She reached out a hand and placed it there. She knew she wouldn't feel anything but she had to touch. A smile rolled across her face. "Emma..." She breathed.

"I never cheated on you," Emma said softly. "I don't how but we did this...."

Regina threw herself at Emma and wrapped her arms around her neck, hugging her. "This... this is amazing."

Emma hugged her back. "Uhm.... are you okay with this?" She sounded unsure.

Regina pulled back, took Emma face into her hands then kissed her deeply. Emma melted into the kiss. Regina pulled away then looked into Emma's eyes. "I'm so happy!"

Emma furrowed her brows. "What?"

"I... we made a baby." Regina giggled. Her face was glowing and she lit up their dark bedroom. "We're having a baby!"

Emma began to relax. "Oh, I thought you were upset or thought I cheated."

Regina shook her head. "Never. I was in shock. A baby!"

Emma laughed. "Yeah!" She looked confused. "May I ask how?"

"Well an unplanned baby conceived through magic is often a product of true love," Regina said. "If you didn't cast a spell, drink a potion or make a wish... it's a product of true love. A gift from fate... if you will..."

Emma absorbed this info. "So we're true love?"

Regina nodded. "Did you doubt it for one second?"

Emma shook her head. "Hell no."

Regina laughed and kissed her. She rubbed her tummy. She was ecstatic. "Congratulations, Mommy."

Emma laughed. "Congratulations, Mama." She said.

Regina beamed. "I'm so excited."

Emma laughed. "Me too. I'm sorry we have to put our adventure on hold."

Regina shook her head and kissed her again. "You and our family has been my greatest adventure. I'm excited to see what adventures our new baby will bring. I love being a mom and sharing a life with you. One day we will get to travel but for now, this is what our life is and I couldn't ask for anything more."

Love shown in Emma's eyes. "This has been my favorite adventures as well. I'm looking forward to seeing where this journey takes us."

Regina chuckled and Emma leaned forward, kissing her deeply. Their family was expanding and their future was changing. She had no idea what that meant but for the first time, she was okay with not being in control.

It kept things fun and it was safe to say that from the first time that Regina strutted into her life in those pumps and a pants suit, there hasn't been a dull moment in Emma's life. She liked it that way.

As long as they faced it together, they could do anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself. There is an epilogue after this.
> 
> I thought of many reactions from Regina after finding out about Emma being pregnant but I liked this one the most.


	18. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is it!

Epilogue

Their baby turned out to be two babies. A little boy that went by the name of Connor Beck Swan-Mills and a girl they called Ellie Marie Swan-Mills. Both adorable. Ellie took after Regina with her thick dark chocolate curls, olive skin, and dark eyes. She even had Regina's pouty lips. Connor took after Emma more with his fairer tone, hazel eyes, and sandy blonde hair. Both twins had Emma's cleft chin and dimples like their older sister though. They were breathtakingly beautiful. Bratty but adorable.

Emma was not expecting twins and neither was Regina. They were outnumbered with a toddler and two infants but they got through it. Zelena helped out and so did their older children. Emma understood what it means when people say it takes a village. 

Emma and Regina lived in bliss for two years. They were content with their family. Emma returned to work for the second time but she only went part-time so that she could spend more time with her girlfriend and their kids. Regina surprised her when she decided to stay home with the kids, telling her that she didn't need to be in an office to run a kingdom. Emma agreed. Kings and Queens raised families all the time in their world. 

It wasn't until the twins were five months old that Emma felt it was time to propose to her true love. They had been together for two years and she felt it was only fair. They had five children. Hook had given up his parental rights and Regina became Hope's mother legally. They even changed her last name so that it would match her younger siblings. So, Hope Swan-Jones was now Hope Swan-Mills. Her father never came around and she never missed him. 

Emma had joked that she was the only one without Mills in her name and she wanted to join them. She decided that she was ready to be queen and ready to spend her life with her queen, officially. So, one night when Regina was working away in her study Emma sat the twins outside the door with a sign between them. Emma then tapped on the door and pushed it open. Regina looked up and saw the twins. She went over to them to pick them up and that was when she saw a sign that read, 'Will you marry mommy?'. She gasped and covered her mouth. Emma then pushed Hope out who was carrying the ring. The little girl looked up at Regina and held the ring up to her. That was when Emma stepped out and smiled then asked, "What do you say?" Regina hugged her and said yes.

They had decided on a simple wedding since they had both had big weddings before with less than stellar outcomes. Besides, they didn't need a lot. They only needed each other. A small ceremony with their closest friends and family would have sufficed but as soon as Snow had gotten wind of their engagement, she took it and ran with it. She arranged everything within three weeks.

That was how she ended up in her parents' castle, in the room that was meant to be her nursery. It was fixed and remodeled to how it was before the first curse. Emma's parents insisted that they get married in their castle because they wanted to be ironic. Emma and Regina relented because they knew that they weren't going to win. 

Emma looked at herself in the floor-length mirror. She had decided on a suit. Her mother hated that she didn't want to wear a gown but she thought the suit was beautiful. It was made of satin and lace, just like Regina's gown. She hadn't seen it but that's what she had been told. It was more of a princely suit. It was a dark royal purple to match Regina's lavender gown. There was a black sash that went around the waist that matched the high boots as well as the sheathed sword at her hip. She had forgone on wearing a top underneath the suit jacket. That left the look to be sexy yet tasteful. She knew that her bride would enjoy it. 

She heard cooing behind her and looked back at the bed. The twins were playing with the little stuffed knight that Emma had given Regina all that time ago. Connor was in a suit like Emma's and Ellie's dress matched Regina's. It was a tutu dress like Hope's though with large white daisies on it. Connor fidgeted with his purple bowtie and then he poked his sister's flower headband. Ellie raised a hand to hit him but Emma tsked. She poked out her bottom lip and lowered her hand. 

She babbled and pointed at her brother. Emma laughed. "I know but no hitting, baby."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in."

Snow stepped inside and looked at her. She admired her in the suit. Emma had a braid going down her shoulder with flowers were woven into it. A tiara sat upon her head as well. She looked so beautiful. Snow looked at the entire outfit. "You look lovely. So beautiful!"

"Thanks, mom," Emma said softly. Snow looked at the suit and sighed. Emma knew that she didn't like that she did not have a shirt under the jacket though.

"Well, that will be easy if the twins need to nurse during the reception." Snow muttered. Emma snorted at the jab. Snow hurried to the bed and picked up her grandson. "Come on, it's time."

Emma checked herself one last time then stepped away from the mirror and walked over to the bed. She picked up her daughter. The little girl smiled at her. Emma nuzzled her cheek. 

"Hope is still with Gina?" She asked as she followed her mother into the hallway. 

Snow nodded. "Yes."

They went down the stairs and walked to a door then entered a large room where they were holding the wedding. It was done up in lavender and gold. admittedly beautiful. The place was packed. Robin waved at her from the front row. Emma waved back. Henry D, Prince Henry and the rest of them had huge smiles on their faces. She could see the once Evil Queen in the second row with Robin Hood, Roland, and the Merry Men. Ruby and Dorothy were there with their son and Lily. A few other familiar faces showed up like Elsa and Anna of Arendelle. In the back, Emma spotted Freya and the Vikings. She was genuinely surprised to see them but she shouldn't have been because after finding out about the birth of the twins, the Vikings sent them cute stuffed whales. It was clear that Freya wasn't bitter and was rooting for them. 

Emma felt a lot of things. Nervousness, joy, excitement. It was a rollercoaster of emotion. Snow took Ellie from her and kissed her cheek. She then hurried over to David and handed him the little girl.

Emma turned back to Archie and they shared a smile. Music started playing and the doors swung open. Three-year-old Hope came out with a basket in her hand. She had on a lavender dress and she looked lovely. The little flower crown was a nice touch. She threw white petals on the floor as she went. She walked to the front of the isle then dumped the rest of the flowers onto the floor. She then curtsied. The guests laughed. Margot grabbed her and yanked her into the row and sat her down. Hope giggled at her own antics. She was mischievous and Emma chalked it up to the pirate in her.

A few moments later her bride emerged followed by her sister. Emma's jaw dropped when she saw Regina. The gown was made in a mermaid style. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline. The bottom was embroidered with crystals and sequins to give it an iridescent glow. Her hair was done up in a bun, sprinkled with small lavender flowers. Emma's heart started racing and she became overcome with emotion. Every moment, every step of their journey has come to this.

Tears sprang to her eyes and slid down her cheeks, she quickly wiped them away but more replaced them. She couldn't believe that she was crying. It was just watching Regina heading her way, and knowing she was about to be her wife, left her overwhelmed with joy. 

When Regina finally reached her, Emma saw that she had been crying too. "Aww..." Emma said through a chuckle as she reached for her hand and helped onto the podium. She stepped closer to Regina and wiped her tears away and then her own. They laughed. They were so emotional.

"Ready?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. 

"You?"

Emma nodded. "Hell yeah."

"Let's get married," Regina said with a smile. Then they turned to Archie.

The man began but that was when Ellie decided that she had something to say. She started babbling out loud. Connor who couldn't be shown up joined in. The twins started babbling at the top of their lungs. The guests laughed and so did Regina and Emma. Their grandparents covered their mouths to muffle their voices while Neal giggled.

Regina and Emma turned back Archie. He performed the ceremony. He pronounced them wives and Emma their new Queen to rule alongside Regina. He barely got to get out the words, before Regina took Emma's face into her hands and kissed her. The crowd erupted into applause. When they broke away and turned to face them, the entire room bowed to their queens. Regina grabbed Emma's hand. 

"I will never get used to this," Emma muttered.

"You better," Regina whispered. "My Queen."

Emma chuckled and kissed her wife again. 

"Now, let's eat cake!" Robin cried. 

"Cake!" Hope cried too with a giggle.

"Heck yeah!" Emma joined in. "Freaking cake!"

Regina laughed. "You are such a child."

Emma kissed Regina's cheek. "You chose me as your queen though."

Regina smiled. She took Emma's face in her hands. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." 

She kissed her again and the guests erupted into applause again. 

* * *

The celebration of the royal union and their new queen went on into the wee hours of the morning. It started at a reception where Regina and Emma danced the night away. David eventually got to dance with both of them and tell them how proud he was of their union. He also said that he was proud to have Regina as a daughter in law regardless of how odd it was. That made Regina laugh and she agreed.

Eventually, they got to sneak away and head home. Emma, of course, carried her over the threshold because well, tradition. Once inside, they celebrated a bit more with the consummation of their marriage. That went on for hours until they tired each other out and they were too sore to continue. They passed out until Emma felt the sun shining on her the next morning. They had forgotten to close the damn curtain. She needed to get up anyway but.

Regina had been awake for a bit. She was staring at her wedding ring. The thing that connected her to Emma. She never thought she would ever be Mrs. Swan-Mills but here she was. Fate has been so cruel to her but she supposed that it was finally cutting her a break. She went from having nothing to friends and family. Now, she had a wife and a life that she loved. She found true love and she was just full of joy. She has Emma to thank for this. They've come such a long way from when they met outside her house all those years ago and it has been such an exciting and beautiful couple of years.

She heard a sleepy hum from behind her and there was a happy little flutter in her stomach at the sound of Emma waking up. Her wife. God, she loved that. 

"Good morning, Mrs. Swan-Mills," Emma whispered into her ear. Regina laughed breathlessly. Her heart sped up with that. 

"Good morning, my queen." She said back.

Emma chuckled and her voice was still sleepy which sounded so sexy. "Why are you up so early? We just fell asleep."

Regina shrugged a shoulder. She felt Emma kiss her neck. "I was just admiring my ring."

Emma chuckled and looked at hers as well. It was exactly like Regina's. Gold and sprinkled with diamonds. "They are badass, huh?"

Regina laughed and nodded. "Hell yes." She rolled onto her back so that she was underneath Emma. "Can you believe that we are married?"

"I pinch you and you pinch me?" Emma laughed before kissing her deeply. "Mmm...." She hummed as she pulled away. "This is real. That kiss was too good to be a dream."

Regina laughed and placed a hand on Emma's cheek. "I love you."

"Mmm... I love you too. Now get up."

Regina's brows rose. "What?"

"I have a wedding gift for you," Emma said. 

"Last night wasn't the gift?" Regina asked with a smirk.

Emma chuckled. "Well, yeah it was but, I have something else for you."

At that, Emma sat up. She tossed the strap-on onto the nightstand. She planned to use it on Regina again real soon. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her robe. "Come on."

Regina nodded and got up. She wanted to cuddle some more but her curiosity got the best of her. She got up and slipped on her own robe. She then put on her own slippers. They walked out of their bedroom and tiptoed past Hope's room and what used to be Emma's room that they turned into a nursery for the twins.

They made it downstairs but Emma directed her to the front door. "Cover your eyes." She whispered. Regina sighed and did what was asked of her. Emma then opened the door and directed her outside. They stopped on the porch.

A moment passed and then Emma reached up and moved her hands away. Regina blinked and then she saw it. A huge brand spanking new RV sitting in front of her house on the street.

She furrowed her brow. "What's that?"

"An RV, duh!" Emma answered and smacked Regina on the ass. "Keep up, baby."

Regina laughed and hit Emma's arm. "Shut up. I know what it is but, why's it outside our house?"

"I bought it," Emma said proudly.

Regina made a face. "But why?"

Emma looked at Regina. "You want to see the realms, right?"

Regina nodded. "Yes?"

"Well..." Emma shrugged. "Your family is going to take you to see the realms." 

Regina gasped. "What? We have small children."

Emma shrugged. "They're old enough."

"Mom! What do you say?" Regina found her sons hanging out the door awaiting her answer.

Regina didn't have a single reason to say no. "Everyone is coming?"

"Zelena, Ella, and Lucy are on board," Emma said. "Our kids. Me...." She bit her lip and waited. 

Regina laughed. She wouldn't pass up time with her family or another adventure with them. She's also never been on a trip with all of them. It could be a disaster but she was ready to try. 

Regina nodded. "Okay. Yes!"

"Yes!" Emma and their sons cheered in unison. Emma grabbed Regina into her arms. "We leave in a week," Emma said.

"What-"

She was cut off by Emma planting one on her lips. She allowed it and melted into the kiss. A loud honk caused them to jump and break away. Prince Henry winced.

"Sorry." 

A loud cry ripped through the window indicating that one of the twins was awake. The other would wake next and then Hope. Emma groaned. "Fuck." 

Regina chuckled and grabbed her hand. She pulled her back into their house. The place where their happily beginning began and where their adventure will continue.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I just want to say thanks to everyone who decided to read this story! I would also like to thank anyone who helped me. Whether it was bouncing ideas off of them or just listening to me sob about Regina and/or Emma not cooperating! I appreciate all the help! :)
> 
> And just a thanks to everyone involved and those wonderful folks who organized this event. Wow just wow!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Should Have Been Us [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501279) by [cesibear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cesibear/pseuds/cesibear)


End file.
